El Hada del Norte y el Hijo del Diablo
by Mavi-Black
Summary: Una versión paralela de la historia que todos conservamos en nuestros corazones. Un triunfo del amor y de la música. ¡Un tributo a Erik y a Christine!
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

En este mismo instante, éste, el que transcurre con tanta celeridad que al pensar en él ya se ha convertido en pasado, comprendo de repente que estoy a punto de morir. El destino, según parece, no está exento de ironía. ¡Un espectro asesinado! ¡Un espíritu perseguido, odiado y temido por igual que es capaz de ser herido como el más simple de los mortales! Jamás pude haber imaginado que este día llegaría. Las palabras se confunden en mi mente, y me doy cuenta de que pronto todo terminará. Agonizo. Y a mi alrededor todo gira en un vertiginoso caleidoscopio, imágenes dispersas que azotan los últimos restos de mi conciencia, ángeles de piedra y cruces cubiertas de escarcha, voces y gritos a mi alrededor, ruido de cascos de caballo alejándose del lóbrego cementerio... y después, el silencio, un silencio que parece surgir de mi propia alma.

Un entrecortado gemido escapa de mis labios mientras me llevo la mano al pecho, a la herida que atraviesa mi costado abierta a punta de espada a través de mi capa. Cuando retiro mi mano temblorosa veo los dedos cubiertos de sangre. O más bien lo intuyo tan sólo, pues enseguida la vista vuelve a nublárseme, y después de tambalearme durante unos segundos que parecen una eternidad caigo lentamente sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve. La espada que sostengo en mi mano derecha y a la que no he conseguido darle uso esta noche rueda con un tintineo, alejándose de mi cuerpo. Y mis ojos se quedan clavados en el cielo carente de estrellas, casi muertos en vida.

Pero algo parece detenerme en medio de este dolor que atraviesa mi cuerpo y que me priva de los últimos restos de mi razón. ¡Oigo su voz! ¿Puede ser posible? ¿Puede seguir ella aquí? Mis párpados tiemblan, en un intento desesperado por robar tiempo a la muerte que revolotea sobre mí. Quizás el dolor sea tan intenso que me está haciendo delirar...

- ¡Erik! ¡Erik!

¡No, no estoy delirando! Casi enseguida percibo el ruido de sus pequeños pies corriendo sobre la nieve, hasta llegar a mí, y entonces la veo inclinarse sobre mi cuerpo en medio de una espesa neblina que está oscureciendo cada vez más mi visión. Esa imagen gloriosa, vislumbrada en medio de mis últimos estertores, basta para hacerme olvidar por un instante que estoy a punto de morir. Pienso que está muy hermosa, y deseo con toda mi alma que siempre siga estándolo aunque yo ya no pueda admirarla. Pero parece triste... ¿por qué llora ese ángel encarnado? ¿Por qué me contempla con esos grandes ojos abiertos de par en par y solloza mientras recorre con su mano el contorno de mi rostro y de mi máscara blanca?

¿Acaso mi muerte podrá causarle tanto dolor como me causa a mí la perspectiva de no volver a verla nunca más? Los gemidos que surgen de sus labios me estremecen, y trato de decirle algo, pero las palabras se niegan a salir de mi garganta.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No puede ser!- la oigo gritar cada vez más lejos.- ¡Tienes que vivir, Erik! ¡Tienes que vivir por mí!

Siento más frío a cada segundo que pasa. La sangre que humedece mis ropajes ha cubierto la nieve que hay a nuestro alrededor con una capa rosada. Pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Su imagen se desvanece poco a poco ante mis ojos, su voz llega a mí como procedente de unos ecos perdidos, y en el último instante de conciencia, antes de que la noche de los siglos se abata sobre mí, logro pronunciar su nombre con un último aliento extenuado:

- Chris... tine...


	2. El ángel caído

El ángel caído

La familia Giry habitaba una de las casas situadas en la Rue de Rivoli. Aunque no se trataba de una vivienda demasiado ampulosa llamaba la atención su destacado emplazamiento, justo enfrente de los jardines de las Tullerías, donde cada domingo podía verse desfilar a la _crême de la crême _de la aristocracia parisina con sus mejores galas. A lo lejos se erguía la orgullosa fachada del Louvre, en medio de una vasta extensión de hierba salpicada de cipreses; y al otro extremo podía observarse el lento transitar del Sena, en aquel momento casi totalmente enmascarado por una espesa cortina de niebla todavía invernal. Nada parecía presagiar en Francia la inminente llegada de la primavera al mes siguiente.

Paulette Giry se encontraba en aquel momento sentada en un cómodo diván frente a la chimenea encendida del salón de su casa, cosiendo el dobladillo de un vestido de baile que parecía haber pasado por no pocas penalidades durante los últimos años. La eficiente profesora de ballet de la Ópera Populaire era una mujer de unos cuarenta años que aún conservaba una belleza madura, de ojos claros y almendrados como los de una cierva y larga cabellera oscura veteada por algunas canas primerizas y recogida en una trenza en torno a su esbelta cabeza. Junto a ella permanecía su hija Meg, sentada sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea encendida y observando tranquilamente las lenguas de fuego que se agitaban ante sus ojos, caldeando el ambiente. El mes de marzo ya se encontraba muy avanzado, pero pese a eso la ola de frío que había azotado toda Francia aquel invierno no parecía deseosa de remitir.

En un momento dado el reloj de pared del salón anunció las nueve de la tarde. Madame Giry alzó los ojos instintivamente de su costura. Su rostro de expresión inteligente reflejaba una velada inquietud.

- Christine se retrasa.- dijo, moviendo la cabeza y dejando el vestido a su lado, sobre el diván.- Ya debería haber regresado. Debe de haber perdido la noción del tiempo, no sé en qué está pensando esa criatura últimamente...

Madame Giry hablaba siempre como si fuese una hija más de Christine Daaé, a la que había llevado a vivir consigo a París cuando era aún una niña de siete años que acababa de quedarse huérfana. El mal disimulado cariño que la profesora de ballet sentía por su alumna aventajada no le pasaba desapercibido a nadie, pero en los últimos tiempos empezaba a teñirse de una cierta preocupación que nunca estaría dispuesta a confesar. Posiblemente se debía al reciente éxito que Christine había adquirido en la Ópera Populaire como consecuencia de las lecciones de canto impartidas por un misterioso maestro al que no obstante Madame Giry conocía demasiado bien. Algo le decía que el éxito resultaba siempre demasiado turbador para una muchacha de diecinueve años, lo que la impulsaba a seguir con atención las evoluciones de Christine en cada momento y en cada lugar.

- No te preocupes, mama, estará al llegar.- respondió alegremente su hija Meg, extendiendo las manos hacia el resplandor del fuego, arrodillada frente a la chimenea. El fuego anaranjado iluminaba su rostro de muñeca dándole una apariencia casi irreal.- No te preocupes tanto por ella. Christine sabe lo que hace. ¡Hablas como si fuésemos todavía unas niñas!

- Siempre seréis unas niñas.- replicó Madame Giry, poniéndose en pie y descorriendo los visillos de la ventana que daba al patio interior de la casa para observar la capa de escarcha que aún se extendía sobre los azulejos.- Por lo menos para mí. No debería andar sola por ahí a estas horas, y menos con el frío que hace. Es casi noche cerrada...

Meg observó largamente a su madre mientras retorcía un mechón de cabello dorado alrededor del dedo índice, y después dijo con una voz repentinamente dubitativa:

¿Sabes si... si hoy tenía que quedarse en la Ópera para una de sus lecciones con... bueno, con su famoso Ángel de la Música? Tal vez sea ése el motivo por el que se haya retrasado. Christine ha estado muy rara estos últimos días. Parece casi incapaz de poder pensar en otra cosa que no sea su misterioso profesor.

- No, no creo que sea eso. Me dijo este mediodía que tenía pensado ir al cementerio a visitar la tumba de su padre. Como cada mes.- respondió Madame Giry, apartándose de la ventana con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.- No es algo que me reconforte, la verdad. Quizás debería haberla acompañado. Está demasiado lejos de París como para que me resulte aceptable la perspectiva de que tenga que venir sola en un coche a estas horas. Y no hables del Ángel, Meg. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que ése es un asunto que sólo le concierne a Christine...

Meg soltó un bufido. No aguantaba todo aquel secretismo que su madre y su mejor amiga se tenían entre manos. ¿Qué había de malo en que quisiera averiguar quién era el hombre que había convertido a Christine en la estrella revelación de la Ópera delante de todo París?

Antes de que pudiera contestar se oyeron cuatro precipitados golpes sobre la puerta de entrada de la casa. Madame Giry soltó un leve suspiro de alivio y salió al descansillo bajando después las escaleras de caracol que comunicaban con el piso inferior. Meg la siguió, calzándose las zapatillas de fieltro que había dejado calentándose delante de la chimenea.

¡Gracias a Dios! Tiene que ser ella.- dijo Madame Giry, dirigiéndose al vestíbulo.- Aunque por lo visto parece bastante apresurada. Me pregunto...

Nunca llegó a decir lo que se preguntaba. Cuando Madame Giry abrió la puerta de la calle y una corriente de viento helado se coló hasta el interior las palabras se quedaron presas en su garganta, y no logró decir nada en un primer momento. Sus ojos claros observaban abiertos de par en par a las dos personas que permanecían precariamente de pie en el umbral de la puerta, mientras a sus espaldas un carruaje conducido por un cochero de expresión atemorizada se ponía rápidamente en marcha, alejándose del lugar. Meg, a espaldas de su madre, no pudo contener un grito de sorpresa. Christine estaba allí, frente a ellas, con su vestido oscuro cubierto de nieve y de sangre, una expresión desencajada en su normalmente hermoso rostro y vencida casi por el peso de un hombre inconsciente con cuyo brazo rodeaba sus hombros. Un hombre ataviado completamente de negro y con una máscara blanca que le cubría la mitad derecha de la cara.

- Madame Giry- jadeó Christine en medio del mar de lágrimas que anegaban sus sucias mejillas.- Tiene que ayudarme... Tiene que... que...

Sin poder decir nada más cayó al suelo con su acompañante, vencida por el cansancio y por la impresión mortal que parecía haberse apoderado de ella. Madame Giry salió de su perplejidad emitiendo un grito de temor y precipitándose sobre ambos. Detrás de ella, Meg parecía haber perdido la capacidad de reacción. Sus ojos y su boca abiertos de par en par la hacían parecer un cuadro llamado "incredulidad".

¡Christine¡En nombre del cielo¿Qué significa esto- exclamó Madame Giry con voz temblorosa, inclinándose sobre la muchacha que, doblada sobre el umbral de la puerta, había prorrumpido en un llanto estremecedor. Después la vista de la profesora se clavó en el hombre que yacía junto a ella.¿Qué hace Erik aquí¿Estaba contigo? Pero¿qué os ha pasado¡Vamos, di algo¡Meg, deja de estar ahí quieta como una estatua y ayúdanos!

¡Le... le han herido- dejó escapar Christine, incorporándose con ayuda de su aterrorizada amiga y sujetando de nuevo el brazo de su maestro.- Estábamos en el cementerio... llegaron unos hombres... y entonces él... él... ¡Oh, no, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla¡Esto no puede haber sucedido!

Parecía verdaderamente enloquecida. Durante un terrible segundo Madame Giry se planteó si no habría perdido la cordura, pero aquel pensamiento huyó de su mente cuando sujetó el brazo derecho del hombre al que todos aludían como el Fantasma de la Ópera y se dio cuenta de que realmente debía haber sucedido algo horrible. Erik estaba inconsciente, y no respondió ni a sus palabras ni a sus intentos de que abriera los ojos. De hecho, la parte de su rostro que la máscara dejaba al descubierto estaba tan pálida y su respiración era tan débil que podía pensarse que estaba...

- No vamos a conseguir nada si nos dejamos llevar por el pánico.- dijo Madame Giry en un fingido intento de mantener la calma, aunque parecía sobrecogida.- Ayúdame a llevarle al dormitorio de invitados, Christine. Meg, cierra la puerta. Vamos, niña, tranquilízate, y ahora me contarás todo lo que ha sucedido. Vamos... Christine...

La joven obedeció sin decir nada, en parte debido a que parecía rendida por el esfuerzo que había supuesto arrastrar a Erik hasta la casa y en parte debido a que las lágrimas amenazaban con ahogarla y no le dejaban pronunciar ni una palabra. Hasta casi tres minutos después no consiguieron dejarle tumbado sobre un lecho, porque aunque eran dos la estatura de Erik no hacía muy fácil la tarea de transportarle en un estado inconsciente. Madame Giry encendió apresuradamente la chimenea y trajo un candelabro encendido que dejó sobre la mesilla. Entonces pudo observar más atentamente el rostro que tan familiar le resultaba y se dio cuenta de que Christine no había enloquecido. Algo malo había sucedido en el cementerio. ¡Algo muy malo!

- Ya basta, querida, ya estáis aquí. Todo saldrá bien.- murmuró la profesora, estrechando entre sus brazos a una Christine que no dejaba de llorar y que temblaba como una hoja seca suspendida de un árbol.- Ahora cuéntame qué ha pasado, por favor¡necesito saberlo para ayudaros!

No le resultó fácil entender la historia que Christine le contó en pocos segundos, porque el estado de shock de la muchacha sólo conseguía dificultar su ilación de los hechos. Por lo demás el desarrollo de los acontecimientos le pareció totalmente surrealista. Christine le dijo que se encontraba apenas unas horas antes en el cementerio, ante la tumba de su padre, el afamado violinista sueco Gustav Daaé, cuando de repente habían irrumpido en el camposanto tres hombres embozados en capas con capucha que se habían precipitado sobre ella y habían tratado de maniatarla. No sabía quiénes eran, ni por qué querían llevársela. Había empezado a gritar y entonces había visto llegar a su Ángel de la Música como caído del cielo, apareciendo ante sus ojos sin que nadie supiera cómo y semejante a un vampiro vengador con su capa negra y la espada con empuñadura de calavera que enarboló para precipitarse sobre los hombres que trataban de raptar a su protegida. Después Christine no sabía muy bien lo que había sucedido. Había escuchado un entrechocar de espadas, ruido de pisadas sobre la nieve del cementerio, gritos de dolor y finalmente oyó alejarse a los tres desconocidos y saltar la verja del recinto para perderse en la oscuridad que empezaba a extenderse por el lugar. Pero cuando salió de detrás de la tumba donde Erik la había empujado para protegerla pudo verle caer inerte sobre el suelo, sin que consiguiese responder a sus gritos angustiados. Debían haberle herido muy gravemente, terminó diciendo Christine con sus grandes ojos castaños desorbitados y clavados sobre su peligroso protector, que por lo demás parecía tan frío y tan inerme como un cadáver.

Cuando Madame Giry terminó de escuchar su relato de los hechos se quedó completamente inmóvil durante unos segundos, tratando de procesar todo lo que había oído. Meg dejó escapar un gemido de aprensión y abrazó con fuerza a la temblorosa Christine.

¡Ha podido sucederte algo terrible- exclamó atolondradamente.¡Querían secuestrarte¡Tal vez incluso querían matarte, Christine!

- No lo creo.- dijo de repente Madame Giry sin dejar de observar a Erik. Se había puesto muy pálida.- No sé quiénes podían ser esos hombres, pero algo me dice que tú eras lo que menos les importaba. De alguna manera, debían saber que Erik se encontraba allí, contigo... Si no, no tendría sentido que...

Las dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que la mente de Madame Giry revoloteaba en aquel momento muy por delante de ellas, como si acabase de desentrañar un misterio milenario. De todas formas no pudieron interrogarla sobre lo que había querido decir. No era el momento adecuado, no con Erik en aquel estado. Los ojos de Madame Giry reflejaban un miedo mayor de lo que habían percibido jamás en ella, y las manos le temblaban; pero cuando habló su voz pretendía ser firme:

- Meg, ve corriendo a la cocina y tráeme una palangana con agua caliente y sal. Y unas vendas¡rápido!

Meg obedeció atropelladamente, saliendo de la habitación tan confusa que estuvo a punto de tropezar con sus propios pies. Christine simplemente se quedó allí, de pie junto a la cama, blanca y fría como una estatua de mármol. Apenas podía ver nada debido al llanto que arrasaba sus ojos, y el estremecimiento que recorría su cuerpo la hacía parecer de nuevo una pobre niña indefensa.

Al cabo de unos segundos Meg volvió a todo correr y dejó lo que le había pedido su madre encima de la mesilla. Madame Giry no se volvió para mirarla. Estaba quitándole a Erik la chaqueta negra con unos dedos engarfiados debido a la angustia, aunque no resultaba muy fácil debido al estado de absoluta inconsciencia en que él se hallaba sumido. La profesora alzó entonces la vista y miró a Christine, y ella obedeció su orden muda, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le deshacía en llanto al sujetar el brazo derecho de Erik para despojarle del frac. La cabeza de él se movió inanimadamente sobre la almohada debido al movimiento, y de repente un levísimo gemido de dolor se abrió camino entre sus labios.

¡Está vivo- gritó Meg, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

- Claro que está vivo, aunque no me extraña que haya perdido el conocimiento. Veamos si realmente le han alcanzado de lleno.- murmuró Madame Giry, dejando caer al suelo la chaqueta aún húmeda por la nieve del cementerio. Sus dedos desabrocharon atropelladamente los botones de su chaleco oscuro, abriéndolo como si quisiese y a la vez temiese encontrar lo que efectivamente encontró. Cuando la camisa de él quedó a la vista Christine no pudo contener un grito de angustia, y cayó de rodillas al borde del lecho. Una enorme mancha roja se extendía lentamente por la tela desde el costado izquierdo.

Las manos de Madame Giry palparon la herida a través de la camisa con una experiencia sorprendente, y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras miraba a Christine, que había enterrado el rostro sobre las sábanas entre sus brazos y temblaba violentamente.

- No le ha alcanzado el pulmón¡gracias a Dios- exclamó la profesora sin poder reprimir su alivio.¡Sólo ha sido una herida superficial, aunque sin dañar ningún órgano interno! Oh, esto cambia las cosas. Supongo que podrá recuperarse. Había llegado a temer que no hubiese ninguna esperanza...

Christine alzó la vista temblorosamente, pero no llegó a decir nada. La aterradora magnitud de todo lo que estaba contemplando parecía haberla privado del don de la palabra. Meg, por su parte, se había quedado blanca como una estatua de cera. Christine la vio retroceder y apoyarse en la pared encalada para evitar caer al suelo. Por un momento había olvidado el pánico que sentía su amiga hacia aquel tipo de espectáculos.

¿Eso... es sangre- balbuceó atolondrada. Por la expresión de su rostro parecía a punto de marearse. Christine se incorporó dificultosamente y acudió a su lado para sujetarla, aunque sus ojos llorosos seguían clavados sobre Erik. Madame Giry dejó escapar una exclamación de impaciencia y levantándose a su vez las empujó con más rudeza de lo habitual hacia la puerta.

¡Ya veo la ayuda con la que puedo contar! Vamos, marchaos fuera¡aquí sólo conseguiréis molestarme! Yo me encargaré de esto. Os avisaré si todo sale bien. Si no... supongo que no tendremos más remedio que avisar a un médico. Esperad fuera mientras que...

- Mamàno voy a dejarte sola con...- comenzó a decir Meg, observando con ojos desorbitados el rostro del fantasma que la había atemorizado durante años.

¡No pienso separarme de Erik- exclamó a su vez Christine, dando un paso hacia delante. Madame Giry la detuvo y las condujo hacia la puerta. Su voz era inflexible.

- No me importa lo que queráis o no queráis hacer¡pero vais a obedecerme¡Vamos, fuera ahora mismo¡La mejor ayuda que podéis prestarme es permanecer en silencio¡Y ahora largo!

En cuanto las hubo echado fuera cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y no pudieron escuchar nada más. Durante largos segundos las dos jóvenes se quedaron inmóviles, observándose sin decir nada. Después se encaminaron lentamente hacia sala situada al otro extremo del descansillo y sumida en el resplandor anaranjado de la chimenea encendida. No parecía haber nada mejor que pudieran hacer ante la orden determinante de Madame Giry.

- De todas las cosas que me han pasado en mi vida, ésta es la más extraña.- murmuró Meg, ayudando a su amiga a quitarse el abrigo y el pañuelo que cubría su cabellera rizada, y sentándose después en un extremo del diván situado frente a la chimenea. Sus mejillas estaban anormalmente blancas.

- No te quejes.- dijo Christine con voz cansada, secando las últimas lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas.- Al menos a ti no han querido raptarte unos desconocidos en mitad de un cementerio mientras visitas la tumba de tu padre.

Se dejó caer con languidez al lado de Meg. Parecía haber envejecido cinco años en tan sólo dos horas. Meg la observó largamente, apoyando un codo en el respaldo del sofày después de unos segundos dijo:

- No creo que tú fueses su objetivo, Christine. Mamá puede tener razón. ¿Qué motivo iba a tener alguien para querer hacerte daño? Tú no tienes enemigos.- y después añadió bufando¡Y sinceramente, no veo a Carlotta capaz de enviar a una panda de matones para que te eliminen del mapa!

- Entonces puede ser cierto lo que tu madre ha dicho.- respondió Christine con aprensión.- Tal vez... tal vez era a Erik a quien querían. En ese caso debe ser gente que conozca muy bien todos los tejemanejes de la Ópera. Demasiado bien, diría yo. ¡Nadie aparte de nosotras tres sabía que él era mi profesor de canto¿Por qué iban a saber entonces que podían usarme como cebo, ya que él siempre va a estar protegiéndome, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar?

- No lo sé, Christine.- respondió Meg con sinceridad.- Es un misterio. Supongo que sólo con el tiempo lograremos entenderlo. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es relajarte. Estás muy nerviosa. Y no me extraña, ha podido suceder algo terrible...

- Erik podía haber muerto por mi culpa.- dejó escapar Christine amargamente, pasándose una mano por los ojos.¡Nunca debí haberme separado de su lado! Él tenía razón, me había dicho este mediodía que no me aconsejaba ir sola al cementerio, quizás sabía que podía ocurrirme algo malo... Pero yo pensé que sólo se trataba de uno de sus excesos de preocupación para conmigo. Siempre está pendiente de todo lo que hago y si por él fuera no dejaría ni que el viento de invierno me lastimase la cara. ¡Y ahora quizás hayan estado a punto de matarle sin saber siquiera el motivo a ciencia cierta!

¡Oh, Christine- exclamó Meg, abrazando de nuevo a su amiga.- Oh, pensar que tal vez te ha salvado la vida... ¡No quiero ni imaginarme lo que hubiese podido suceder si él no te hubiese seguido hasta allí!

- Yo tampoco.- musitó Christine entrecortadamente, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.- Yo tampoco...

- De todas formas, es muy raro.- siguió diciendo Meg con voz dubitativa.- Quiero decir... Desde que era una niña he crecido oyendo leyendas de terror suyas, terribles historias de asesinatos, de venganzas, de amenazas a todos los directores que han pasado por el teatro. El nombre del Fantasma de la Ópera ha sido siempre temido por todos. Pero ahora que por fin puedo verle, en nuestra propia casa, no parece un espectro ni un psicópata... Sólo un hombre herido, con una máscara en la cara.

- Sí.- dijo Christine, soltándose suavemente y observando sin ver las llamas que danzaban en la chimenea. "Más humano y más real que nunca", pensó. No se dio cuenta de que Meg la estaba observando con sus grandes ojos azules abiertos de par en par hasta que su amiga sujetó su barbilla y la hizo volver la cabeza hacia ella.

- Christine...- dejó escapar Meg como si todo un mundo le hubiese sido revelado de repente.- Tú... ¿tú y él...? Quiero decir... ¡Mírate¡Estás temblando¡Estabas loca de nervios cuando abrimos la puerta de casa y te encontramos fuera sujetándole- y después Meg exclamó en un jadeo ahogado¿Tú estás enamorada... de él?

Había en sus ojos una mezcla difusa de aprensión, sorpresa y horror. Christine sintió cómo la sangre acudía a sus mejillas, y volvió la cabeza para no encontrarse con la mirada inquisitiva de Meg. La palabras parecían enredarse en su lengua contra su voluntad.

¡Christine¡Mírame!

Un sollozo ahogado pareció estremecer a la muchacha cuando volvió a observar a su amiga. Movió la cabeza con indescriptible tristeza mientras murmuraba:

- No lo sé. No sé lo que siento por él, Meg. ¡Ojalá lo supiera! Siento algo muy intenso, algo que me ahoga... Al principio era temor, luego admiración. Después pasó a ser piedad. Pero ahora no es nada de todo eso... sino... sino...

- Amor.- susurró Meg, muy pálida.- No trates de engañarte a ti misma¡sabes igual que yo que eso es lo que sientes! Nunca te había visto llorar como hace un momento, cuando pensábamos que el Fan... que Erik- parecía que a Meg le costaba un esfuerzo indecible pronunciar aquel nombre , que Erik podía estar a punto de morir. Si eso no es amor... ¿qué es?

Christine no le respondió. Simplemente se arrebujó en el sofá sin decir una palabra, abrazando sus piernas y apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas con la vista perdida en un punto fijo del muro. Durante largos minutos lo único que se oyó en la sala fue el monótono tic-tac del reloj de pared. Aunque ambas muchachas tendieron el oído no pudieron escuchar nada en la habitación donde estaban Madame Giry y Erik. En la calle se oyó el retumbar de los cascos de un tiro de caballos que conducían un simón por el bulevar, y después todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

Al cabo de media hora Meg empezó a cabecear, y murmuró que sería mejor que descansasen un poco hasta que Madame Giry les avisara de algún cambio. No tardó en caer profundamente dormida, recostada en los almohadones del diván. Christine permaneció inmóvil durante mucho tiempo más, con el corazón en un puño. La perspectiva de poder descansar le resultaba hiriente. ¿Cómo podría estar tranquila sabiendo que su maestro quizás seguía debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte?

Inquieta, se levantó en silencio y empezó a dar vueltas por la sala, frotándose las manos entumecidas más por la angustia que por el frío del cementerio. Las últimas palabras de Meg seguían bailando una danza alocada en su mente. Ella le había preguntado si estaba enamorada de Erik. Y Christine no había sabido responderle. ¿Por qué¿Por qué trataba de engañarse más a sí misma que a los demás, enmascarando un sentimiento que su joven corazón no acertaba a identificar debido a lo desconocido que era¡Pero Meg tenía razón! Si no era amor¿por qué Christine había sido durante los últimos meses más feliz que en toda su vida debido a las lecciones que Erik le había estado dando? Si no era amor¿por qué era incapaz de dejar de pensar en él durante al menos un minuto?

Si no era amor... ¿por qué había querido morirse cuando le vio caer en medio de una nieve teñida de sangre, apenas unas horas antes?

Christine dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, hundiendo el rostro en sus manos. Aquella imagen iba a estar persiguiéndola durante toda su vida. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había reunido la decisión necesaria para conseguir llevar a Erik de vuelta a París. Miró entonces la falda de su vestido negro y vio que seguía manchada de sangre y de tierra. No le importó. En aquellos momentos lo único que podía importarle era la mejoría del hombre o fantasma que parecía haberle robado por completo el corazón.

En silencio, procurando no despertar a Meg, Christine atravesó el salón saliendo al descansillo de la escalera y deteniéndose al otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio. Escuchó atentamente, pero no pudo percibir el más mínimo ruido. Después posó suavemente su mano sobre el picaporte de bronce y con harta sorpresa comprobó que la puerta cedía. Una estrecha franja de luz se recortó contra el marco. Christine contuvo el aliento, pero supuso que Madame Giry no se había percatado de nada. Mordiéndose los labios abrió un poco más la puerta tratando de que no emitiese ningún crujido hasta delimitar un campo visual lo bastante amplio, y después permaneció sumida en las sombras del descansillo, observando. Sintió cómo su corazón volvía a encogerse con angustia cuando divisó a Erik tendido sobre el lecho, aún inconsciente, con la cabeza reclinada entre las almohadas y una expresión vacua en su rostro, aunque la delgada línea que arrugaba su ceño le hizo pensar que, aún en medio de su vacío, no debía de ser inmune al dolor. Tenía el pecho descubierto, y en aquel momento Madame Giry estaba terminando de vendarle la herida del costado con todo cuidado. La camisa ensangrentada de él yacía al lado del lecho, junto a su capa negra y su frac.

Christine apenas prestó atención a su profesora. El semblante de su Ángel de la Música cautivaba toda su atención, iluminado por el resplandor oblicuo de la chimenea del dormitorio. La joven tragó saliva, confundida, al darse cuenta de que las pequeñas brumas que había sentido sobrevolar minutos antes sobre sus sentimientos hacia él terminaban por desvanecerse definitivamente. ¡Hubiera dado un mundo en aquel instante por verle despertar¡Hubiera dado... una vida entera por devolverle la suya!

Christine ahogó un suspiro, aturdida, y se dispuso a volver al salón... pero algo la detuvo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, y la obligó a permanecer semiescondida tras la puerta, apoyada sobre las puntas de los pies y con todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión. Vio cómo Madame Giry, después de terminar de ajustar el vendaje que ceñía el pecho de Erik, extendía lentamente su mano hacia la máscara blanca, casi como si fuera contra su voluntad... como si supiese que él no aprobaría aquello...

Christine se dijo que en aquel instante su corazón latía tan fuerte que era un milagro que Madame Giry no pudiera oírlo. Algo le decía que aquello estaba mal. Que debía hacer caso a lo que le ordenó ella desde un primer momento y volver al salón como una niña confiada y obediente. Que no debía _querer saber_. Que no debía _ver_. Pero la curiosidad angustiosa que sentía entonces le impidió hacer caso a aquella vocecilla de la conciencia que terminó por desaparecer en el interior de su cabeza cuando, muy despacio, Madame Giry deslizó sus dedos bajo el borde de la máscara blanca y terminó por separarla del rostro de Erik.

En un principio Christine no pudo ver nada porque la silueta de Madame Giry inclinándose hacia un lado para dejar la máscara sobre la mesilla ocupó todo su campo visual. Pero después ella se retiró, y Christine tuvo que contener un grito de dolor y sorpresa desgarradores que sacudió su corazón. Aturdida, se quedó mirando el semblante del hombre al que creía haber empezado a amar, y que en aquel instante pudo darse cuenta que era tan distinto de la parte de su fisonomía que ella ya había contemplado como la noche del día. La parte superior de la mejilla de Erik y su frente ofrecían un inquietante tono rojizo, como el que queda de por vida después de una quemadura importante, y su piel parecía arrugada y comprimida desde debajo del ojo hasta su sien. No había nada allí que equilibrase la hermosura del rostro varonil que tanto había aparecido en los últimos sueños de Christine.

No había nada allí que Erik estuviese dispuesto a dejarle ver...

Entonces se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas silenciosas, y se tambaleó, apoyándose en la pared encalada sin dejar de observarle. Él, afortunadamente, seguía perdido en la más absoluta inconsciencia. En un momento dado sus labios se entreabrieron y de ellos brotó un nuevo gemido de dolor, aunque no se despertó. Madame Giry, a quien Christine casi había olvidado, volvió en ese momento a sentarse a su lado (ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había levantado) y después de empapar la punta de un pañuelo blanco en el agua de la palangana que reposaba sobre la mejilla limpió suavemente el rostro del fantasma, manchado todavía de tierra y de sangre desde la contienda del cementerio. Había en el rostro de Madame Giry una expresión de piedad y de ternura que Christine no recordaba haber visto jamás.

¡Pobre desventurado de Erik- la oyó musitar con voz temblorosa, posando una mano sobre la pálida mejilla de él.¡Pobre Erik!

Y después se quedó inmóvil, contemplando cómo dormía. Christine tragó saliva, tomando conciencia de su cuerpo en un segundo. Se sentía mareada. El peso de lo que acababa de descubrir se le antojaba abrumador, pero, a la vez, experimentaba un extraño y desconcertante sentimiento que la dejó bastante aturdida. Porque se dio cuenta de que verle así, tal y como era, no le había causado el más mínimo descorazonamiento... No... ¿Qué era, entonces, lo que hacía que le resultase difícil controlar el nudo que sentía en la garganta al mirar así a Erik¿Era... piedad¿O precisamente amor, un amor que de poder superar aquella revelación iba a ser más fuerte y más intenso de lo que Christine podía haber imaginado en un primer momento?

Más fuerte y más intenso... ¿En qué clase de muchacha superficial y veleidosa se habría convertido ella si ver el auténtico aspecto del hombre al que amaba bastaba para alejarle de sus más elevados pensamientos?

Cuando Madame Giry terminó de secar el rostro de Erik y de limpiar las últimas manchas de tierra que oscurecían su frente volvió a tomar la máscara entre sus manos con algo de respeto reverencial, y se la puso en el mayor de los silencios. Christine se pasó entonces una mano por los ojos y supo que había tomado una decisión. Retrocedió de espaldas hacia el salón, muy despacio, tratando de no despertar a Meg, y después volvió a encaminarse hacia el dormitorio tratando de que sus pasos resultasen audibles y llamó a la puerta antes de entrar con una mano que pretendía ser firme.

- Ah, eres tú, querida. Pasa.- dejó escapar Madame Giry con una voz algo sobresaltada, como si Christine hubiese estado a punto de desvelar un secreto milenario. La joven entornó la puerta a sus espaldas una vez que estuvo dentro y se quedó allí de pie. Erik no dio muestra alguna de haber percibido sus voces. De hecho parecía no poder percibir nada.

¿Cómo se encuentra- murmuró Christine deteniéndose a los pies del lecho.

- No muy lúcido, me atrevería a decir.- comentó Madame Giry con indecisión, arreglándose la larga trenza que rodeaba su cabeza.- Aunque parece que va recuperándose poco a poco. No ha perdido mucha sangre. Ha sido una verdadera suerte que te encontrases allí en ese momento, Christine. Unos minutos más y Erik no habría podido contarlo.

Christine se sentó suavemente al otro lado de la cama, mordiéndose las uñas. Desde allí podía contemplar la parte descubierta del rostro de Erik, y pensó que todo daba igual, que después de aquello para ella siempre sería el mismo. Algo muy cálido y muy dulce pareció extenderse por su corazón.

¿Despertará pronto?

- Eso espero. De hecho creo que debería haber recobrado ya el conocimiento. El impacto de lo que ha sucedido ha sido muy intenso, pero Erik es un hombre fuerte. Ha sobrevivido a muchas cosas duras en su vida. Sobrevivirá a esto.

Christine volvió la vista hacia Madame Giry, que seguía recolocándose una a una las horquillas que ceñían su cabellera.

- Muchas cosas duras... ¿A qué se refiere- se encontró preguntando la muchacha.¿Habla de algo... relacionado con su niñez¿Algo que justifique el porqué de su comportamiento y del recelo que parece demostrarle al mundo?

Madame Giry se la quedó observando con una horquilla en la mano. Era evidente que no esperaba aquella pregunta. Después clavó la vista en la delgada pieza de metal, como para evitar encontrarse con la mirada inquisitiva de Christine. Por un momento profesora y alumna parecían haber intercambiado sus papeles.

- Ya veo que no se te pueden ocultar las cosas por más tiempo.- murmuró mientras alisaba los pliegues de su falda oscura y entrelazaba las manos en su regazo; volvió a observar a Christine con mayor decisión.- Supongo que quieres saber¿verdad? A decir verdad me sorprendía que no me hubieses interrogado antes al respecto. Los caballeros enigmáticos tienen su encanto en un primer momento, pero a ninguna muchacha le gusta ser cortejada por un completo desconocido sin pasado y sin historia.

Christine se sintió enrojecer violentamente y apartó la vista. Madame Giry sonrió entonces cansadamente.

- Todo sucedió hace muchos años, querida.- comenzó de repente, y por un instante Christine notó en su voz el mismo acento soñador que tenía cuando les contaba cuentos a Meg y a ella en las largas y tormentosas noches de invierno.- Yo era muy joven... Me formaba para ser bailarina. Una de tantas. Vivía en los dormitorios de la Ópera. Un día, una noticia empezó a circular emocionadamente por el _foyer _de la danza, algo que parecía haber llegado para interrumpir nuestras vidas de tediosa laboriosidad. Una feria ambulante había llegado a París y había acampado en las orillas del Sena, cerca de la Isla de la Cité. Gitanos. Mis amigas y yo fuimos a verlos...

Durante toda su explicación Madame Giry no había dejado de contemplar el semblante de Erik tendido sobre las almohadas. Sus dedos tomaron en su regazo la mano de él, fría y lánguida.

- Recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió. Era una feria sórdida llena de pilluelos y tiendas donde todo tipo de adivinas, prestidigitadores y domadores de fieras exhibían sus habilidades. Yo estaba sobrecogida. Los circos jamás me habían gustado, porque no podía soportar la perspectiva de ver sufrir a animales inocentes sólo para complacer a los espectadores. Era un espectáculo siniestro que a mis ojos no tenía nada que envidiar a las luchas de gladiadores en la antigua Roma. No obstante, yo no sabía todavía lo que estaba a punto de contemplar... La última tienda en la que entramos a instancias de un hombre oscuro y charlatán estaba ocupada casi en su totalidad por una enorme jaula alrededor de la que se arremolinaba una auténtica multitud. Yo pensé que tendría que tratarse de una fiera realmente excepcional. Pero no lo era...

Christine observaba atentamente a Madame Giry, temiéndose lo que iba a venir a continuación. Su protectora sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

- Tenían a Erik encerrado dentro desde hacía años.- dijo sombríamente.- No era más que un niño débil y asustado que había crecido en medio del desprecio y el terror. Por aquel entonces yo tenía quince años. Él apenas había cumplido ocho. Vimos cómo aquel hombre malvado le golpeaba con un látigo y le arrancaba un saco maloliente con el que se había cubierto la cabeza para que todos pudiésemos contemplar su rostro. Tendrías que haber visto las carcajadas y los gritos insultantes de todos los que estaban allí reunidos, Christine, y su expresión de dolor infantil y a la vez incomprensiblemente maduro, una expresión que yo nunca olvidaré. Recuerdo que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Y vi en ellos un mensaje tan claro, una petición tan evidente que me resultó imposible separarme de su jaula: "Libérame, sácame de aquí..." El resto sigue resultándome del todo incomprensible. Yo me había quedado tan paralizada por aquella visión que apenas pude reaccionar cuando todos abandonaron la tienda del gitano y las delgadas pero expertas manos de Erik se abrieron camino entre los barrotes de la jaula, estrangulándole en apenas unos segundos con una cuerda que acababa de coger del suelo. Me quedé mirándole como si fuese una estatua de sal. Después me di cuenta de que tendría que hacer algo, y rápido, o de lo contrario nos atraparían a los dos allí dentro y las consecuencias podrían ser funestas. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo cogí las llaves de la jaula que aquel hombre llevaba en el bolsillo, le liberé y tomándole de la mano echamos a correr fuera de la feria, sorteando las tiendas y las caravanas sin que nadie nos descubriese y escuchando pronto los gritos de terror e indignación de los compañeros del gitano muerto. Era noche cerrada, pero no nos detuvimos hasta llegar a la Ópera. Una vez allí ayudé a Erik a esconderse en la capilla, y le mantuve apartado del resto del mundo hasta que estuve segura de que nadie había asociado aquel incidente con mi momentánea desaparición. Cuando hubo crecido me dijo que había encontrado un lugar mejor donde nadie podría descubrirle ni tratarían de hacerle daño, y supuse que se refería a los pasadizos subterráneos y al lago que se extienden bajo los cimientos de la Ópera... hasta el día de hoy.

Cuando Madame Giry terminó su explicación tuvo que secarse disimuladamente los ojos con un pañuelito de encaje que sacó de una manga. Christine, por su parte, no sabía qué decir ni qué pensar. ¡Ella le había dicho varias veces a Erik que su infancia había sido bastante desdichada debido a la muerte prematura de su padre, su mejor amigo¡Oh, qué odiosas le resultaban en aquel momento sus palabras¿Qué habría pensado él al escucharla hablar así, superviviente a tantas desgracias y sinsabores cuando Christine ni siquiera había llegado al mundo? Seguramente debía haber pensado que no era más que una niña mimada.

La voz de Madame Giry volvió a sacarla de su ensimismamiento, y Christine se obligó a prestarle atención.

- Le escondí del mundo, y de su crueldad. No ha conocido otro lugar desde entonces que el teatro de la Ópera. Fue... su patio de recreo, y ahora es su dominio artístico¡es un genio! Es... arquitecto, diseñador, es compositor... y mago¡un genio, Christine! Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie...

Christine entreabrió sus labios, y después movió la cabeza con desazón, observando el semblante de Erik, que había agitado levemente la cabeza sobre las almohadas casi como si pudiese intuir que estaban hablando de él.

¿No sabe cómo fue a parar allí- preguntó la muchacha en un hilo de voz.¿Siempre ha estado en medio de esa tribu de vagabundos, o procedía de otro lugar?

- No lo sé.- confesó Madame Giry.- Erik nunca ha accedido a contarme nada de su pasado antes del momento en que nos conocimos. Es una época de su vida que quizás prefiere mantener en sombras. No creo que nunca nos lo diga. O tal vez simplemente no lo recuerda. Es increíble la habilidad que tiene este hombre para olvidar las cosas que no le interesa recordar.- terminó diciendo con una leve sonrisa. Christine agitó la cabeza con pesar, mordiéndose las uñas.

- Es todo tan terrible... ¿Qué podría haberle pasado si usted no hubiera estado allí aquel día¿Cuántos hombres y mujeres excepcionales habrán visto coartar su potencial en una situación semejante¡No es justo! A veces siento verdadero desprecio por el género humano, Madame Giry. ¿Por qué tienen que suceder este tipo de barbaries en nuestro siglo? No es propio de personas civilizadas como las que nos jactamos de ser, y usted lo sabe.

- La gente siempre trata de destruir lo que teme.- replicó Madame Giry.- Y teme lo que no comprende. No esperes misericordia ni aún en los tiempos que corren. La gente no entenderá que alguien diferente pueda ser considerado un genio.

Hubo un prolongado silencio en la estancia. El reloj del salón dio las once de la noche. No se oía el menor sonido en la casa; Meg debía de seguir profundamente dormida en el diván, sin cambiarse siquiera de ropa.

- Y dime una última cosa, Christine.- añadió de repente Madame Giry.¿Tú serías capaz de seguir mirando a Erik de la misma forma... aún en el supuesto de que conocieses lo que se esconde debajo de esa máscara¿Lo que él trata desesperadamente de ocultarte?

Christine se quedó mirando a su profesora con los ojos muy abiertos. Durante un segundo se planteó si quizás Madame Giry había reparado en su irrupción anterior en la estancia cuando le había quitado la máscara a Erik. Pero en el semblante de ella no había dobles intenciones. Hablaba de buena fe.

- Nunca podré dejar de verle como a la persona más extraordinaria que he conocido en mi vida.- dijo al fin la muchacha.- Y si alguna vez tiemblo al observarle será por el pensamiento de que me hallo frente a un genio. Ni el semblante más aterrorizador conseguiría que me alejase de él.

- Me alegra oírte decir eso.- respondió Madame Giry tratando de disimular una sonrisa de alivio, acariciando la mejilla de Christine por encima de la cama.- La perfección está en los ojos del que mira, querida. Si no logras recordar dentro de unos años ninguna de mis enseñanzas de ballet, recuerda al menos eso.

Sucedió exactamente como Madame Giry había previsto. Hasta casi una hora más tarde Erik no comenzó a emerger lentamente del abrazo de la inconsciencia. Nunca supo cuánto tiempo había pasado así. Sólo sabía que durante lo que a él le resultó una eternidad había permanecido sumido en las tinieblas, como si se encontrase dando la cara a un vacío inmenso en el que no había nada... ni siquiera dolor. Pero al poco tiempo esa sensación de hallarse sumergido en la nada más absoluta comenzó a remitir lentamente. Imágenes difusas revoloteaban por su mente enfebrecida, torturándole en un remolino que poco a poco iba concretándose.

Erik empezó a vislumbrar caras en medio de las sombras... Rostros oscuros y burlones que le rodeaban por doquier y que al parecer se hallaban muy entretenidos señalando algo entre grandes gestos. Sabía que estaban gritando, pero no podía distinguir en un primer momento a qué se debía, ni por qué él se encontraba allí. Sólo sentía dolor. Una extraña sensación de ardor latente que le recorría el pecho y que le hacía estremecerse con cada respiración.

Las imágenes siguieron concretándose. En medio de aquel maremágnum de rostros pudo distinguir algo que permanecía firme a su alrededor, unas líneas verticales de metal... unas barras... ¿una jaula? Pero¿cómo...? Erik habría gritado de haber podido. En medio de la pesadilla se agitó violentamente, sintiendo cómo un frío sudor empapaba su cuerpo debido a la angustia que le provocaba adivinar (¡o más bien recordar!) el lugar en el que se encontraba. Creyó sentir el contacto de algo duro bajo él, sí, un suelo cubierto de paja sucia, y después un dolor que no tenía nada que ver con la herida de su costado, y que se asemejaba al ardor de unos latigazos. Y después llegaron las voces. Esta vez perfectamente inteligibles. Más de lo que él hubiera deseado.

"¡Contemplad, damas y caballeros, al Hijo del Diablo!", gritaba una voz atronadora en medio de un torrente de carcajadas. "¡Se estremecerán¡Se horrorizarán!"

"¡Hijo del Diablo!"

Y entonces gritó por fin, y el sonido de su propia voz se elevó por encima de los rumores de su pesadilla y disipó en un segundo las últimas brumas que le envolvían. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Pero no vio nada en un primer momento, nada a excepción de una luz que a él le resultó cegadora y que le hizo parpadear. Cuando quiso alzar un brazo para taparse la cara se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo parecía pesar tanto que le resultaba casi imposible moverse.

Poco a poco sus pensamientos empezaron a ordenarse, pero¿por qué había tanto silencio de repente¿Y por qué él seguía sintiendo aquel dolor atroz en el pecho? Al cabo de unos segundos tomó conciencia de que se encontraba tendido en un camastro y entonces pudo volver a abrir los ojos a duras penas.

Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el interior de una modesta estancia iluminada por el difuso resplandor de algunas velas que arrojaban sombras danzantes sobre las paredes. Una sombra se movió a su lado, y entonces sintió el contacto de una mano delgada sobre su frente, frío y sedante. Erik no hubiese necesitado ver de quién se trataba para reconocerla. Conocía aquellas manos tanto como conocía las suyas propias... porque eran precisamente las que le habían liberado en el pasado de aquella misma pesadilla.

¿Paulette...- se encontró diciendo con una voz ronca que parecía reacia a salir de su garganta. Volvió a parpadear y entonces pudo contemplar a la mujer que se encontraba sentada al borde de su lecho, contemplándole con una expresión que era mezcla de preocupación y profundo alivio.

- Vaya, no puedo creerlo¡por fin has despertado- dijo Madame Giry en voz baja con una débil sonrisa.- Empezaba a temer que hubiese algo roto en el interior de esta cabeza.

Erik no comprendía nada. Sólo sabía que le dolía todo el cuerpo, y que se sentía más débil de lo que había estado en su vida. Cuando trató de incorporarse a medias sobre el lecho sintió una nueva descarga de dolor que le hizo gemir y derrumbarse de nuevo sobre la almohada, cerrando los ojos un instante.

¿Qué ha pasado¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí- murmuró después, sujetando la muñeca de Madame Giry con una mano crispada.¿Dónde... dónde estoy?

- Te hirieron, Erik. Te hirieron más gravemente de lo que te imaginas. No puedes saber lo cerca que has estado de no poder contarlo. Pero afortunadamente has podido recuperarte. ¿No recuerdas nada- inquirió Madame Giry.¿Absolutamente nada?

Erik se quedó observando el rostro de la mujer que le había criado como si fuese su hermano pequeño casi veinticinco años atrás, y vio en sus ojos claros y enmarcados por leves ojeras una sombra de preocupación. Claro que recordaba algo... Poco a poco algunas imágenes que esta vez no tenían nada que ver con las pesadillas empezaron a reconstruirse en su mente. Un cementerio, unos hombres encapuchados, el destello de una espada... un charco de sangre... el frío inerte de la nieve...

Y allí, junto a él, vestida de negro y contemplándole con una expresión absolutamente aterrorizada...

Los ojos verdes de Erik se abrieron de par en par ante aquel recuerdo. Volvió a alzar la cabeza pese al dolor que recorrió su cuerpo, jadeante. Un súbito y horrible presentimiento se había apoderado de él, y apenas pudo expresarlo con voz temblorosa debido a la angustia.

¿Dónde estÂ?Le han hecho algo esos bastardos¿Dónde...?

- Sshhh¡deja de alterarte así! Todo está bien, estás a salvo ahora. Pero no me lo agradezcas a mí.- dijo Madame Giry, y la sonrisa de su rostro se intensificó mientras volvía hacia atrás la cabeza.- Agradéceselo a una persona que de no haber estado junto a ti en aquel momento lo más posible es que ahora todo hubiese terminado para ti.

La mirada de Erik siguió a la de Madame Giry y entonces pudo ver a una figura oscura que permanecía de pie en una esquina de la habitación y en cuya presencia no había reparado antes por el sencillo motivo de que su vestido negro se confundía con las sombras que invadían el dormitorio. La figura se adelantó hacia el resplandor con paso vacilante. La expresión que en aquel momento presidía el rostro de Christine Daaé habría sido difícil de describir. Era una mezcla perfecta de angustia, alivio, dolor y temor. Era todo eso, y a la vez no era nada. Su piel estaba tan pálida como la de una muñeca de cera, y los largos cabellos rizados le caían en desorden sobre los hombros y a lo largo de su espalda. Tenía los ojos hinchados como si hubiese estado conteniendo el llanto durante horas.

Erik se quedó observándola durante largos segundos sin decir nada. Tal vez había perdido la facultad de hablar. Los ojos de ella le devolvieron la mirada con algo de timidez entremezclada con su congoja, retorciendo nerviosamente sus pequeñas manos. Erik tragó saliva, y se incorporó un poco más sobre la cama, tratando de no gemir ante el dolor que atravesó su pecho al hacerlo.

- Christine...

Los labios de ella temblaron perceptiblemente cuando se aproximó a la cama muy despacio, como una muñeca mecánica, deteniéndose junto a él. La intensidad de la mirada que en aquel momento estaban compartiendo casi parecía arrancar chispas en la habitación. Después Christine soltó un repentino gemido y cayó de rodillas junto a él, apoyando los brazos sobre las sábanas y regando con sus besos y con sus lágrimas la mano que su Ángel de la Música mantenía abandonada sobre la cama.

¡Christine- exclamó Erik débilmente, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía con más fuerza al verla así, sumida en una mezcla de desesperación e inenarrable alivio. Quiso levantarse de la cama, tomarla entre sus brazos e incorporarla, pero Madame Giry pareció leer en su rostro como en un libro abierto y le obligó a permanecer tumbado delicadamente.

¡No te muevas! Aún estás muy débil. Supongo por tu expresión que ya estás al tanto de lo que pasó. Habéis corrido un serio peligro los dos.

- No pretendían atacar a Christine, Paulette.- dijo Erik sin dejar de observar a la joven inclinada junto a él.- Sean quienes sean esos esbirros, ten por seguro que su objetivo no era una cantante revelación sueca. ¡Uno no irrumpe en un cementerio al anochecer armado con espadas y mosquetones para secuestrar a una vedette!

¿Y para secuestrar a un espectro- murmuró Christine con voz insegura.- Erik, tengo la impresión de que no parecieron demasiado sorprendidos al verte en el mismo lugar...

- Ya lo sé, pequeña. A eso me refería.- respondió él pensativamente, y al apoyarse sobre un codo volvió a dejar escapar un gemido de dolor.- No me acuses de presuntuoso, pero me parece que el Fantasma de la Ópera tiene muchas más probabilidades que Christine Daaé de aparecer en la lista de los más buscados de Francia.

Ella esbozó una leve sonrisa, aunque Madame Giry se dio cuenta de que seguía observando los vendajes de Erik con aprensión. Íntimamente la profesora de ballet estaba bastante sorprendida al ver cómo las mentes de ambos discurrían por senderos bastante similares.

¡Entonces estás de acuerdo conmigo en que no fue una casualidad! Pero¿quién puede estar detrás de esto¿Quién conocía la relación existente entre vosotros- al decir aquello Madame Giry se percató de que Christine pareció bastante turbada, pero Erik sostuvo su mirada con atención.¡La única respuesta estaría en la Ópera Populaire! No sería extraño que alguien hubiese decidido poner fin a la leyenda del fantasma que sobrevuela desde hace años toda la empresa, pero de ahí a relacionarlo con Christine... ¿Quién está al tanto de sus progresos- y después de un instante añadió¿Crees que los nuevos directores podrían tener algo que ver? No parecen muy satisfechos con la coacción a la que los has estado sometiendo todo este tiempo, si me permites el atrevimiento.

- No, no creo que tengan nada que ver.- dijo Erik observando el crepitar de la chimenea con el ceño fruncido.- Ten en cuenta que el éxito de Christine en la última velada de gala ha sido para ellos como un regalo de Navidad. Ahora tienen una nueva Prima Donna que atraerá la atención de todo París. Sé que están ya bastante hartos de las exigencias presuntuosas de esa bazofia musical de Carlotta y no tendrán más que esperar un poco para ponerla de patitas en la calle. En el fondo estoy seguro de que les encanta mi método de extorsión...

- Quizás tienes razón.- contestó Madame Giry pensativa.- Los directores jamás pondrían en peligro a Christine aún para tenderte una trampa, es cierto, eso es absurdo. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

- Oh, tendré que realizar ciertas... averiguaciones. No creo que tarde demasiado en descubrir quién anda detrás de todo esto. Y cuando lo haya averiguado será un auténtico placer mantener una amigable charla entre el lazo punjab, él y yo.

¿Jamás dejarás de ser tan impetuoso- Madame Giry alzó una ceja.- Tú sabrás mejor que nadie lo que haces. Pero aún no ha llegado ese momento. Hasta que te recuperes no podrás volver a la Ópera. Tendrás que quedarte aquí, bajo nuestros cuidados. Sería un suicidio por tu parte ponerte en movim...

¿Qué¿Quedarme aquí¿Con vosotras? Estás loca.- dejó escapar Erik con una expresión en su rostro bastante inquietante.- Sabes lo que te pasaría si alguien en la Ópera se enterase de que estás protegiendo a su tirano fantasmal bajo tu techo¿verdad¿A quién vas a dar explicaciones, a ese par de necios que dirigen mi empresa como si se tratase de uno más de sus negocios de chatarra? Inténtalo, me encantará ver las caras que ponen al escucharte.

- Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de esto.- replicó Madame Giry fríamente.- Christine no va a decir nada, y en cuanto a Meg, te prometo que me aseguraré de que comprende bien el concepto de mantener la boca cerrada, por mucho que le cueste. Pero mientras me quede un soplo de aliento en el cuerpo no voy a consentir que pongas en peligro tu vida, Erik.

- Ya veo. Así que tendré que pasar por encima de tu cadáver para intentar llevar a cabo mis averiguaciones... y mi venganza¿no es cierto, Paulette- dijo Erik mientras en sus ojos ardía aquel fuego abrasador que habría hecho retroceder al soldado más avezado.- Esto promete ser interesante... muy interesante...

- Oh, deja de ponerme a prueba¡no voy a entrar en tu juego- exclamó Madame Giry, cruzando los brazos.- A veces vuelves a comportarte como un niño pequeño. ¿Qué vas a hacer si te permito marchar de aquí¿Irte por tu propio pie? Por el amor de Dios, Erik¡si apenas puedes levantar un brazo! No confundas la valentía y la sed de venganza con la temeridad absurda.

Él pareció dispuesto a replicar de forma hiriente, pero en el mismo instante en que abrió la boca sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre Christine, que seguía arrodillada al lado de su lecho contemplándole con ojos desteñidos. No había soltado su mano durante toda la conversación. Había en su semblante tanto anhelo y tanto miedo entremezclados que Erik sintió cómo en un segundo se derrumbaban todos los argumentos ofensivos que estaba dispuesto a esgrimir. Se planteó lo que podría pasarle a ella si le sucedía algo¿podría Christine salir adelante sola? Erik sabía la respuesta, y no resultaba reconfortante. El dolor que había leído en los ojos de su joven protegida casi le había hecho olvidar el suyo propio. Lo mismo volvió a sucederle en aquel momento. Dudó, y Madame Giry percibió con consuelo aquella brecha en su decisión.

- Creo que lo único que necesitas ahora es descansar.- dijo, incorporándose y alisando los pliegues de su falda.- Has perdido mucha sangre, Erik. Por tu bien más vale que olvides tus deseos de venganza por lo menos hasta dentro de unos días. Primero tienes que recuperarte. Después, podrás ocuparte de tus asuntos. Pero hasta entonces te consideraré el convaleciente al que tengo bajo mis cuidados, y no dejaré que abandones esta casa hasta que llegue el momento oportuno.

- Que podrá postergarse durante semanas, me temo.- gruñó Erik, pasándose una mano por los ojos con cansancio.- Tú ganas, Paulette, pero no esperes que me someta a tus reglas como una más de tus hijas. Sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer, y cuándo lo tengo que hacer.

- No lo pongo en duda.- respondió ella con cierto alivio. Y después se dio cuenta de que Erik no la había escuchado. Estaba contemplando de nuevo a Christine, que, sin pronunciar palabra, le había agradecido aquel gesto con una débil sonrisa que bastó para eliminar las últimas dudas que revoloteaban sobre el alma atormentada de Erik. Los ojos de Madame Giry oscilaron entre los dos, y después carraspeó, plenamente consciente de que ninguno parecía reparar en su presencia. Finalmente dijo con un suspiro algo exasperado- Creo que Meg está llamándome. Iré a ver qué sucede. Christine, no dejes que se levante, y vete tú también a tu cama cuanto antes. Ha sido un día duro para todos.

Christine murmuró algo incomprensible y después Madame Giry salió discretamente de la estancia, entornando la puerta a sus espaldas. Hubo un hondo silencio. Los dos siguieron mirándose. Por primera vez desde que se conocían ninguno parecía saber qué decir.

¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien- preguntó Erik al fin con una voz que pretendía ser serena.¿No te han... hecho nada esos desconocidos¿Ni un rasguño? Cuando vi que saltaban sobre ti de esa forma creí que iba a arder de cólera en aquel mismo momento.

- Estoy sana y salva.- respondió Christine, bajando la vista.- Pero hay muchas cosas que no entiendo... Erik¿qué hacías tú en el cementerio esta noche¿Por qué me seguiste¿Sabías acaso que algo así estaba a punto de suceder?

- Lo intuía.- murmuró él con el ceño fruncido.- No me preguntes cómo. Después te vi marchar de la Ópera en un carruaje, y justo después de ti salieron a caballo tres hombres desconocidos que tomaron la misma dirección. Me apresuré a partir detrás de ellos y... bueno, el resto ya lo conoces.

- Podías haber muerto por mi culpa, Erik.

En la voz de Christine no residía la entonación propia de una pregunta, sino la de quien se limita a constatar un hecho perfectamente factible.

- Sí.- respondió Erik, alzando la vista al techo.- Quizás. No hubiera dejado de resultar romántico¿no crees? Lo habría hecho con gusto. Morir por ti en un instante sería un honor mayor que vivir una vida entera sumido en el abandono y el olvido.

Christine soltó un débil gemido al escucharle y apoyó el rostro en la mano que Erik mantenía abandonada sobre las sábanas. Entonces pudo sentir que seguía llorando, y que sus cálidas lágrimas humedecían pausadamente su piel. Aquel contacto le conmocionó. Nunca hasta entonces la había tocado más que a través de sus guantes negros, y se preguntó cómo la piel de una mujer podría resultar tan suave.

- Si hubieses muerto... Si hubieses muerto, Erik...

¿Habrías llorado por mí- musitó él, contemplándola con expresión expectante.

- No.- susurró Christine, alzando la vista hacia él sin incorporarse.¡Me habría marchado detrás de ti¡No hubiese podido soportarlo!

Erik tragó saliva, confundido y aturdido, sin saber muy bien qué debía decir. Todo había resultado muy fácil cuando estaban en la Ópera y era él quien controlaba la situación... pero ahora... Sabía que con Christine cerca él se encontraba totalmente desarmado; el temor que era capaz de infundir en cualquier corazón humano se derretía como la nieve bajo el sol, y sólo quedaba el hombre, el hombre de carne y hueso que había tratado de enmascarar durante todos aquellos años. Sus dedos acariciaron el cabello revuelto de Christine torpemente, pensando que habría dado un mundo por uno solo de aquellos rizos. Y ella simplemente siguió observándole, casi como si temiese que él pudiera desvanecerse en un suspiro.

- Ven aquí.- pidió Erik al cabo de unos segundos, tomándola de la mano para que se incorporase y se sentase a su lado, sobre el lecho. Christine obedeció muy despacio. Erik extendió entonces la mano y secó con suavidad las lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas y apenas la dejaban respirar.- Todo está bien, Christine.- continuó él con voz grave.- Estoy aquí, y tú estás aquí. Nada más importa. Si hasta ahora he podido protegerte, nada de lo que pueda pasarme sucederá en vano.

Christine se pasó una mano por los ojos, asintiendo en silencio. Y después, en un acto reflejo, se arrojó en sus brazos, enterrando el rostro en su hombro y llorando quedamente en él. Erik se quedó perplejo ante aquel súbito arranque, y apenas acertó a rodearla con sus brazos. Tenerla tan cerca bastaba para arrebatarle la poca cordura que le quedaba. "Dios mío... ¡dame alguna señal de que esto no es un sueño!" Como en respuesta, un repentino dolor atravesó su pecho y le hizo gemir.

¡Oh, lo siento- balbuceó Christine, apartándose rápidamente de él y contemplando las apretadas vendas que ceñían su costado.- Había olvidado que... Perdóname¡ya no sé ni lo que hago!

- No importa. Al dolor ya estoy acostumbrado. Te recuerda que estás vivo.

- No digas esas cosas horribles. Pronto todo esto terminaràErik. Te curarás, y podremos volver a la Ópera. Todo volverá a ser como antes... Estoy segura...

¿De veras- respondió Erik con algo de amargura, clavando la vista en la chimenea encendida.¿Con espejos de por medio?

Christine entreabrió sus labios sonrosados, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que en aquella pregunta iba lanzada una proposición muda que llevaba mucho tiempo aleteando inconscientemente por la cabeza de ambos. Y aún no quería, ni sabía, responder a ella. Estaba demasiado aturdida y demasiado cansada. Erik debió de percibir su vacilación, porque sin decir nada volvió a rodearla con sus brazos y la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, indiferente a las punzadas de dolor que el contacto le produjo en la herida de su pecho. Y de nuevo aquel abrazo le resultó a Christine tan poderoso como una crisálida de cristal irrompible que la protegiese del resto del mundo. Sabía que nada malo podría llegar a sucederle mientras Erik estuviese cerca. Dejándose vencer por el tranquilizador roce de su piel reclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro varonil, embriagándose por la firmeza de aquel cuerpo. Y él simplemente la mantuvo junto a sí durante largos minutos, en silencio, enredando sus dedos con suavidad en el cabello revuelto de Christine.

"Nadie puede saber lo que nos deparará el futuro... pero en este momento, y en este lugar, estás conmigo... ¡y eso vale más que nada!"


	3. Las enseñanzas del Ángel de la Música

Las enseñanzas del Ángel de la Música

¿Cómo había empezado todo aquello? Realmente parecía que habían pasado años, siglos desde la primera vez en que hablaron, aunque tan sólo había sido unos pocos meses antes. No obstante, aunque Erik viviese durante miles de años, jamás iba a olvidar aquella lejana noche de septiembre en que su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Aquel día habían estrenado _Aníbal_, cosechando un éxito como pocas veces se había visto en la Ópera Populaire. Erik recordaba que varias horas después de que todo el mundo desapareciese de la escena y de que el público regresase a sus hogares, cuando aquel ambiente de exhausto triunfo tan familiar empezaba a extenderse por los dormitorios de las bailarinas y todo el magno edificio de Garnier permanecía sumido en la sombra y en el silencio, él se había deslizado fuera de su guarida como solía hacer algunas noches, envuelto en su capa negra y confundiéndose con la oscuridad reinante. Llevaba en el bolsillo del frac una carta destinada al señor director Lefèvre en la que sugería (el Fantasma de la Ópera siempre sugería, jamás exigía) el ascenso de Meg Giry al puesto de corifeo, en un intento de que el manager se fijase en la hija de la profesora de ballet, que tenía secretos planes para ella que jamás le había confesado a nadie. Erik sabía que Madame Giry no habría aprobado aquella coacción, pero Paulette no tenía por qué enterarse... Además, resultaba siempre tan entretenido amedrentar al aprensivo y supersticioso Lefèvre... Erik había sonreído para sí con malicia; el lado oscuro siempre resultaba demasiado tentador.

Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos y desbarató por completo todos los planes que había hecho para aquella noche. Erik estaba atravesando uno de los corredores del _foyer _de la danza que suponía completamente desalojado en aquellos momentos cuando escuchó una voz de muchacha. Una voz extrañamente dulce y cándida que entonaba el estribillo de una de aquellas viejas arias tan familiares para el edificio. Erik se había detenido como clavado en el suelo. Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Jamás sus oídos, acostumbrados a captar toda la belleza y la espiritualidad de la música, habían escuchado un canto semejante. ¡Aquella voz parecía realmente un instrumento divino! Pero, pese a eso, podía apreciarse en la garganta de aquella joven desconocida una falta de aprendizaje y de disciplina casi absoluta. Parecía como si nadie le hubiese hecho darse cuenta del inmenso potencial que poseía. Erik, tragando saliva, se deslizó en medio de la oscuridad hasta detenerse junto al marco de la puerta entrecerrada del lugar en el que se hallaba aquella artista desconocida, asegurándose de que ella no podría verle, y sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones.

Una joven permanecía sentada sobre el suelo alfombrado del vestidor, una muchacha apenas, desatando con parsimonia los lazos de sus zapatillas de baile y cantando para sí misma sin darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba escuchando. Absorta, mantenía la cabeza inclinada con una espesa cascada de pelo rizado cayéndole sobre los hombros, y Erik pudo ver entonces el rostro de mujer más hermoso que había contemplado en su vida. Pero aquella visión sólo duró unos segundos. Cuando la chica se hubo descalzado Erik la vio incorporarse, y, aturdido, se apresuró a abandonar el corredor en el mayor de los silencios y regresó a su guarida con toda la velocidad que sus pies le permitían. Había olvidado todo lo relacionado con la carta que debía dejar en el despacho de Lefèvre. De hecho, lo había olvidado todo.

Aquella noche no pudo pegar ojo y no cesó de dar vueltas y más vueltas en su cama. Sufría mucho. Una y otra vez la imagen de aquella muchacha acudía a su mente, y casi podía volver a escuchar el suave rumor de su canto dentro de su cabeza, tentándole, prometiéndole, atrayéndole sin que ella lo hubiese percibido siquiera. Erik recordaba haber derramado incluso lágrimas de frustración ante un sentimiento ahogador que creía que jamás le iba a afectar a él. Aquella noche tuvo fiebre¡fiebre de amor, y durante horas se consumió en una desazón que le hacía oscilar entre la más absoluta desesperanza y el resurgir de un anhelo dormido; tan pronto se mostraba partidario de esforzarse por olvidar a aquella joven como sentía la necesidad apremiante de conocerla. Finalmente, después de aquella vigilia enloquecedora, cuando los primeros rayos del sol despuntaban en el mundo exterior y el teatro de la Ópera volvía a ponerse en pie, Erik se levantó de la cama con una decisión prendida en su mente: costase lo que costase, tenía que averiguar quién era ella, y cómo podía llegar a conocerla sin que retrocediese atemorizada.

Resulta fácil imaginar el júbilo que le embargó al descubrir, algunos días más tarde, que aquella muchacha era la Christine Daaé cuyo nombre había estado oyendo desde hacía casi diez años de labios de Paulette Giry. Recordaba bien la historia de la pequeña huérfana sueca a la que su amiga había llevado a vivir junto a ella y Meg, pero nunca había llegado a verla. A decir verdad apenas había prestado atención a un hecho que siempre le había resultado marginal en su vida. ¿Qué importancia podían llegar a tener en él los tejemanejes de Paulette? Pero ahora aquella situación cambiaba por completo, y un inmenso e inesperado abanico de posibilidades se abría ante él. Y si bien es honrado confesar la perplejidad que semejante confesión provocó en Madame Giry, que creyó estar soñando cuando el hombre al que creía conocer tan bien le habló en voz trémula de un amor desesperado y absoluto por la muchacha a la que había criado como si fuese su hija, era obvio que la profesora de ballet no las tenía todas consigo cuando se dio cuenta de que Erik no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando encontrarse casualmente con Christine por algún corredor de la Ópera. Le conocía demasiado bien para pensar eso, y por ello le dejó bien claro desde un primer momento que ella no quería tener nada que ver con sus pesquisas amorosas, y que no estaba dispuesta a hacer el papel de celestina.

No fue necesario. Pronto Christine, hasta entonces una inocente y confiada jovencita sin mayores preocupaciones que escoger el tutú y las zapatillas que iba a llevar en el próximo ensayo, empezó a notar cosas extrañas que sucedían a su alrededor, cosas del todo inexplicables desde un punto de vista racional. Velas que se apagaban solas a su paso, puertas que se abrían ante ella, misteriosos cólicos que afectaban a un mismo tiempo a Carlotta y a todas sus suplentes y que sirvieron para hacer que los recién estrenados directores se fijasen en su joven talento... ¿Qué era todo aquello? Erik la seguía entre bastidores, sobre las tramoyas, la vigilaba desde lo alto de la gran sala de espectáculos durante los ensayos, la observaba marcharse con nostalgia cada anochecer desde el ático del magno edificio de Garnier, pero, sobre todo, anhelaba el momento en que solía observarla cada tarde a escasos metros de distancia, detrás del espejo de falso reflejo que había tenido la idea de situar en el camerino al que Christine había sido trasladada en las últimas semanas. Durante horas la adoraba en silencio mientras ella deambulaba por el cuarto, cepillando su larga y rizada cabellera, leyendo los libretos de los estrenos o simplemente descansando sobre el diván, con su hermosa cabecita reclinada en los almohadones de raso. Pero pronto resultó evidente que Christine sospechaba algo raro. Desaparecieron su serenidad y su aburrimiento y Erik se dio cuenta de que muy a menudo solía recorrer con su mirada el interior de su camerino cuando estaba sola... como si buscase la presencia de alguien invisible. ¿Había descubierto acaso quién era él en realidad?

La respuesta la obtuvo una tarde en que la oyó hablar en susurros con Meg, en el _foyer _de la danza entonces desierto. Era obvio que Christine estaba muy expectante... casi asustada. Pero la confesión que le hizo a su amiga no estaba presidida por ningún terror. Erik se quedó escuchándola con mudo asombro desde su escondite, tras los muros huecos de la estancia. La había oído hablar de un ángel que su padre había prometido enviarle antes de morir...

¡Un Ángel de la Música!

- Él siempre me había hablado de él, y yo he soñado descubrirle durante todo este tiempo.- había susurrado Christine a su amiga con ojos brillantes.¡Y él está aquí ahora¡Puedo sentirlo! Meg, algo muy extraño me está sucediendo. No, no me mires así¡no estoy loca! Siento su presencia, siento sus ojos al mirarme, los ojos de ese gran genio... de ese ángel...

A juzgar por la expresión de Meg, debía pensar que a su amiga se le había cruzado algún cable, pero como no era una muchacha excesivamente profunda pronto se olvidó de aquella revelación.

En cuanto a Erik, vio el cielo abierto ante aquel descubrimiento. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para poner en práctica el plan que en un segundo había tomado forma en su mente. Aquella noche, cuando Christine yacía medio recostada sobre el diván de su camerino, en la penumbra, acariciando distraídamente un cojín de terciopelo, Erik le habló desde detrás del espejo:

_- Yo soy tu Ángel de Música... Ven, vamos, Ángel de Música..._

La reacción que su voz ejerció sobre la expectante muchacha fue mayor de lo que podía haber imaginado en sus más locas fantasías. La vio incorporarse lentamente sobre el diván, con sus bellos ojos castaños abiertos de par en par, los labios entreabiertos, y una luz diáfana y pletórica que transformó su rostro otorgándole una alegría que Erik jamás había podido ver en ella. Y después, cuando Christine se arrodilló muy despacio delante del espejo sin ver más que su propio rostro y dejó rodar por sus mejillas dos lágrimas de felicidad, Erik sintió que por primera vez creía en Dios.

¡Y creía con una fuerza arrolladora!

Desde entonces empezó a forjarse entre ellos una extraña relación de dependencia que habría escapado a la comprensión de cualquier persona ajena a lo que sucedía. Llegó un momento en que Christine apenas podía esperar la llegada de la tarde para encerrarse a solas en su camerino con la voz de su ángel, que día tras día se dedicaba a darle lecciones de música que conseguían transportarla a una dimensión totalmente nueva para ella. Había en aquella voz una belleza tan arrolladora que muchas veces se encontró imaginándose cómo sería su poseedor. Por algún motivo incomprensible el Ángel de la Música nunca había accedido a sus ruegos de que le permitiese verle junto a sí. ¿Qué daño podría haber en ello? Pero Christine callaba, porque el mero placer de escuchar su canto servía para eliminar las últimas dudas que revoloteasen por su cabeza. Era más feliz de lo que lo había sido en toda su vida.

Hubo un día, no obstante, en que ambos se dieron cuenta de que su relación de maestro y alumna estaba empezando a adquirir unos tintes de insoslayable afecto mutuo. Erik recordaba muy bien cómo había sucedido aquello. Después de la lección de aquel día él seguía sentado donde solía hacerlo, frente al espejo convertido en ventana desde su perspectiva, guardando el violín que siempre llevaba consigo para acompañar a Christine en las canciones que debía memorizar. Ella parecía extrañamente dubitativa aquella noche, y Erik se dio cuenta de que deseaba preguntarle algo, pero que no se atrevía a hacerlo. Cuando la interrogó al respecto Christine se sentó a su vez con mucha lentitud al otro lado del espejo, sin ver más que su reflejo expectante, y dijo al cabo de unos segundos:

- Es sólo que... Bueno, he estado pensando que todos los ángeles tienen un nombre¿no es cierto¿Por qué nunca me has dicho el tuyo? Sé que no deseas que mis ojos puedan verte, pero si al menos pudiese saber... cómo debo llamarte cuando te necesite...

Erik recordaba que aquella pregunta le había descolocado por completo. En un primer momento no supo si debía responderle o no. ¡Nadie en todo París salvo Paulette Giry sabía cómo se llamaba! Pero al verla frente a sí, arrodillada sobre el suelo alfombrado en medio del cúmulo de su falda blanca, observándole sin verle con una expresión tan dulce y expectante, supo que no podría ignorar sus inquietudes por más tiempo.

- Puedes llamarme Erik... si así lo deseas.

- Erik...- Christine había pronunciado aquella palabra lentamente, como saboreándola, con su hermosa cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Sus manos marfileñas se posaron sobre la fría superficie del espejo, y después permaneció silenciosa, sin decir nada más. Erik sintió cómo su corazón latía con más fuerza al escuchar por vez primera su nombre en los labios de la mujer a la que amaba. ¡Ah, sonaba tan dulce... tan atrayente...! Un callado suspiro escapó de sus pulmones al extender su mano al mismo tiempo y deslizarla sobre el cristal. ¡Sólo eran unos milímetros los que le separaban de ella¡Habría resultado tan fácil atravesar el espejo y estrecharla entre sus brazos...!

Pero no podía hacerlo. Además, algo le decía que la situación estaba empezando a escapársele de las manos. Recordaba que se había incorporado precipitadamente y había murmurado una frase de despedida, y después había corrido hacia su guarida, como si huyese de sus propios temores. Mil y un pensamientos revoloteaban por su atormentada mente. ¿A qué estaba jugando¿Qué derecho tenía él de aprovecharse de las creencias y esperanzas de una pobre niña a la que su padre agonizante había prometido enviarle un Ángel de la Música¿Por qué iba a ser él, Erik, ese ángel? Y, por encima de todo... ¿cómo reaccionaría Christine cuando más tarde o más temprano descubriese que su ángel no era más que un farsante, un hombre de carne y hueso? Seguramente se llevaría la mayor decepción de su vida. Y Erik no podía ni imaginar la perspectiva de que alguien hiciese sufrir a su protegida, y menos aún que fuese él esa persona.

Aquella noche se prometió a sí mismo no volver a hablar con Christine durante algunos días, el tiempo necesario para aclarar sus propias ideas al respecto. Detestaba la perspectiva de hacerle daño, aún sabiendo la extrañeza que le iba a provocar a ella su ausencia, pero aquello seguramente resultaría mejor a largo plazo. Mas no fue capaz de cumplir su promesa durante mucho tiempo. A los tres o cuatro días de aquella resolución supo que no podía seguir sin acudir a su lado como cada noche, porque la había estado observando durante los ensayos de _Il Muto_ y cuando ella creía que se encontraba sola en el _foyer _de la danza, y había percibido un brillo tan desesperado en sus ojos que sintió que se le partía el corazón. Durante horas había vagado Christine como un alma en pena por su camerino aquellas noches, llamando a Erik con susurros desesperados, frotándose las manos y lamentando haber hecho algo que pudiese incomodar a su ángel.

¿Por qué no quieres volver a hablarme- la oyó sollozar la última noche.¿Es que ya te has cansado de mí?

Y Erik regresó, regresó como un perro fiel y sumiso capaz de obedecer los mínimos deseos de su dueña, porque cualquier palabra de Christine se había convertido en ley para él, por mucho que le doliese reconocerlo. Pero toda tentativa de engañarla había desaparecido de su conciencia. Sabía que podía ser considerado un asesino, un embaucador, un crápula que conseguía tener en un puño a la dirección de la Ópera durante años y años, pero era por encima de todo un caballero, y sabía que aquella farsa tendría que terminar de una vez. Aquella última noche le dijo a Christine a media voz que al día siguiente a la misma hora, después de que ella interpretase su papel estelar de Margarita sustituyendo a Carlotta, que se encontraba "misteriosamente" enferma, acudiría junto a ella y la llevaría consigo para que pudiese contemplarle por primera vez. Erik no las tenía todas consigo al prometerle aquello, pues no sabía cómo podría reaccionar ella. Pero la expresión de absoluta felicidad e ilusión que pudo ver en ese momento en el rostro de Christine sirvió para hacer desaparecer todas sus dudas.

Todo sucedió exactamente como le había asegurado. Aquella noche Erik franqueó por primera vez la barrera del espejo, una barrera más psicológica que física, y tomó la pequeña mano de Christine entre las suyas, y la guió por los pasadizos subterráneos hasta lo más hondo, hasta su guarida. El momento en que se encontraron por vez primera frente a frente había quedado indisolublemente grabado en sus memorias. Los ojos de Christine se habían abierto de par en par como en medio de un éxtasis sobrenatural cuando se dio cuenta por fin de que el ángel que le había enseñado a cantar como inspirada por un hálito divino no era más que un hombre de carne y hueso. ¡Y ella no había huido atemorizada, ni le había acusado de jugar con sus creencias! Simplemente se había quedado escuchándole muda de admiración mientras él le cantaba en medio de las velas que alumbraban su guarida, temblando de emoción, sin que ella se diese cuenta. Si Christine había reparado en que su ángel era conocido por el resto de trabajadores del edificio como el Fantasma de la Ópera, cosa evidente, no hizo ninguna mención al respecto.

Aquella noche había gozado de su hospitalidad y había dormido en la guarida del lago, más confortablemente de lo que nunca lo había hecho. Unos extraños y turbadores anhelos habían comenzado a aletear en su corazón desde aquel encuentro, aunque eso era algo que Erik no supo nunca. Posiblemente se habría sentido aliviado de conocer la inmensa magnitud del cambio que su presencia palpable había producido en su joven protegida. Christine soñó con él aquella noche. Y descubrir a la mañana siguiente su presencia, sentado frente a su piano y aguardando pacientemente su despertar entregado a la armonía de sus composiciones, fue la mayor felicidad que había experimentado hasta aquel día.

- Ahora ya sabes toda la verdad.- le había dicho después Erik con aquel brillo característico en sus ojos que después Christine había descrito a Madame Giry en voz muy tenue como "un suplicar que amenazaba dando amor".¿Huirás de mí ahora que sabes quién soy yo en realidad¿Te dejarás intimidar por todas las leyendas de terror que has escuchado acerca del Fantasma de la Ópera¿Me tendrás miedo, Christine?

¿Debería tenerlo- había respondido ella en voz baja con una expresión en la que residía de todo menos miedo. Sólo entonces Erik había respirado con alivio. Pero no pudo prolongar aquella situación durante mucho tiempo, porque el día ya se hallaba muy avanzado, y sabía que Christine debía regresar a los ensayos que estaban teniendo lugar en la superficie antes de que pudiesen reparar en su ausencia.

A los tres días de aquella visita a la guarida del lago Christine le dijo que debía acudir al cementerio, a visitar la tumba de su padre...


	4. El amor de los rebeldes

El amor de los rebeldes

Durante toda la semana siguiente al episodio del cementerio Erik permaneció escondido en la casa de Madame Giry, recuperándose de su herida de su costado a pasos agigantados. Por algún irónico capricho de la naturaleza su organismo parecía poseer una extraordinaria capacidad de regeneración gracias a la cual en pocos días la herida cicatrizó dejando sólo tras de sí una marca enrojecida que quizás nunca llegase a desaparecer del todo. No era algo que le quitase el sueño. Lo que realmente le fastidiaba era no haber recuperado aún la libertad de movimientos. Cada vez que trataba de incorporarse en la cama seguía sintiendo unas punzadas estremecedoras que le obligaban a permanecer recostado, lo cual no resultaba demasiado favorable a sus nervios. En aquellos días lo que realmente le pedía el cuerpo era salir de allí y no dejar títere con cabeza en París hasta averiguar quién andaba detrás de todo aquel asunto.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Aunque su estado de salud mejoraba cada día era consciente de que aún no podía moverse con libertad, por lo menos durante las primeras jornadas. A aquella frustración se sumaba el hecho de que Erik no estaba acostumbrado a permanecer inactivo durante tanto tiempo, y menos aún bajo los cuidados de tres mujeres. Treinta y tres años de soledad son demasiados para que de la noche a la mañana a un hombre le resulte fácil asumir la perspectiva de tener a tanta gente cerca, y pendiente de él por añadidura. A Paulette estaba acostumbrado, y en cuanto a su hija, no le daba demasiado la lata porque apenas sí se atrevía a asomar la nariz en su cuarto, casi temerosa de que en cualquier momento un lazo punjab se enroscase alrededor de su garganta, como constató Erik para sí con algo de irónico orgullo. Pero con Christine las cosas eran distintas... Se daba cuenta de que cada segundo que pasaba junto a ella era un paraíso de felicidad, pero las circunstancias dejaban mucho de asemejarse a lo que él hubiese deseado. Anhelaba tener a Christine junto a sí, pero lejos de miradas ajenas, lejos de convalecencias... lejos de la superficie. Y seguramente ella debía pensar de forma parecida, porque aunque pasaba la mayor parte del día junto a él Erik notaba que no estaba tan distendida como lo había estado en otras ocasiones. Había siempre en su voz y en sus gestos un cierto tinte de formalismo que posiblemente se debiera al hecho de que nunca habían conseguido estar solos hasta entonces. ¿Tendría ella tantos deseos de encontrar un hueco para poder hablar con intimidad como él? Erik se moría de ganas de saber la respuesta, pero nunca lograba encontrar el momento adecuado para preguntárselo.

Al principio Madame Giry y Christine se habían quedado junto a él para cuidarle y estar pendientes de la evolución de su herida, pero cuando resultó palpable una cierta mejoría podría decirse que Erik las echó de allí. En la Ópera iban a terminar sospechando si se prolongaba durante tantos días la ausencia de la profesora de ballet y de la nueva aspirante a Prima Donna, por lo que terminaron por hacerle caso y regresaron a sus actividades cotidianas. Aunque, para ser sinceros, era evidente que Christine tenía los pensamientos muy alejados de las partituras de _Fausto _o _Aníbal_. Lo que realmente resultó un consuelo fue descubrir que nadie en la Ópera había tenido la más mínima noticia de lo que sucedió aquella noche en el cementerio. Eso significaba sin duda una buena nueva tanto para Christine como para Erik, porque su seguridad estaba salvaguardada... pero abría toda una nueva serie de interrogantes acerca del porqué de aquel ataque, y de quién podría estar detrás de su tentativa. Parecía imposible llegar a ninguna averiguación.

El sexto día Christine salió de la Ópera Populaire antes de tiempo, ya que había terminado los ensayos de _Il Muto_ con sorprendente rapidez teniendo en cuenta su escasa concentración y Madame Giry debía quedarse aún en el teatro supervisando las últimas coreografías preparadas para el ballet del Acto II. Christine la había oído mascullar últimamente cosas muy poco favorables acerca del nuevo público que reclamaba en escena excentricidades como sombreros de paja, columpios "y hasta ovejas, adónde vamos a ir a parar", había murmurado para sí la profesora mientras pasaba revista a las bailarinas en tutú. Christine la dejó con su trabajo y salió a la calle con un suspiro de alivio. El aire frío sirvió para despejarla un poco; aquella mañana tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Atravesó así la Calle Scribe que bordeaba el edificio de Garnier, cruzó la Place Vendôme en cuyo centro se alzaba la gran columna construida por Gondoin y Lepère con el bronce obtenido al fundir las armas que Napoleón arrebató a los soldados austriacos en la batalla de Austerlich, y entró en una mercería para comprar unos rollos de tela oscura que le había encargado Madame Giry para hacerle un vestido nuevo, dado que el que había llevado Christine el famoso día del cementerio había quedado inservible debido a la suciedad y a la humedad. Después desembocó en la populosa Rue de Rivoli y recorrió toda su longitud bajo los soportales de seriada piedra gris, confundiéndose entre las ancianas que paseaban cogidas del brazo de sus damas de compañía y las madres que tiraban de sus hijos llorosos negándose a comprarles el último capricho que habían visto en un escaparate. Todo aquel espectáculo callejero le habría resultado a Christine en otra ocasión perfectamente cotidiano, pero no aquel día. Porque aquel día sabía que alguien la esperaba regresar con disimulada ansiedad. Y espoleada por aquel pensamiento apretó el paso, sintiendo latir con más fuerza su corazón en su pecho.

Cuando entró por fin en casa y se detuvo de pie en mitad del vestíbulo con un suspiro de alivio, quitándose el largo abrigo oscuro, escuchó de repente un sonido totalmente inusual procedente del piso superior. Una melodía sobrecogedora por su hermosura que jamás hasta entonces había escuchado. Christine se detuvo sin soltar los rollos de tela que acababa de comprar, observando fijamente el techo del vestíbulo. ¡Alguien estaba tocando el piano del salón!

¿Erik- inquirió en voz alta, empezando a ascender la escalera de caracol. Tenía que ser él, pero¿qué demonios hacía levantado? Si mal no recordaba su herida seguía doliéndole bastante en cuanto se movía. No obtuvo respuesta a sus palabras, lo que le hizo pensar que no había podido escucharla en medio de aquellos acordes desgarradores por la tremenda magnitud de lo que trataban de expresar. Christine llegó por fin al piso superior y se detuvo en el umbral de la sala con una especie de respeto reverencial.

Él estaba allí, tal y como había supuesto, sentado en la banqueta de terciopelo y deslizando las manos sobre las teclas del piano como si se le fuese la vida en ello. No debió percibir la irrupción de Christine en la estancia, sumido como estaba en su éxtasis musical. La muchacha comprendió de repente que debía haber resultado insoportable para su maestro no poder tocar ni una nota durante casi una semana. Llevaba la camisa abierta hasta los vendajes que seguían ciñendo su costado, y que desde hacía algunos días, afortunadamente, no habían vuelto a mancharse de sangre.

En cualquier caso la expresión de Erik no era en aquellos momentos la de un enfermo crónico. En sus ojos entrecerrados residía un placer semejante al que habría experimentado un atleta que apura un vaso de agua fría después de una competición. Hacía el amor con la música como el más solícito de los amantes, y Christine se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que casi sentía celos de aquellas teclas que él acariciaba tan suavemente, con sus manos recias y a la vez sensibles. Aquel pensamiento la turbó y sintió cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban sin dejar de observar el perfil de Erik. Se obligó a expulsar inmediatamente aquella idea absurda de su mente. ¿Es que acaso seguía siendo una niña estúpida? Pero cuando volvió a mirarle reparó en que no había nada infantil en lo que estaba sintiendo al contemplarle, sino unas sensaciones que parecían nacer de lo más hondo de su ser, impulsadas por un anhelo desconocido que hacía latir su corazón con un brío inusual.

Justo entonces Erik se detuvo, y el piano desgranó una última nota que se asemejó a un suspiro hasta que por fin enmudeció. Entonces él giró la cabeza descuidadamente y reparó en la presencia de Christine. Sus ojos perdieron aquella expresión hechizada.

-Lo siento.- dijo en voz tenue, con el tono de un niño que ha sido sorprendido en medio de una travesura inconfesable.- No te había sentido llegar.

-No importa. Estaba... estaba escuchándote.- dijo ella con una sombra de duda. Después de soltar los rollos de tela sobre la mesa se aproximó más al piano y dijo, señalando la camisa abierta de Erik.- No deberías haberte levantado de la cama, y lo sabes. Aún te encuentras muy débil.

Los dedos de Erik palparon el vendaje que cruzaba su pecho observando a Christine de arriba abajo.

-Me siento mucho mejor. Es más, creo que ha llegado el momento de que abandone vuestra casa. Si me quedo aquí más tiempo sólo conseguiré poneros en aprietos. La gente comenzará a sospechar. No, será mejor que regrese cuanto antes a la Ópera y demuestre que su fantasma sigue manteniendo activo su imperio de terror.

Christine pareció conmocionada al escucharle.

¿Qué estás diciendo¡No puedes irte todavía¡Estás herido! Si Madame Giry descubre...

-Paulette se alegrará de tener una persona menos a la que vigilar día y noche.- replicó él con una leve sonrisa torcida.- Ella lo entenderá. Siempre lo ha hecho.

Un prolongado silencio siguió a sus palabras. Christine, muy a regañadientes, tuvo que admitir en su fuero interno que él tenía razón. Durante todos aquellos días había esquivado la perspectiva de que él tuviera que marcharse tan de improviso, pero ahora se planteó por primera vez cuánto tiempo iba a pasar hasta que volviera a verle, y en qué circunstancias. Tragó saliva, sintiendo una súbita angustia. Erik debió adivinar los pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente, porque la observó atentamente sin decir nada hasta que sus dedos volvieron a posarse sobre las teclas del piano.

-Pero, hasta entonces... cantemos ópera, Christine Daaé.- dejó escapar en un tono de voz algo irónico mientras emprendía los dinámicos acordes del comienzo de _Il Muto_. Christine sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Durante todas las clases que él le había dado a ciegas en su camerino y en las que habían ensayado juntos las canciones de la obra pudo descubrir que las comedias que solían representarse en las últimas temporadas no eran del agrado de su maestro. ¡Ópera! Christine entendía muy bien el concepto que Erik tenía de la ópera, algo mucho más sublime y trascendental que un simple enredo de faldas entre empolvadas pelucas y cortes burlonas. Así que decidió que ya habría tiempo para repasar las canciones del estreno. Su pequeña mano se posó sobre el hombro de él, deteniendo la ejecución de la pieza.

-Espera.- pidió tímidamente.- Por favor, toca otra vez lo que estabas tocando antes, cuando llegué. Nunca lo había escuchado.

Los ojos verdes de Erik mostraron primero sorpresa y luego una extraña satisfacción. Volvieron los pasionales y estremecedores acordes que tanto habían conmovido a Christine. Ella, absorta, se apoyó en el piano sin dejar de contemplar como fascinada el rostro de su mentor. Había en aquella música algo más espiritual de lo que jamás había escuchado oído humano alguno.

¿Qué es- preguntó la muchacha.

"Don Juan Triunfante"- murmuró Erik, con la vista clavada en las teclas blancas y negras.- Llevo años trabajando en esta obra. Y creo que pronto la habré concluido. Si finalmente logro ponerle fin y consigo que nuestros incompetentes directores acepten representarla de cara al público todos los pesares que haya podido sufrir quedarán convertidos en meros incidentes. Christine, hay en la música una capacidad que supera las leyes de lo terrenal para atrapar en sus redes el corazón de los hombres, para privarles de todo uso de razón y envolverles con su encantamiento, corriendo incluso el riesgo de que sus almas se separen de sus cuerpos debido a ese rapto místico del que quizás nunca puedan librarse. Eso es la música... y eso es lo que he tratado de enseñar a la humanidad con mi obra.

Mientras decía todo aquello sus manos volaban sobre el piano, y la casa entera parecía estremecerse ante la magnificencia de aquel arte divino. Christine permaneció inmóvil durante toda la ejecución, devorando cada nota con ojos entrecerrados, en aquella especie de éxtasis que solía experimentar cuando él se encontraba cerca. Sentía cómo su piel se erizaba bajo el influjo de su música y de su mirada. Y por un instante pensó en su padre, y en la maravilla que le habría causado conocer a aquel hombre si siguiese vivo.

Cuando Erik terminó de tocar ella emitió un profundo suspiro y parpadeó, como volviendo al mundo real. De repente la habitación le pareció mucho más desnuda y vacía.

-Oh, Dios mío¡es fabuloso- exclamó.- Al público le entusiasmar�, lo sé. Será un trabajo que pasará a la posteridad y gozará de un puesto de honor en la Academia Nacional de la Música.

Erik sonrió al escuchar sus inocentes palabras, ya sin aquella sombra de sarcasmo que solía parecerse a una mueca. Extendiendo el brazo sujetó suavemente la muñeca de Christine, y atrayéndola hacia sí besó su mano mientras susurraba:

¿Y qué opinas tú, ángel mío¿Es lo bastante bueno para ti? A fin de cuentas... tu opinión es la única que realmente me importa, y lo sabes¿verdad?

Christine tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien cómo responder a aquella pregunta. Algo le decía que había detrás mucho más que un simple juicio de valor acerca de la música. Erik, sin soltar su mano, la hizo aproximarse más hasta sentarla a su lado sobre la banqueta, a escasos centímetros suyos. Pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Christine se sintió enrojecer violentamente bajo aquella mirada, y quiso volcar su atención hacia cualquier otro objeto de la sala, pero él sujetó suavemente su barbilla con sus dedos y le hizo contemplarle. Había en los ojos castaños de ella un brillo de auténtica devoción.

-Tú eres el único dios al que idolatro.- murmuró al fin débilmente, y alzando la mano derecha acarició su mejilla descubierta. Erik cerró los ojos y se estremeció visiblemente bajo aquel contacto, posando su mano sobre la de ella, como para evitar que pudiera soltarse enseguida. Había tanta dulzura y desesperación en aquel gesto que Christine sintió cómo sus ojos se humedecían. Alzando la otra mano recorrió el contorno de su máscara blanca, sintiendo su fría rigidez bajo sus dedos, y por un instante sintió el deseo de...

-No- dijo Erik de repente, apartándose unos centímetros como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.- Por favor, Christine...

-Como quieras.- balbuceó ella, bajando las manos.- Sólo pensé que... bueno... que ya no tendrías miedo de esconderte de mí. Nada podría hacerme retroceder, Erik. Te lo he repetido cientos de veces.- y después de un instante de silencio Christine musitó en voz muy baja- _Tú eras sombra en las sombras... Tú, oculto una vez más..._

Erik se incorporó y dio algunos pasos por la estancia, llevándose ambas manos al rostro. Christine se volvió y le siguió con la mirada, expectante. Se dio cuenta de que él estaba contemplando abstraído la fotografía en blanco y negro situada sobre la repisa de la chimenea donde aparecían Meg y ella con apenas siete años.

-A mirar mi verdadero rostro no te atreverías nunca.- murmuró al fin, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano.- Puedo sentirlo. Ni a pensar siquiera en mí, una vez que hubieses conocido la terrible, la abrumadora realidad de mi maldición. ¿Cómo puedo permitir que eso suceda, si te has convertido en lo único que merece la pena en mi miserable vida? Oh, Christine...

La joven bajó la vista y contempló las manos que retorcía nerviosamente en su regazo. Le costó bastante encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que tenía que decirle.

-Hay... hay algo que tú no sabes, Erik.- murmuró al fin.- Ya te he visto sin tu máscara.

Si un rayo hubiera caído en aquel mismo instante sobre la casa no hubiera conmocionado más al fantasma. Erik se volvió en el acto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-No pretendía hacerlo.- se apresuró a añadir Christine.- Es sólo que entré en tu habitación sin avisar el mismo día en que te trajimos a casa, mientras Madame Giry estaba cuidándote, y... bien... la vi quitándote la máscara y limpiando tu rostro mientras aún dormías. Lo siento. No pensé que eso pudiera...

-No es eso lo que me asombra.- murmuró Erik, llevándose instintivamente la mano a su máscara y observando a Christine como si de repente la viera bajo una nueva luz.¿Cómo es posible¿Cómo has podido mirarme sin temblar durante todos estos días si ya conocías mi secreto? Yo... ¡yo te he tocado hace apenas un minuto... y tú no te has horrorizado!

¿Por qué debería horrorizarme- exclamó ella.¡Erik! Créeme¡no me importa lo que escondas del resto del mundo! No niego que en un primer momento sentí una gran conmoción al verte así, pero no por los motivos que puedas estar pensando¡sino sólo por ti, únicamente por ti¡Porque me imaginé todos los suplicios que debes haber sufrido a lo largo de tu vida! Dime, Erik¿tú dejarías de amarme si de repente mi rostro fuera distinto o la gente me considerase odiosa simplemente por ser como soy?

-No podría.- respondió él tenuemente.- Porque lo que siento por ti trasciende los límites de lo corporal. Ahora comprendo que realmente eres un ángel, Christine. Nadie hasta ahora... Nadie, en toda mi vida...

Enmudeció, sin saber muy bien qué debía decirle. Aproximándose más a la banqueta donde ambos habían estado sentados se arrodilló a los pies de la muchacha y apoyó sus manos en su regazo, mirándola a los ojos. Christine tomó entre sus manos las de Erik y le sonrió dulcemente. Una lágrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla, y trató de secarla con disimulo, aunque fracasó.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, te diré con toda sinceridad que tienes los ojos verdes más hermosos que he visto en mi vida.- musitó. Erik soltó una risa que casi se asemejaba al lamento de un perro apaleado. No obstante, parecía aún maravillado.

¿Sabes, Christine- dijo después de unos segundos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.- Si pudiera haber escogido tener un rostro normal, una infancia feliz y el amor de una madre, pero que tú nunca hubieses irrumpido en mi vida, ten por seguro que no dudaría en mantener la situación actual. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, y lo mejor que podrá pasarme. Yo... realmente...

Se detuvo, mirándola como si suplicase su ayuda. Christine comprendió lo difícil que le resultaba expresar lo que sentía, porque nadie le había enseñado jamás a decir aquellas dos palabras capaces de mover a la humanidad entera. Pero no fue necesario que las pronunciase. Erik se incorporó hasta que su rostro y el de Christine quedaron a la misma altura. Durante unos segundos se contemplaron en el más absoluto silencio. Después él recorrió con sus dedos el contorno del rostro de la joven, acariciando su largo y rizado cabello, hasta que, sujetando dulcemente su barbilla, la aproximó más hacia sí y la besó en los labios.

Fue un contacto breve, un roce apenas, pero que sirvió para acelerar los corazones de ambos hasta lo indecible. Christine, que había cerrado los ojos, volvió a abrirlos y le vio muy cerca de sí, tanto que podía sentir su cálida respiración y aspirar el olor sedante de su piel. Y rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos volvió a atraerle hacia sí, y se besaron de nuevo, largamente, apasionadamente. Las manos de Erik recorrieron su espalda con unas ansias incontenibles, apurando aquel licor de sus labios como un peregrino que encuentra un oasis en mitad del desierto. Aquella unión de sus bocas les resultó electrizante, y durante aquellos momentos, entre los brazos de Erik, Christine rezó para que el tiempo pudiese detenerse para siempre.

Pero no pudo suceder. El repentino sonido de la puerta principal de la casa al abrirse interrumpió el momento de deliciosa inconsciencia en que ambos se hallaban sumidos y les hizo separarse con precipitación. Hubo ruido de tacones en el vestíbulo, risas de Meg y la voz inflexible de Madame Giry ordenando algo que seguramente su hija se estaba tomando a broma. Después las dos entraron en el salón y les saludaron. Los ojos de Madame Giry describieron un amplio arco desde Erik, que atacaba furiosamente las primeras notas del concierto en do menor de Mozart con los ojos clavados sin ver en una partitura del revés que reposaba sobre el atril, hasta Christine, que estaba de pie contemplando con inusitado interés la colección de figuras de porcelana que reposaban sobre la repisa de la chimenea, tratando de recolocar su cabello sin poder disimular el rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas. En los finos labios de la profesora de ballet se dibujó una sonrisa de disimulada complicidad, y, aunque no llegó a decir nada al respecto, supo en aquel momento que algo acababa de cambiar.

* * *

Los presentimientos de Christine acerca de que aquella situación no se iba a prolongar mucho se vieron confirmados por la noche. Era ya muy tarde, y habían transcurrido varias horas desde que Meg y ella se acostaron en sus camas dispuestas en muros opuestos del dormitorio adyacente al de Madame Giry. Un reloj lejano había dado dos campanadas gravemente, monótonamente, como con pereza invernal; el ruido de un carruaje que atravesó la calle le respondió con su traqueteo, y después todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Christine escuchaba todos aquellos sonidos nocturnos con los ojos cerrados, tendida sobre su costado y dando la espalda a la pared, enroscada como un gato bajo las mantas cálidas. No estaba dormida, pero ese estado de apacible duermevela en el que se hallaba sumergida resultaba casi una frontera difícil de precisar entre la vigilia y el sueño.

En medio de aquel sopor creyó escuchar un súbito crujido en la habitación, el rumor inconfundible de la puerta al abrirse para dejar paso a alguien. Christine permaneció inmóvil, y tendió el oído sin abrir los ojos, cosa que tampoco le habría servido de mucho porque el dormitorio estaba sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad. Escuchó entonces unos pasos sigilosos que avanzaban hasta detenerse muy cerca de ella, y después pudo sentir un peso cayendo sobre la cama, justo a su lado. Christine contuvo el aliento. ¿Sería acaso Madame Giry? No lo sabía, pero al cabo de unos segundos notó el contacto de una mano varonil acariciando con mucha suavidad sus cabellos, como temiendo despertarla, y unos dedos acomodando algunos mechones detrás de su oreja con delicadeza. Christine tembló unos instantes, y un leve escalofrío pareció recorrer su espalda.

-Erik...- musitó en un tono de voz apenas audible, reclinando el rostro sobre la almohada.- No te marches, por favor...

Hubo un prolongado silencio durante el cual él no interrumpió sus caricias; después se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a cantar en voz muy baja, casi en un susurro que sólo Christine podía escuchar. No entendía las palabras, pero se dio cuenta de que poco a poco se estaba dejando vencer por la belleza de una melodía desconocida, hipnótica, que pronto la hizo olvidar todas sus preocupaciones; sólo quedó el susurro de la voz de Erik muy cerca de sí, y las caricias de sus dedos sobre su frente y sus cabellos, y la apacible oscuridad que la envolvía. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar se dejó caer en un profundo y reparador sueño transportada por su canto. Lo último que sintió fue un cálido beso sobre su mejilla y unas manos que la arropaban solícitamente. Después, sólo hubo vacío.

Hasta que los últimos ecos de la melodía de Erik se desvanecieron en el interior de su cabeza Christine no volvió a despertar. Parpadeó, confundida y preocupada, porque no sabía cuántas horas podían haber transcurrido. Sin duda aún era de noche. Ninguna luz procedente de la calle quebraba la penumbra del cuarto. Silenciosamente Christine se incorporó sobre un codo. Su cama estaba vacía; la puerta, cerrada. Volvió después la vista hacia Meg y aunque no pudo distinguir nada más que su silueta acurrucada supuso que seguiría durmiendo profundamente a juzgar por su pausada respiración. Con un gemido de resignación Christine volvió a dejarse caer sobre el lecho, y entonces notó de repente la presencia de algo desconocido sobre su almohada, justo al lado de su mejilla. No necesitó encender ninguna luz para adivinar de qué se trataba. El tacto que sintió en sus dedos al acariciarlo era la inconfundible suavidad de los pétalos de una rosa. El mensaje estaba más que claro.

En la oscuridad Erik había llegado a ella...

En la oscuridad había desaparecido...


	5. Mascarada en carnaval

Mascarada en carnaval

Como era de esperar, a Madame Giry no le hizo ninguna gracia descubrir al día siguiente que la cama de Erik estaba vacía y no había siquiera una nota que explicase su partida.

¿Cómo has podido dejar que se marchara?- exclamó irritada, dando vueltas por el salón y agitando su trenza al ir y venir.- ¿En qué estabas pensando, Christine¿Tú sabías que iba a cometer una locura como ésta y no me dijiste nada¡Debo suponer entonces que estabais de acuerdo en todo esto!

No fue culpa mía, madame.- se defendió la muchacha, ojerosa y aún descalza y en camisón.- Sabía que usted no iba a aprobarlo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para convencer a Erik de que se quedase más tiempo. Debe saber ya que cuando se le mete una cosa en la cabeza no hay persona capaz de hacerle desistir de sus propósitos.

Por supuesto que lo sé. Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa.- replicó Madame Giry cruzando los brazos con el ceño fruncido.- Y no me halaga en lo más mínimo que desaparezca en mitad de la noche de mi casa como un vulgar ladronzuelo sin dar siquiera explicaciones. Sí, ya imagino que a ti te las dio, Christine. He visto y adivinado bastante. ¡Pero aún así debías haber tenido un poco más de cabeza! Erik sigue estando herido. Han de pasar todavía varios días hasta que se encuentre totalmente restablecido. Y si le pasa algo malo hasta entonces simplemente por cabezonería y afán de venganza... bueno... no podría perdonármelo.

Hubo un profundo silencio en el que la profesora de ballet se pasó sus delgadas manos por los ojos cansadamente y Christine guardó silencio con la vista clavada en sus pies descalzos.

En fin, confiaré aunque sea por una vez en que su temeridad no le llevará a la locura. ¡Sigue siendo igual que hace veinticinco años!- murmuró Madame Giry.

Y el asunto quedó zanjado. Aunque ninguna de las dos volvió a mencionar nada durante los siguientes días la sombra de la partida de Erik había quedado sobrevolando por la casa y pronto Christine se dio cuenta de que aquel hogar que había amado tanto desde que era una niña no le resultaba ahora más que cuatro paredes entre las que ella se hallaba aprisionada con los recuerdos del hombre que había dormido bajo aquel techo y que había terminado por robar su corazón para desaparecer después con la ligereza de un auténtico fantasma. No era muy esperanzador, pero era lo único que le quedaba a Christine en aquellos momentos.

Erik, para harto dolor de la muchacha, se mantuvo fiel a su intención de no dejarse ver por nadie más en la Ópera hasta que pudiera haber resuelto en lo posible sus averiguaciones privadas. Si éstas estaban teniendo éxito Christine no podía adivinarlo. Nadie en la musical empresa parecía estar al tanto de lo que le había sucedido a la joven debutante en el cementerio en aquella lejana tarde de marzo y no iba a ser ella quien lo propagase a los cuatro vientos. Eso sí, el hecho de que el Fantasma de la Ópera no volviese a hacer de las suyas durante casi dos semanas pareció aliviar considerablemente a la dirección y al elenco de trabajadores, que consideraban una bendición divina poder dedicarse a sus ocupaciones sin el temor de que el telón se derrumbase repentinamente sobre sus cabezas o de encontrar cada mañana un sobre encima de la mesa del despacho exigiendo con mucha amabilidad un sueldo mensual de veinte mil francos. Los señores Richard y Moncharmin parecían no caber en sí de gozo ante aquella nueva disposición de su espectral extorsionador. A Christine, por el contrario, no parecía hacerle ninguna gracia.

¡Cruel!- llegó a exclamar una tarde en voz baja lanzando una mirada de tristeza al espejo enmudecido de su camerino mientras después de una espera infructuosa de dos horas se enfundaba en su abrigo para volver a casa.- ¿A qué estás esperando¿Es que no ves que te necesito?

El espejo persistió en su obstinado silencio como había hecho tantas veces durante todas aquellas jornadas. Pero al día siguiente, cuando Christine regresó para preparar un ensayo por la mañana, encontró sobre el tocador la prueba irrefrutable de que sus palabras habían sido oídas: una nueva rosa con un lazo negro y una carta que tomó con tantas ansias entre sus manos temblorosas que estuvo a punto de caérsele al suelo. Un brillo de emoción bailó en sus ojos al distinguir la caligrafía de su adorado maestro y leer sus explicaciones algo arrepentidas pero firmes acerca de su ausencia durante todo aquel tiempo, "por el bien de ambos". Erik no tenía otra opción si quería liberar a Christine de una vez por todas de estar en el punto de mira de una posible conspiración en su contra.

Ella procuró entenderlo, pero sólo sabía que cada día le extrañaba más. Extrañaba su presencia tranquilizadora junto a ella, extrañaba su aroma, el tacto de sus manos, extrañaba su mirada salvaje y protectora al mismo tiempo, pero, por encima de todo, extrañaba su voz, aquella cadencia sensual y profunda con la que soñaba noche tras noche y con la que él había conseguido mantenerla atada sin usar magia de ningún tipo. Christine no tardó en darse cuenta de que todo lo relacionado con Erik se había convertido en una droga dura para ella. En cierta ocasión había leído que las grandes ausencias apagan los amores mediocres y avivan los grandes amores, como el viento apaga una vela y aviva una hoguera. Si eso era cierto la hoguera que ardía en el pecho de Christine Daaé amenazaba con convertirse en un verdadero incendio que abrasase el bosque de su vida.

En medio de aquellos vaivenes emocionales que mantenían a la muchacha totalmente descompuesta le llegó la noticia de que la Ópera Populaire se disponía a celebrar un baile de máscaras por todo lo alto. Menudo despilfarro. Sin duda los directores deseaban de algún modo congraciarse con el público de alto standing habitual con una fiesta en la que pudieran tener cabida las más importantes personalidades del panorama aristocrático parisino de aquella época.

Aquello a Christine le habría resultado indiferente de no ser porque Madame Giry insistió, no muy convencida, en que debían acudir si realmente querían que todo pareciese marchar de la forma más natural posible. En cuanto a Meg, parecía tan ilusionada con la idea como una niña con una muñeca nueva.

¡Quién sabe si podremos conocer a alguien interesante en el baile!- exclamó mientras su cabeza empezaba a maquinar una retahíla de posibles amores novelescos y echaba a correr a su dormitorio poniendo patas arriba el armario para tratar de encontrar un traje adecuado para la ocasión.

Cuando llegó la citada noche Meg parecía una Cenicienta extasiada que no paraba de lanzar miradas y más miradas al reloj de pared del salón. Su madre permanecía en silencio a su lado, recolocándose el elegante chal negro que cubría sus hombros. A los pocos minutos bajó Christine ajustándose los largos guantes blancos. Estaba radiante en su vestido rosado, pero, por el contrario, su rostro no manifestaba el menor entusiasmo.

Sigo pensando que no deberíamos ir. ¿Para qué tenemos que mezclarnos con todos esos desconocidos?- protestó débilmente mientras cerraban la puerta de casa y Meg se precipitaba hacia la calzada dando el alto a un coche público.

Te lo he dicho varias veces, Christine. Esto no es un simple baile de máscaras. Es un... ¿cómo decirlo? Acontecimiento social.- contestó Madame Giry con paciencia.- Muchas veces una tiene que hacer cosas de cara a la galería aunque sean lo que menos le apetezca en el mundo.

Christine frunció el ceño mientras seguía a su profesora al interior del coche y se sentaba en el asiento tapizado de terciopelo, recolocando los amplios pliegues de su vestido. Madame Giry dio unos golpecitos en la pared separadora, indicó el destino al cochero y el vehículo se puso en marcha alejándose de la Rue de Rivoli.

Erik no va a estar.- masculló Christine a su profesora mientras Meg observaba con atención por la ventanilla.- ¿Para qué he de esforzarme entonces por estar alegre y atractiva? Podría estar haciendo algo de provecho en lugar de perder el tiempo entre aristócratas bailarines. Podría practicar mis intervenciones en _Fausto_. Tengo las lecciones de canto muy descuidadas y no creo que le haga la menor gracia descubrirlo cuando se digne a volver a visitarme...

Madame Giry guardó un prudente silencio mientras observaba el semblante aburrido de la muchacha. No llegó a decirlo en voz alta, pero pensó que nunca hasta entonces había visto a Christine tan impaciente con respecto al resto del mundo ni tan deseosa de dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su música. Debía ser verdad aquello de que todo se pegaba menos la hermosura. Sólo le faltaba ponerse media máscara y andar atemorizando a las bailarinas por el _foyer _de la Ópera.

A los pocos minutos el coche se detuvo en la explanada situada delante de la Ópera y las tres mujeres descendieron observando el animado ambiente que las rodeaba. Todo el Bulevar des Capucines parecía haberse vestido de gala para una noche tan importante. Había decenas de carruajes dirigiéndose a la Rotonda en espera de poder aparcar y de los afortunados vehículos que habían sido más rápidos descendían arlequines y polichinelas sujetando del brazo a mujeres muy emperifolladas que se ocultaban detrás de antifaces de encaje. Christine pensó con disimulado asombro que muchos de los aristócratas más encumbrados de París tenían un gusto un tanto dudoso en cuanto a sus disfraces, pero esa impresión se desvaneció cuando pudo divisar al señor Richard con algo parecido a una cabeza de gallo sobre la suya propia (que por lo demás no era muy diferente) y al señor Moncharmin con unos inmensos cuernos dorados y retorcidos. Cuando vio pasar a la Carlotta por su lado dándose aires del brazo de Ubaldo Piangi, el tenor principal de la Ópera, y con algo en su peinado sorprendentemente similar al plumero que utilizaba Madame Giry en las labores de la casa, Christine hubiera tratado de darse la vuelta para marcharse de no ser porque su profesora sujetó su brazo con más firmeza y la hizo atravesar la columnata de entrada edificada por Garnier.

La Gran Escalera desbordaba lujo y suntuosidad aquella noche. La parte del edificio destinada de ordinario al tráfico y presentación de los visitantes de la Ópera se había visto convertida por arte de magia en improvisado salón de baile donde cientos de parejas giraban y giraban en medio de una música esplendorosa. Las estatuas desnudas que se hallaban diseminadas por las balaustradas y que sujetaban en sus brazos globos de luz brillaban como el oro en medio de aquella multitud. Revoloteo de vestidos, risas y entrechocar de copas de cristal, danza de abanicos, música, despreocupación total. Y máscaras. Máscaras por todas partes. De forma incomprensible a la joven diva le pareció aquello bastante hiriente, y de nuevo se sintió totalmente desubicada cuando se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo menos ella parecía tener la intención de divertirse.

Su malestar fue en aumento cuando se volvió para hablar con Meg y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba a su lado. Sorprendida, Christine la buscó con la mirada hasta que la descubrió en el otro extremo de la escalera bailando animadamente con un joven alto y apuesto, de largo cabello rubio recogido con una cinta y vestido con un uniforme de soldado imperial. Las cejas de la muchacha se alzaron en un gesto de perplejidad. ¡Realmente su amiga no había perdido el tiempo! Christine reparó en aquel mismo momento en que conocía a ese joven de los lejanos años de la infancia, cuando ambos eran muy pequeños y coincidían durante los veranos en la pequeña aldea de Perros-Guirec. Era el vizconde de Chagny, o algo así creía recordar. Al parecer el joven en cuestión no la había reconocido. Christine se encogió de hombros con una leve sonrisa. Por lo que su memoria conservaba, no se trataba de un muchacho excesivamente profundo. Aquello podía ser bastante para Meg, pero¡qué diferente de Erik!

"Y si al menos él estuviese aquí ahora, todo sería perfecto", se encontró pensando con algo de melancolía. No pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable al evocarle en aquellos momentos solo, en su guarida, debajo de todo aquel tumulto y aquella fiesta. Seguramente estaría trabajando fervientemente en su _Don Juan Triunfante_¿tal vez para evitar torturarse pensando noche y día en ella? Christine no pudo contener un suspiro de amargura mientras abandonaba lentamente la Gran Escalera, dando tironcitos a los botones de sus guantes blancos. ¡Sí, si Erik estuviese allí todo sería mil veces más hermoso!

Abstraída, se encontró caminando por el Grand Foyer mientras la música y las carcajadas procedentes de la fiesta la seguían en su solitario transitar. Hacía un calor agobiante. Christine se dio aire con una mano mientras se dirigía hacia una de las ventanas del corredor en aquellos momentos desierto; y, al pasar por delante de una gruesa columna de mármol veteado, su guante cayó al suelo y estuvo a punto de pisarlo. Se inclinó para recogerlo, contrariada, pero sus dedos no llegaron a tocarlo. Una mano enguantada en negro apareció de repente ante sus ojos y se adelantó a su gesto, devolviéndoselo con gran elegancia.

¿Cómo, Miss Daaé, no se encuentra usted disfrutando de la fiesta¿Una muchacha tan hermosa que no se ha molestado en buscar pareja de baile para esta noche?

Christine no había escuchado el ruido de sus pasos al aproximarse a ella, pero tampoco lo habría necesitado. No existían dos voces en el mundo capaces de subyugar sus sentidos de aquella forma tan intensa. Trémula, alzó lentamente la vista, aún inclinada sobre el suelo de mármol, y vio frente a sí a un hombre alto ataviado totalmente de rojo, con una especie de levita de terciopelo cuya capa arrastraba tras sus pies. Llevaba el rostro completamente cubierto hasta la nariz por una máscara blanca. Los oscuros cercos que rodeaban sus ojos le habrían dado una apariencia sobrecogedora de no ser por los iris verdes tan familiares que en aquel momento la contemplaban con una mezcla de dulzura e ironía. Christine dejó escapar un jadeo de perplejidad.

¿Erik...?

Él no le contestó, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras tomaba su pequeña mano blanca, la ayudaba a incorporarse y le calzaba después el guante con gran galantería.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dejó escapar Christine apresuradamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

¡Divertirme! Vamos, no esperarías que me quedase en casa esta noche tan importante¿verdad? Hasta los fantasmas tienen derecho a entretenerse con los vivos... Estoy seguro de que tus directores podrán comprenderlo. Tengo además una pequeña diversión preparada para ellos...

Christine, sin soltar su mano, echó un vistazo apresuradamente al _foyer_ por encima de su hombro.

¿Pero te has vuelto loco¡Toda la Ópera está llena de visitantes¡Hay cientos de personas solamente en la Gran Escalera¡No podrás enfrentarte a todos ellos, Erik, te atraparán si te descubren!

Mi pequeña inocente y despistada¿no te has dado cuenta de dónde nos encontramos?- respondió él sujetando suavemente sus hombros.- ¡Es un baile de máscaras, Christine! Como tú has dicho, hay cientos de disfraces ahí fuera. ¿Realmente piensas que alguien va a prestar atención a un invitado más que lleve un traje tan discreto como el de la Muerte Roja? Hoy todo es esplendor y engaño. Nadie será descubierto ni siquiera por quienes mejor puedan conocerle.- y después de un segundo de silencio Erik añadió con satisfacción:- Ni siquiera yo.

Christine contempló su traje, y su enigmática máscara, tan distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada a verle llevar, y pensó que estaba... arrebatador¡aquélla era la palabra! Arrebatador, peligroso e insoportablemente seductor. Después recordó que hacía casi una semana desde que él se marchó de casa de Madame Giry, y que no había podido verle en todo aquel tiempo. Una lenta sonrisa se fue perfilando en sus labios hasta desembocar en una carcajada. ¡Sí, todo era realmente perfecto!

Y ahora, Miss Daaé, me concederá usted este vals.- siguió diciendo Erik, conduciéndola de vuelta a la Gran Escalera, rodeando la breve cintura de la joven con su recio brazo y aproximándola más hacia sí mientras sujetaba su otra mano. Christine le dirigió una mirada llena de picardía.

¿Es una petición, monsieur?

No. Es una declaración de principios.- replicó él con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Me gusta vigilar muy de cerca lo que es mío, Christine. Ya deberías saberlo.

Ella se echó a reír y apoyó su mano izquierda sobre su hombro. De repente la Gran Escalera le parecía mil veces más hermosa. Comenzaron a girar entre las demás parejas, perdiéndose entre la multitud que inundaba la estancia dorada. Aquello era un estallido de risas, voces, música y luz. Cualquier problema parecía estar muy lejos de la Ópera Populaire aquella noche. A lo lejos, en lo alto de la escalera, Christine vio a los directores muy entretenidos con dos bailarinas hablando de algo que seguramente tendría poco que ver con el último estreno. Más allá vio a Madame Giry conversando con dos condesas muy emperifolladas a las que Christine conocía de vista. La joven se dio cuenta de que la mirada de su profesora de ballet se quedaba prendida sobre ella, o más bien sobre su acompañante; y aunque en ningún momento interrumpió el tono reposado de su conversación Christine se dio cuenta de que había reparado en la identidad del invitado ataviado de rojo, y su sonrisa se intensificó imperceptiblemente.

Debería estar muy enfadada contigo, Erik.- dijo Christine mientras daban vueltas y más vueltas entre la multitud y sentía el brazo de él enlazando su cintura.- ¿Dónde has estado durante todo este tiempo¡No has venido a visitarme ni una sola vez, no has vuelto a pasar siquiera por mi camerino! He llegado a tener miedo de que pudiera haberte sucedido algo grave. Sólo has tenido tiempo para escribirme cartas.

No le costó demasiado esfuerzo adivinar una sonrisa maliciosa bajo aquella máscara cadavérica. Los ojos verdes que la contemplaban de hito en hito brillaron burlones.

¿Sólo¿Te parece poco? Si alguien hubiese tenido la feliz idea de interceptar nuestro pequeño correo privado te habría parecido una temeridad.

¿Quién iba a hacer eso? Sabes de sobra que cierro cada noche la puerta de mi camerino con llave y sólo Madame Giry posee una copia...- comenzó a argumentar Christine, aunque todas sus ideas se desvanecieron al sentir cómo él la atraía más hacia sí sin dejar de bailar, tan cerca que podía verse reflejada en sus ojos. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono más sonrosado.- Hum... No es necesario que me abraces así o me dejarás sin aliento... ¿Tú...?

Espera un segundo.- Erik interrumpió de repente sus palabras mientras observaba a Meg y a su rubio acompañante por encima del hombro de Christine con una expresión aún más burlona.- No puedo creerlo¿tu amiga ha tenido éxito en su cacería¿Quién es el niño rico de la cara angelical?

El vizconde de algo, Erik. No estoy muy segura. Yo le conocía cuando éramos niños, pero después se marchó a recorrer el mundo y no volví a saber nada más de él. Supongo que Perros-Guirec debió de resultarle poco adecuado a su rango.

Bueno, en ese caso me alegro de que no haya puesto sus ojos en ti, o tal vez tendría que darle uso a esta espada, lo cual sería muy emocionante. Pero estoy desentrenado. Y a Garnier le quedó demasiado bien la decoración de esta escalera como para estropearla con un duelo demasiado cruento.

Oh, por el amor de Dios¡no digas esas cosas!- rió Christine sin soltarse cuando el vals hubo cesado y las parejas comenzaban a aplaudir a monsieur Reyer pidiendo otra pieza.- No me gusta que seas tan agresivo. Además, no me cambies de tema¡no vas a librarte de darme explicaciones sobre lo que has estado haciendo, Erik!

Ya lo supongo.- suspiró él. Después sujetó a Christine de la mano y tiró de ella alejándose del núcleo de bailarines que volvían a emprender una danza dinámica.- Vamos, ven conmigo. Si quieres que hablemos será mejor que busquemos un lugar más discreto. Aquí apenas puede oírse nada aparte de la música.

Christine le siguió sin protestar cuando Erik descendió el tramo de escaleras que surgía de la parte posterior de la estancia, bajando a un nivel donde en aquellos momentos no había nadie. La techumbre de mármol decorado con labor de candelero descansaba sobre delgadas columnas que le otorgaban una apariencia de gruta vegetal. Pasaron por delante de la estatua de bronce de la Pythia de cabellos serpenteantes que Garnier había encargado a Adèle d'Affry y entonces Erik se detuvo, observando por un instante su imagen reflejada en un alto espejo de pared.

Sé que te debo una explicación.- comenzó a decir, dándose la vuelta y tomando entre las suyas las pequeñas manos de Christine.- Te he vigilado muy de cerca durante todos estos días y no hay sido nada fácil para mí ignorar mis deseos de volver a verte. Pero no podía hacerlo. He tratado de no dar señales de vida en el edificio para tratar de descubrir cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos, y ahora puedo decirte que estás completamente segura, Christine. Por lo que creo ya no hay nadie que quiera atentar contra tu seguridad.

No es eso lo que me ha quitado el sueño, y lo sabes.- respondió Christine acariciando con su mano enguantada la parte descubierta de la mejilla de él y el hoyuelo de su mentón.- Erik, han... han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros durante los días que estuviste convaleciente en nuestra casa, y tu partida fue tan brusca que a veces he llegado a despertarme temiendo que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Sé que estás haciendo lo que debes, pero... bueno... quizás soy demasiado egoísta como para dejar que te desprendas de mi lado con tanta facilidad.

Erik parpadeó, divertido. Ser recriminado por su dulce Christine era una novedad casi excitante.

Te he escrito varias veces explicándotelo todo, querida. No pienses que no te he extrañado cada minuto como tú me has extrañado a mí. He estado muy ocupado, de veras. Más de lo que te imaginas.- y añadió maliciosamente:- Entiendo que quiera tenerme para usted sola, Miss Daaé, pero hay veces en que hasta los maestros de canto más particulares deben velar por la integridad de sus protegidas en territorios muy alejados de sus camerinos.

Christine trató de hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír. Fracasó.

Excusas baratas.- replicó con un mohín de fingida resignación.- Supongo que debes de habértelo pasado en grande planeando posibles estrategias de venganza mientras yo languidecía sin tus lecciones de canto. Es algo muy cruel por parte de mi maestro. Daría cualquier cosa por averiguar si durante todos estos días has guardado algún pensamiento para mí, o te has limitado a...

No pudo concluir su frase, porque Erik la interrumpió atrayéndola hacia sí bruscamente y acalló sus quejas con un beso salvaje ante el cual la patidifusa joven no pudo (ni quiso) defenderse. Después del primer segundo de sorpresa se encontró correspondiéndole con un ímpetu ahogador, deslizando sus manos por los hombros de él y pensando en cuán diferente era aquel beso del primer contacto tímido que habían experimentado sentados sobre la banqueta del piano en casa de Madame Giry. Pareció durar una eternidad, pero cuando la magia terminó desvaneciéndose y tomaron consciencia del baile que tenía lugar allí arriba, de la música, los dos abrieron los ojos y se separaron apenas unos centímetros, mirándose fijamente ante la abrumadora intensidad de lo que habían compartido.

Ésta es mi respuesta. ¿Quieres saber más?- murmuró él con la respiración alterada, manteniéndola aún firmemente sujeta entre sus brazos.- ¡Te asombraría saber lo mucho que he deseado esto durante las últimas semanas!

Christine emitió un leve suspiro mientras volvía a besarle apoyando sus manos en las mejillas de él, como para evitar que pudiese apartarse. Aquel beso también quemaba como el hierro candente, y despertó en su joven cuerpo un anhelo hasta entonces nunca experimentado.

Déjame... déjame que me vaya contigo¡no quiero separarme de ti!- acertó a musitar entrecortadamente. Erik negó con la cabeza sin dejar de besarla.

No. No puedo, Christine. No todavía. Es... demasiado pronto.

¿Demasiado pronto?- dijo ella apartándose unos centímetros y observándole con inocencia.- ¿Demasiado pronto para qué?

No puedo explicártelo ahora, pero te prometo que con el tiempo lo entenderás. Hay muchas cosas en juego. Y tú eres la más importante de ellas. No voy a tirar todo por la borda sólo por un momento de irreflexión.

Al escuchar sus palabras Christine frunció levemente el ceño y observó a Erik como si tratase de encontrar algo invisible en la superficie de su máscara o en su mirada.

Vas a volver a marcharte.- dijo. No era una pregunta.- Vas a irte¿verdad¿Significa eso que aún tendremos que esperar para que las cosas vuelvan a ser lo que eran?

No es muy esperanzador, querida, pero me temo que sí. No debería adelantarte nada, pero, si te sirve de consuelo, tengo preparado algo que quizás compense de algún modo tu soledad dentro de poco tiempo. ¿Podrás ser paciente?

Deberé intentarlo.- respondió Christine con resignación, reclinando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Erik mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos.- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora¿A qué te referías hace unos minutos con eso de que tienes una "sorpresa" preparada para los directores?

Erik dejó escapar una risa en voz baja que Christine había oído muy pocas veces hasta entonces; era un sonido cuanto menos inquietante, pero a ella le resultó a la vez muy seductor. Demasiado para su propia cordura.

Oh, vamos¡no me obligues a desvelar la sorpresa! Estoy seguro de que esta noche ninguno de esos dos patanes espera ver aparecer por aquí al Fantasma de la Ópera con más afán vengativo que de costumbre. Tengo ciertas deudas pendientes por saldar.

No lo pongo en duda. Pero no hagas nada demasiado temerario, Erik. Tengo tanto miedo de que vuelva a sucederte algo...

Él, en silencio, colocó la mano de Christine sobre su costado, en el lugar donde había sido herido semanas atrás durante la contienda en el cementerio, y dijo en un tono de voz más quedo sin dejar de mirarla:

Esta herida ya casi ha terminado de cicatrizarse. Y ésta- añadió llevando su mano hasta su corazón- ya lo está por completo. Todo irá bien. Confía en mí. Y ahora, Christine... debo irme. Trata de actuar con naturalidad y no temas por mí¡tengo bastante experiencia en este tipo de extorsiones!

Ella sonrió dulcemente y después de un último beso soltó sus manos y permaneció de pie observando cómo se alejaba Erik en dirección a la Rotonda de Invitados de la Ópera sumida en sombras, sigiloso como un gato, con el extremo de su capa roja siguiéndole como una estela a su cometa. Sólo cuando hubo desaparecido recuperó Christine el don de la movilidad, y después de rozar durante unos instantes sus labios con el dedo índice nostálgicamente se dio la vuelta y subió los escalones que comunicaban aquella zona desierta con la Gran Escalera.

Allí arriba todo seguía sumido en el bullicio del baile y de la música. Christine atravesó la estancia esquivando a las parejas que danzaban para reunirse con Madame Giry, a la que había divisado de pie bajo uno de los grandes balcones de mármol, dándose aire con un abanico.

¿Dónde est�, Christine?- fue lo primero que dijo la profesora cuando la joven se detuvo a su lado. Había presenciado el vals de ambos y había adivinado el resto.- ¿Se ha marchado al lago?

No. Dijo que quería quedarse un poco más... que tenía cosas importantes por hacer.

Me lo temía.- respondió Madame Giry con expresión algo sombría mientras trataba de mantener su sonrisa y saludaba a tres integrantes de la orquesta de la Ópera.- ¿Cuándo aprenderá a ser discreto? Este chico tiene la enfermedad del decorado. Siempre lo he dicho. Bien, que haga lo que quiera, aunque la verdad es que todo esto me da muy mala espina. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo esperará Erik...

Pero Erik no esperó mucho para hacer su aparición estelar. Concretamente fue media hora el tiempo transcurrido hasta el instante en que hubo un chisporroteo en lo más alto de la Gran Escalera y de improviso, sin que nadie supiera cómo ni porqué, la iluminación de la vasta estancia se desvaneció como si alguien hubiese quebrado de repente todos los globos de luz. La dinámica música murió en un estruendo disonante. Hubo gritos de sorpresa y desconcierto, murmullos apremiantes y mucho crujir de faldas mientras decenas de personas se apretujaban unas contra otras en medio de la semipenumbra reinante. La delgada mano de Madame Giry se cerró con suavidad sobre la muñeca de Christine y ambas se miraron; no fueron necesarias las palabras. Los señores Richard y Moncharmin, por su parte, vieron interrumpido su baile con dos coristas y alzaron la vista a un mismo tiempo hacia lo más alto de la Gran Escalera entre sorprendidos y escandalizados, tratando de encontrar al culpable de tamaño desbarajuste.

La Muerte Roja en persona había aparecido en el peldaño más alto de la escalera, en medio de una multitud que retrocedía atemorizada entre gritos de aprensión y miradas de perplejidad. Un solo murmullo parecía recorrer el mar de cabezas que observaban al intruso, un murmullo perfectamente inteligible:

¡Es el Fantasma de la Ópera¡El Fantasma de la Ópera!

Y aunque todos lo reconocieron en aquel instante, o más bien adivinaron su identidad, no fueron muchos los que le identificaron como aquel invitado más a la fiesta que acababa de bailar poco tiempo atrás con una joven cantante de la Ópera. Christine se alegró fugazmente de que fuera así. Eso le evitaría dar toda una serie de molestas explicaciones a cada persona que les hubiese visto.

Erik parecía estar enormemente satisfecho del impacto que había causado su irrupción. No se apresuró en su descenso hacia el tramo central de la escalera, paladeando su triunfo y observando a su alrededor con ojos entrecerrados. Su aspecto era el de alguien totalmente seguro de sí mismo que sabe que no tiene nada que temer. Traía en una mano una especie de carpeta de cuero enrollada que Christine no le había visto antes.

¡Qué silencio por doquier, mis buenos señores!- exclamó irónicamente mientras descendía uno a uno los peldaños con sus elegantes botas.- ¡Ya veo la impresión que les ha causado a todos mi regreso! Vamos¿os he sorprendido¿Es que realmente pensabais que me había olvidado de vuestra hospitalidad durante todo este tiempo y prefería perderme esta fiestecita vuestra a la que nadie ha tenido la amabilidad de invitarme?

A juzgar por las expresiones descompuestas de los dos directores que observaban descender a su fantasma particular, inmóviles al pie de la escalera, sí era eso lo que habían pensado. El señor Moncharmin no parecía saber adónde mirar. En cuanto al señor Richard, su cara estaba tan pálida como las columnas de mármol de Carrara.

En cualquier caso- siguió diciendo Erik reposadamente- esto no es una visita gratuita. Hay un motivo muy concreto que me ha impulsado a venir aquí esta noche. Algo que quiero brindar a nuestros estimados gerentes en recompensa a la habilidad con la que sus cabezas directivas han sabido llevar esta empresa de la Ópera. Espero que su perspicacia les permita captar la ironía. Bien, aquí tienen mi tributo privado... ¡una ópera, señores!

Y con un gesto imperioso Erik arrojó el paquete de cuero sobre los últimos escalones, donde se abrió y dejó resbalar algunas partituras manuscritas.

¡Ésta es mi gran creación¡_Don Juan Triunfante_!

Mientras hablaba había desenfundado la larga espada con empuñadura de calavera que llevaba al cinto. El acero brilló mórbidamente ante la escasa luz que iluminaba la Gran Escalera. Al verle Christine no pudo contener un respingo, apretando con más fuerza la mano de Madame Giry, cuya tensión le indicó que estaban compartiendo un mismo pensamiento. ¿Realmente Erik planeaba usar aquella arma o sólo era un intento más de atemorizar al personal?

Planteando la cuestión, y ahora que ya he dejado en sus manos el guión final, considero que hay ciertas instrucciones que deberían esforzarse por llevar a cabo... para el bien de todos. ¡Hay cosas más importantes aquí que sabotear un ballet o arruinar la voz de una vedette!- dijo Erik deslizando los dedos índice y pulgar a lo largo del filo amenazadoramente.- Eso me recuerda, por ejemplo, que Carlotta Giudicelli debería tener en cuenta mis advertencias y dejar de perder el tiempo pavoneándose de un lado a otro del escenario como una estúpida gallina presuntuosa¡se le paga por cantar, no por exhibirse! Si estas condiciones no le parecen adecuadas a su rango tal vez podría considerar seriamente la posibilidad de regresar a su Italia natal. Yo no tendría el menor inconveniente en ayudarla en su repatriación...

Christine, aún en medio de su tensión, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al contemplar el semblante lleno de vergüenza y de temor de su rival, que dio un paso atrás alejándose del espectro que en aquel momento la apuntaba con su espada en señal de advertencia. Después la espada pasó a señalar a Ubaldo Piangi, que alzó sus rechonchas manos como un detenido.

Algo parecido debo decirle a nuestro Don Juan en ciernes... si es que podría considerársele así, porque jamás he visto a un Don Juan con menos presencia y gallardía. Y la edad tampoco es un aliciente.- siguió diciendo Erik con voz despectiva. Después giró sobre sus talones y se encaró con los directores, que parecieron encogerse sobre sí mismos con los ojos clavados en la punta de la espada que oscilaba ante ellos.- En cuanto a ustedes, mis apreciados señores¿a qué vienen esas caras tan largas¿Se extrañan de mis condiciones? Por lo que tengo entendido su predecesor les dejó bien claras mis expectativas desde el primer momento en que pusieron un pie en esta empresa. Aunque dudo bastante que les dijese algunas palabras acerca de que el verdadero lugar de un director ha de ser su oficina¡no el escenario! No quiero soportar más opiniones metomentodos por su parte, señores. ¡Confío seriamente en que no me veré obligado a repetir esta advertencia!

Ninguno de los dos directores parecía dispuesto a protestar. Estaban tan pálidos como la cera. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de Erik bajo el borde de la máscara y entonces, mientras volvía a envainar la espada con deliberada lentitud, se giró hacia donde se encontraba Christine y la contempló largamente.

Y en cuanto a... Miss Christine Daaé...

Hubo un profundo silencio en la estancia. Todos los que se encontraban entre la joven cantante y el fantasma se apartaron precipitadamente como temerosos de interceptar una conexión casi sagrada. Los dos quedaron así frente a frente, separados por escasos metros. Christine tragó saliva, rezando para que su semblante pareciese atemorizado más que emocionado.

No hay duda de que este estreno resultará muy provechoso para nuestra más joven estrella.- continuó Erik, agitando la cabeza y otorgando a su voz el mismo tono irónico y natural que había tenido hasta entonces, aunque el brillo de adoración de sus ojos le traicionaba.- No pongo en duda que podrá alcanzar su plenitud gracias al papel que le he designado en mi obra. La voz es buena, la actitud inmejorable, pero, querida... Siempre hay un pero en su profesión... Algo me dice que tiene¿cómo decirlo, mucho más por delante que aprender...

Hubo un nuevo silencio. El pecho de Christine subía y bajaba imperceptiblemente con su respiración apremiante. Algo le decía que no era aquella una frase lanzada por azar.

Mucho más que aprender...

Erik no llegó a añadir nada más. Hubo de repente mucho revuelo en el acceso a la Gran Escalera, ruido de voces en el vestíbulo del edificio, y apenas un segundo después una decena de oficiales de policía irrumpieron a todo correr en la estancia armados con bayonetas; alguien debía de haberles avisado de todo lo que estaba sucediendo dentro del edificio.

Pero ninguno de ellos tuvo tiempo para precipitarse sobre el Fantasma de la Ópera. Cuando Erik les vio acercarse a toda velocidad soltó un puñado de algo sobre el suelo de mármol y ante las miradas perplejas de cientos de invitados desapareció en medio de una espesa humareda sin que nadie, ni siquiera quienes se encontraban más cerca de él, pudiesen explicar cómo.

Aquello fue el acabóse, el desbarajuste total. Todo el mundo gritaba y trataba de hacerse entender a grandes voces. Unos decían que se había desvanecido en la nada; otros, que había huido por el tramo superior de escaleras amparado por la oscuridad sin que hubiese dado tiempo a detenerle; finalmente alguien tuvo la idea de que podía haberse marchado a través del círculo de mármol coloreado que adornaba el rellano central enmarcado por el letrero de "Ópera Populaire", pero aunque varios hombres fuertes hicieron los mayores intentos por desplazar a un lado aquel clípeo no sucedió nada. Christine supuso que en aquellos momentos su amado maestro debía encontrarse ya muy lejos de la Gran Escalera, sonriendo malignamente ante el éxito de su aparición.

¡Erik había desaparecido sin dejar rastro burlándose de todos una vez más!

* * *

La familia Giry no regresó a su hogar hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando la fiesta empezaba a serenarse un tanto y ya muchos invitados empezaban a marcharse a sus hogares. Nadie había vuelto a comentar nada respecto a la brusca irrupción de la Muerte Roja, pero hasta los más ignorantes tenían una idea bastante definida de quién era aquel invitado que había atemorizado tanto a la dirección de la Ópera. Los señores directores habían decidido retirarse a su despacho después de mil excusas, blancos como el papel y claramente indecisos ante la política que podían estar obligados a desarrollar desde entonces. Íntimamente se sentían bastante frustrados ante la coacción a la que estaban siendo sometidos por un hombre de carne y hueso que ya no pretendía hacerse pasar por un espectro. Sí, un hombre de carne y hueso... pero cargado de recursos. Lo último que en aquel momento deseaban hacer Richard y Moncharmin era ponerle a prueba.

En cuanto a Madame Giry, había optado por guardar un silencio anglosajón durante todo el trayecto en el simón tirado por caballos moteados que habían tomado en la explanada de la Ópera y que las dejó justo a la puerta de su casa. Pronto empezaría a despuntar el día, y en aquellos momentos las calles estaban casi desiertas debido a lo avanzado de la hora y al frío reinante. Fue un verdadero alivio cerrar la puerta a las inclemencias del tiempo, como hizo notar Madame Giry mientras se quitaba su elegante chal negro. Christine parecía cansada, pero satisfecha. En cuanto a Meg, resultaba evidente que no tenía el menor interés por irse a la cama. Tampoco le había preocupado demasiado la irrupción de Erik en el baile de máscaras.

... todo un aristócrata, mam�¡y su familia es una de las más influyentes de París¿Puedes creerlo¡Creí que iba a desmayar cuando se acercó a mí tan resuelto y me pidió el primer baile! Y después hubo un vals, y después... Pero, mam�¿estás escuchándome?

Sí, Marguerite, te estoy escuchando.- replicó Madame Giry distraídamente, encendiendo las velas de un candelabro y ascendiendo luego con él la escalera que conducía al primer piso. Christine la siguió ahogando un profundo bostezo, y Meg revoloteando como una mariposilla alocada. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas de la emoción.

¡Entonces tienes que haber visto que es uno de los jóvenes más apuestos que hemos conocido nunca¡Tan alto, tan caballeroso, tan gentil...! Por no hablar de su pelo¿has visto alguna vez a alguien que tenga el pelo tan rubio y tan sedoso¡Carlotta no podía dejar de comérselo con los ojos, Christine! Lo viste¿verdad? Pero, Christine¿en qué estás pensando?- exclamó Meg, tirando de la falda de su amiga al ver que no le prestaba demasiada atención.- ¡Deberías interesarte por todo esto¡Al fin y al cabo, tú le conociste hace muchos años!

Oh... Ah... Sí, Meg, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Raoul es muy atractivo.- respondió Christine deslizando la mano por la barandilla de la escalera.- Pero quizás me parece algo... ¿infantil?

Meg bufó con visible contrariedad.

Ya veo en lo que estás pensando.- y arrugó su pequeña nariz.- ¡Prefieres los caballeros enmascarados vestidos de rojo¿Por qué me miras con esa cara¡Tendrías que ver la sonrisa embobada que has traído durante todo el trayecto!

¡Meg!

No, Christine¡creo que estás yendo demasiado rápido!- siguió diciendo la muchacha bajando un poco el tono de voz para que su madre, que había entrado en su habitación, no la escuchase.- Yo he bailado con un joven vizconde¡pero tú has pasado toda la velada con el mismísimo Fantasma de la Ópera!

¿Y qué si ha sido así?- replicó Christine a la defensiva.- ¿Es un crimen acaso¡No me importa lo que puedan pensar de mí todos los que nos hayan visto juntos!

Sabes que no me refiero a eso.- contestó Meg en un tono de voz más suave, apoyando las manos sobre los hombros de Christine.- No te enfades conmigo. Sólo quiero ayudarte. Tengo miedo de que algo pueda salir peor de lo que Erik y tú esperáis. Hace unas semanas fue el ataque en el cementerio... ¿qué podrá ser la próxima vez?

Christine guardó silencio mientras la escuchaba, y se dijo que, a juzgar por la preocupación reflejada en los ojos azules de Meg, su amiga debía llevar algún tiempo dándole vueltas a aquel asunto sin decírselo. No tuvo tiempo para responderle de forma tranquilizadora.

Ya basta de charla por hoy, señoritas.- interrumpió Madame Giry, entrando en la estancia y extendiendo el dedo índice hacia el dormitorio.- Meg, quiero que en cinco minutos estés en la cama, o mañana no podrás ni moverte. Te recuerdo que la selección para las coristas de la nueva producción comenzará a las ocho de la mañana. Y no estoy dispuesta a corregirte más _pas-de-deux_ delante de los señores directores¿queda claro? Mañana podréis contaros todo lo que queráis. Pero ahora¡a dormir!

Meg abandonó la sala de estar murmurando protestas que su madre no parecía dispuesta a escuchar y arrastrando los pies. Una vez aparcada su preocupación por Christine parecía de nuevo muy ofendida porque nadie se interesaba por su pequeña aventura con su vizconde de cara de ángel. Christine se dispuso a seguirla, pero Madame Giry la detuvo sujetándola suavemente por el brazo.

Espera un instante, querida.- le dijo en un tono de voz más tenue.- Antes de que te marches, hay algo que debo darte. No me pareció que el baile de máscaras fuera el momento más oportuno para ello.

Christine observó a su protectora rebuscar en el manguito de piel oscura que había llevado aquella noche y sacar algo que le tendió sin añadir ni una palabra. La joven lo tomó entre sus manos con bastante expectación. Era un sobre de pergamino lacrado en rojo con un sello en forma de calavera. Cuando le dio la vuelta pudo ver escritas cuatro palabras con la caligrafía elegante y angulosa al mismo tiempo que tan familiar le resultaba: "Para Miss Christine Daaé".

Christine alzó la vista y miró a Madame Giry como pidiendo una explicación. La profesora de ballet se limitó a hacerle un gesto invitándola a abrir la carta, apartando a un lado la larga trenza que acaba de soltarse y que le caía sobre un hombro. Christine rompió entonces el cierre del sobre y extrajo un pliego escrito por las dos caras con la misma caligrafía en tinta roja, que desdobló y comenzó a leer en voz baja sin poder evitar que el corazón le comenzase a latir con más fuerza:

_Mi queridísima Christine:_

_Lamento de todo corazón haberme marchado esta noche de la forma en que lo he hecho, sin poder dirigirte siquiera una palabra más, pero confío en que puedas comprender que la situación no era la más propicia para un nuevo intercambio de confidencias. Desde luego, no después del efecto esperado que produjo mi aparición delante de todo el mundo. Nuestros queridos directores parecen haber iniciado un despliegue de vigilancia que ha estado a punto de sorprender incluso a mi vieja experiencia. Supongo que en estos momentos deben de encontrarse aún muy ocupados persiguiendo a la sombra de la Muerte Roja, pero no debes preocuparte por mí. Me he asegurado en las últimas jornadas de que nadie sea capaz de encontrar la guarida del lago, aunque eso implique no poder visitarte para nuestras lecciones de canto durante una temporada que confío no se prolongue demasiado. Sé que no será fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero esta espera encontrará su recompensa tarde o temprano. Te lo prometo._

_Como has podido presenciar he dejado a los señores directores el guión final, las partituras y todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo la escenificación de "Don Juan Triunfante". Mi propio cásting, como es lógico, también iba incluido con las instrucciones, y estoy convencido de que no se atreverán a desdecirme un punto después de escuchar las amenazas que pueden sacudir a la Ópera Populaire. Ve mañana por la mañana al despacho de dirección para que se te entreguen las canciones y el guión de Aminta. Y no te preocupes por ese sapo venenoso de Carlotta; jamás conseguirá arrebatarte el papel protagónico por mucho que coaccione a la dirección, por el sencillo motivo de que escribí las escenas de Aminta teniendo presente tu propia voz, y ella, por muchas octavas que albergue en esa garganta de plata (más bien de vidrio quebrado y mohoso para mi gusto) jamás podrá alcanzar el nivel de amplitud de tu voz. Es "tu" papel, Christine. Escrito por ti y para ti._

_Naturalmente dejo todo esto a tu elección, pues no quiero obligarte a nada, pero ten presente que me sentiría tremendamente honrado y satisfecho si mi Prima Donna particular regalase este éxito a su maestro de canto. Estaré al tanto de tus avances aunque no puedas verme en las próximas jornadas. Ah, y en lo referente a Ubaldo Piangi, te confirmo que le he asignado el papel de Don Juan de manera provisional, por así decirlo; sé tan bien como tú que es un hombre de cierta edad, y que no da el tipo de un amante, es más un buey; pero cuando llegue el momento de la representación se encontrará bastante indispuesto y un actor más joven y más acorde con el papel llegará para sustituirle. En fin, no quiero adelantar más acontecimientos. Me despido no sin antes enviar mis mejores deseos y mis esperanzas de encontrarme pronto con mi Aminta. Recuerda que "sólo tú me inspiras de verdad", y que mientras exista un Dios en este universo mi alma y mi corazón te pertenecerán por siempre... hasta que mi cuerpo aguante, Christine¡e incluso mucho más all�!_

_Siempre tuyo:_

_Erik._

Un hondo silencio siguió a las últimas palabras de Christine. La muchacha permaneció inmóvil y callada durante algunos segundos, dando vueltas a la carta entre sus manos. Después alzó la vista para observar a Madame Giry, que parecía curiosamente divertida con la situación.

¡Vaya! Es fascinante. "Sólo tú me inspiras de verdad"... ¡Ojalá alguien me hubiese escrito algo así a mí en mi juventud!- exclamó con una sonrisa.- Sabía igual que tú que Erik era un genio, querida, pero realmente lo que siente por ti parece estarle sublimando muy por encima de sus propios límites.

Christine no dijo nada. Le temblaban un poco las manos.

Bien... ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?- siguió inquiriendo la profesora de ballet.- ¿Seguirás las instrucciones de tu protector¿O tal vez consideras que resulta demasiado arriesgado embarcarte en esta empresa que mantiene con el alma en vilo a toda la Ópera? Ya has leído lo que él te ha escrito: la decisión es sólo tuya.

No tengo la menor intención de echarme atrás ahora.- dijo Christine con calma.- No puedo ni quiero decepcionarle. Además¡ha escrito esa obra pensando únicamente en mí! Sé que no podría soportar la idea de que se estrenase y yo no formara parte de su elenco teatral. Y para mí significa un honor mucho mayor de lo que podría imaginar nunca, y una verdadera muestra de confianza. Quiero hacerlo. No¡necesito hacerlo!

La sonrisa de Madame Giry se intensificó, mientras se desprendía del abrigo oscuro y lo dejaba sobre el diván.

Eres una chiquilla razonable.- observó, y después de unos segundos en los que estudió atentamente el rostro de Christine extendió una mano y acarició su mejilla mientras decía riendo:- ¡Y una muchacha enamorada! No, no te ruborices así, querida; a mí no puedes engañarme. Durante las últimas semanas tus ojos han brillado de una forma que jamás había visto en todos estos años en los que te crié.

¿Cree usted que me estoy volviendo loca?- musitó Christine débilmente, enterrando el rostro en sus manos.- Oh, Dios mío¡nunca creí que pudiera pasarme algo así¡Enamorarme de un enmascarado que aterroriza a todos los trabajadores de la Ópera, que coacciona a sus dirigentes, que hace crecer cada día su leyenda de misterio y de venganza¿Qué me está sucediendo¡Nunca me había pasado esto¡Nunca me había enamorado!

¿Te arrepientes acaso de la forma en que están marchando los acontecimientos?- inquirió Madame Giry, alzando las cejas.- ¿Querrías cambiar el curso de los hechos, Christine?

No.- musitó Christine, inclinando la cabeza.- Ahora no podría olvidarle ni aunque lo pretendiera. Y no lo pretendo. Si Erik desaparece de mi vida, todo dejará de tener sentido para mí. ¡Todo!

Madame Giry exhaló un hondo suspiro y apoyó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la joven, mirándola a la cara.

Tu padre habría estado orgulloso de ti, querida. Te ha enviado el Ángel de la Música que te prometió antes de morir, sólo que con la forma de un hombre.- y después de un instante de silencio Madame Giry añadió:- Es más fácil amar a un hombre que a un ángel. Tenlo presente.

Ahora lo único que desearía es estar con él.- murmuró Christine, frotándose los ojos con cansancio.- Pero no puedo hacer nada por el momento. Pasarán semanas hasta que se estrene _Don Juan Triunfante_, y quizás no vuelva a verle hasta entonces.

No te tortures ahora pensando en eso, Christine. Vamos, será mejor que descanses. Han pasado muchas cosas esta noche. Duerme y sueña con tu futuro triunfo. Y recuerda¡nadie puede saber nada de todo lo que está sucediendo! Eres una gran actriz, y sé que podrás fingir que estás ajena a todas estas intrigas. El espectáculo debe continuar.

Y después de decir esto y de estrechar durante un segundo las manos de Christine Madame Giry recogió su abrigo y se dirigió a su alcoba. El firme y tranquilizador golpeteo de sus tacones terminó desvaneciéndose tras la puerta que ella cerró a sus espaldas. Christine se quedó sola. Lentamente volvió a doblar el pliego escrito dentro de su sobre y lo apretó contra su pecho, como si fuese lo único que le quedaba en aquellos instantes del hombre o fantasma que había robado su corazón. Después se dirigió a su propio dormitorio y entró de puntillas. Meg ya dormía, hecha un ovillo sobre su cama y con el rubio cabello cayendo por el borde del lecho. Mejor. Así se ahorraría todo tipo de incómodas explicaciones al respecto. Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido Christine se cambió de ropa y se metió en la cama, guardando la carta bajo la almohada y arropándose con un leve y desapacible escalofrío. Sus ojos vagaron azarosos por las sombras que la chimenea encendida hacía temblar en el techo. Después hundió el rostro en la almohada con un leve gemido de resignación.

Sí, el espectáculo debía continuar, pero¿a qué precio?


	6. Don Juan Triunfante

Don Juan Triunfante

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como le había indicado Erik, Christine se dirigió con paso firme a la Ópera y respiró hondo cuando se encontró por fin frente a la puerta doble del despacho de dirección. Se detuvo justo cuando estaba con la mano ya alzada a punto de llamar, porque había escuchado lo que parecía ser un gran alboroto al otro lado. Gritos, frases deshilvanadas en italiano, palabras que parecían ser persuasivas por parte de los directores, ruido alocado de tacones y, finalmente, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y Carlotta salió al pasillo como una exhalación, seguida por Piangi, su costurera y la criada que llevaba en brazos al caniche blanco que en aquel momento ladraba tan enrabietadamente como su dueña.

¡No! _Finito_¡Se acabó!- gritaba Carlotta con aquella voz que parecía capaz de quebrar todas y cada una de las ventanas del edificio de Garnier.- Dos cretinos asustadizos dirigiendo nuestro palacio, _porca miseria_¿Qué se han creído esos dos¡Ahora entiendo la huida de Lefèvre a Australia¡Quería quitarse del medio para evitar nuestras represalias!

Pero, pastelito, no es necesario que te lo tomes así, son órdenes del alto mando...

¿Alto mando¡Y un cuerno, Ubaldo¡A mí no me engañan, _caro mio_, esto es un complot¡Un complot en toda regla¡Ah, esa viborilla de la Daaé va a escucharme...!

Afortunadamente, la salida de Carlotta y su séquito había sido tan precipitada que ninguno reparó en la presencia de la joven revelación, oculta detrás de las puertas que se habían abierto tan violentamente. Christine se alegró de ello; tener a Carlotta demasiado cerca no era saludable para los nervios de nadie. Después de unos segundos, cuando se aseguró de que todos habían doblado la esquina del corredor, llamó por fin a la puerta, dubitativa.

¿Se puede?- inquirió asomando la cabeza.

Ah, es usted, Miss Daaé.- dejó escapar monsieur Richard, derrumbado en su sillón con muy poco decoro.- Pase, pase. La estábamos esperando. O mejor, Giudicelli la estaba esperando. Ha sido un milagro que no la haya estrangulado al salir, o nos habríamos quedado sin una pieza clave del reparto de la nueva ópera.

Christine volvió la vista cautelosamente hacia monsieur Moncharmin, que fumaba una pipa con mano nerviosa, de pie frente a la gran ventana del despacho. Tanto su colega como él parecían haber envejecido cinco años aquella noche. Estaban pálidos, ojerosos y despeinados. Christine no pudo echárselo en cara. Un fantasma, un arranque de cólera de Carlotta y una resaca de proporciones considerables no eran cosa baladí a aquellas horas de la mañana. La joven tomó asiento en un sillón situado frente a la mesa de madera oscura que Richard le indicó con un gesto vago.

Tengo entendido que debía presentarme ante ustedes para...

Recoger su libreto, sí, y las instrucciones que nuestro amable... compositor nos ha dejado redactadas.- soltó el director agitando un pliego en el aire escrito con una caligrafía que Christine reconoció en el acto como la de Erik. El tono con el que monsieur Richard había pronunciado la palabra "compositor" le hizo sospechar que Erik había conseguido atacar la noche anterior en el punto débil del gerente. Monsieur Moncharmin podía ser un diestro oportunista y avezado negociador, pero Richard era ante todo un artista en su género, y no podía soportar la idea de que alguien tratase de darle lecciones de música precisamente a él.

Christine recogió sin decir nada el abultado libreto que le tendió su superior y lo dejó sobre su regazo. No sabía muy bien qué debía decir en aquellos momentos. De hecho, no sabía siquiera si los directores estaban de acuerdo con la elección efectuada por Erik. Sin duda detestaban volver a enfrentarse a aquella arpía italiana que se subía por las paredes en cuanto alguien trataba de hacerle sombra, pero ellos mismos habían tenido que reconocer el talento de Christine cuando cantó el papel de Margarita en el _Fausto _representado días atrás, sustituyendo a Carlotta. Afortunadamente su voz no se vio obligada a librar una batalla tan pronto.

No sé muy bien cómo debe tomarse usted esto, jovencita.- comentó monsieur Richard, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa y contemplando a Christine con franqueza.- No dudo que sea una inigualable oportunidad artística la que se presenta en este momento ante usted, pero convendrá en que esta situación no nos agrada a ninguno. A nadie le gusta ser coaccionado sin tener oportunidad de dar su opinión al respecto. Tal vez se sienta... presionada al ser el centro de atención en toda esta polémica...

¿Presionada¿Por qué iba a estarlo?- replicó Moncharmin bruscamente, dando la espalda a la ventana.- Va a convertirse en una nueva diva ante todo Paris, gracias a esta obra del Fantasma¡que Dios confunda¡Si hay alguien que no tiene nada que perder es usted, Miss Daaé!

Lo sé, monsieur, pero también sé que yo no he pedido estar en este lugar.- respondió Christine con voz suave pero firme.- ¿Cree que me agrada escuchar todo tipo de cuchicheos a mis espaldas cada vez que atravieso el _foyer_ de la danza¿O soportar las miradas venenosas de Carlotta en cuanto me ve aparecer? No es agradable tener que dar la cara a todo esto, pero...

"Pero no me echaría atrás en ningún momento", se encontró pensando Christine con sorprendente lucidez. "Además, todo esto no deja de provocarme una gran ilusión. Una tremenda ilusión por Erik."

Y sin embargo, estará de acuerdo con nosotros en el extraordinario interés que su maestro parece sentir por usted.- siguió diciendo monsieur Richard, observando aún de hito en hito el semblante de Christine, casi como si buscase una rotura en su crisálida de aparente confianza.- Un interés fuera de lo normal para todos los que conozcan el reinado de terror que el Fantasma de la Ópera ha ejercido sobre este edificio desde hace años.

Christine trató de contener un bufido de indignación. Se esforzó por evitar la mirada inquisitiva del director clavando la vista en el libreto que sostenía sobre su falda azul.

¿Cuál es el día previsto para el estreno?- dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.- ¿No ha dejado eso dictaminado nuestro... fantasma?

Oh, por supuesto que lo ha dejado.- respondió Moncharmin amargamente, deteniéndose junto a la mesa y rellenando la cazoleta de su pipa de importación. Realmente aquella mañana no tenía expresión de muchos amigos. Aún seguían doliéndole los veinte mil francos que Madame Giry había tenido la amabilidad de recordarle que le debía al fantasma de su sueldo mensual.

Es el 13 de abril.- respondió monsieur Richard, rebuscando entre los papeles que cubrían la mesa. Después alzó la vista para observar con extrañeza a Christine, que había dejado escapar una leve exclamación de sorpresa. Los grandes ojos castaños de la muchacha se habían abierto de par en par.- ¿Ocurre algo, Miss Daaé?

No, no, no es nada.- se apresuró a negar Christine, aferrando el libreto con manos nerviosas.- Es sólo que... apenas falta un mes para esa fecha. Y tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer. Será mejor entonces que me dedique a ello cuanto antes. No queremos despertar las iras de nuestro insólito patrón¿verdad?

¡No, desde luego!- gruñó Moncharmin.

Vaya, vaya.- invitó Richard con un gesto de su mano. Christine se levantó de la silla y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta.- Para cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en acudir a nosotros, mademoiselle. En estas circunstancias la única solución posible es hacernos fuertes permaneciendo unidos.- añadió débilmente, recostándose en el sillón.

No lo pongo en duda.- respondió Christine, con una mano ya en el picaporte de bronce de la puerta.- Ahora, si me disculpan... Estaré estudiando mi papel en mi camerino. Buenos días, señores.

Y tras hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza cerró la puerta tras de sí. Una vez fuera Christine dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, apoyándose en la pared indiferente al tráfico que colapsaba el corredor en aquellos momentos. Había resultado más fácil de lo que esperaba, pero no era aquello lo que monopolizaba sus pensamientos en ese instante. Bajó la vista para contemplar el libreto manuscrito que sujetaba entre sus manos. Una sola idea revoloteaba por su mente sin cesar.

La fecha del estreno de _Don Juan Triunfante_...

"¡El 13 de abril es mi cumpleaños!", se dijo Christine sin poder disimular una sonrisa y un rubor que inundó sus mejillas al ser consciente de lo que significaba aquello. "Erik... ¡Erik me ha regalado su máxima creación¡Me ha regalado su música, su genio... y la gloria delante de todo París si soy capaz de estar a la altura de sus expectativas¿Cómo voy a poder decepcionarle¡Si viviese cien años más, se los dedicaría en cuerpo y alma¡Nadie ha hecho nunca tanto por mí!"

Y sonriendo aún más ampliamente Christine echó a correr por el pasillo sorteando a las bailarinas y tramoyistas y se dirigió a su camerino, estrechando el libreto contra su pecho y pensando que nada de lo que pudiese suceder durante las próximas semanas conseguiría enturbiar su alegría.

* * *

Y aquellas semanas transcurrieron rápidas como los días de invierno. La Ópera Populaire veía acercarse la inminente fecha del estreno sumergida en un estado de febril actividad que amenazaba con sacar de quicio cada día a los directores. Se construyeron los decorados, se empezaron a preparar los trajes de cantantes y coristas, se memorizaron los papeles y empezaron los ensayos. Madame Giry era seguramente una de las personas que más se habían comprometido en el proyecto; desde las primeras horas de la mañana se encontraba en el _foyer _de la danza revisando coreografías y pasos de baile con sus pequeñas y disciplinadas _ratas_. Aunque su prestigio de rígida y severa profesional era conocido por todos en la Ópera, muchos comentaban entre susurros que Madame Giry debía de sentir un verdadero respeto (por no decir miedo) ante aquel espectro al que había servido celosamente desde el primer momento y que ahora tenía a toda la musical empresa en el puño. Obviamente, no era miedo lo que sentía Madame Giry para esforzarse de aquel modo por que todo fuese perfecto de cara al estreno. No tenía la menor intención de hacer un trabajo mediocre en el gran momento de gloria de dos de las personas a las que más apreciaba en el mundo.

En cuanto a Christine, se vio absorbida por la tarea de tal forma que muchas veces parecía olvidarse de comer o de dormir, sumergida en un estado de delicioso delirio del que se sentía incapaz de escapar mientras escuchaba la música compuesta por Erik. Ella ya había oído algunas partes de la obra, como el último día en que él estuvo en su casa curándose de su herida, pero en aquellos días de trabajo enloquecedor aprendió a valorar cada uno de los acordes de aquella partitura sobrecogedora por igual. No le pasó desapercibida la reacción que tuvieron todos sus compañeros al escuchar por vez primera la ópera. La música de Erik estaba muy lejos de parecerse a las convencionales arias que tanto se entonaban en el teatro. Había allí una fuerza y un sentimiento por encima de lo meramente humano. Christine se dio cuenta de que en los compases del Fantasma de la Ópera cantaban las voces mismas de las fuerzas de la naturaleza, de las ansias refrenadas de un hombre cuyo genio lo elevaba por encima de los mortales. En un principio aquella música podía resultar inquietante e incluso temible para el oído inexperto, pero en cuanto uno se dejaba llevar de la mano por los duendes que anidaban en cada nota y en cada corchea se daba cuenta de la inmensa magnitud de la gloria allí codificada. Christine fue conducida a través de todo el libreto por el dolor, por el destierro, por la soledad inconsolable, por los celos, por la ira... y por un amor que desafiaba todas las leyes establecidas. No le fue difícil averiguar que en la música de su maestro permanecía escondido un recorrido por todos los años de su existencia, y el momento en que la propia Christine había irrumpido en ella era más que identificable. Había lágrimas de belleza pura escondidas en el amarillento papel de las partituras. En más de una ocasión se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas verídicas, y aquel trabajo le sirvió para darse cuenta de que estaba aprendiendo a amar realmente a Erik de tantas y tan diferentes maneras que sentía que su joven corazón terminaría estallando en mil pedazos. El constante acompañamiento de su música sólo bastaba para hacerle sentir con más fuerza la melancolía de su ausencia. Habría dado un mundo durante todas aquellas semanas por volver a tenerle junto a sí.

Y el temido y anhelado 13 de abril llegó más rápido de lo que nadie esperaba. Aquel día los nervios y la excitación habían alcanzado sus cotas más altas en el templo de Garnier. El escenario era un _totum revolutum_ de voces, protestas, sollozos y risas nerviosas. Cientos de personas se afanaban en los decorados y daban las últimas puntadas a los trajes, mientras, en la calle, la gente comenzaba a aglomerarse. No se había previsto abrir las puertas de la Ópera hasta la noche, pero en París la expectación incrementada por los medios de comunicación había crecido tanto que ya una buena multitud empezaba a invadir la explanada y la Place Vendôme, llenas de carruajes y reporteros.

Aquel día Madame Giry, fría y eficiente como cada vez que tenía que plantar cara a una cierta revolución anímica por parte de sus pupilas, sorprendió a todas ausentándose durante algunos minutos en mitad del ensayo general, en lugar de permanecer entre bambalinas contemplando el desarrollo de los ballets y corrigiendo posibles errores de última hora.

Meg, te dejo al tanto del coro.- le dijo a su hija en un susurro.- Yo tengo que marcharme para hablar con cierta persona. Procura informarme a la vuelta de todo lo que haya sucedido.

Y se marchó en el mayor de los silencios, desapareciendo detrás del decorado. Sus tacones creaban ecos en el suelo de tarima mientras ascendía uno a uno los pisos superiores a la gran sala de espectáculos, sin prestar atención a nadie. Arriba los corredores estaban prácticamente desiertos; en cambio, los _foyers _del canto y del baile debían de resultar intransitables, como en cada estreno. Madame Giry se alegró de no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. No resultaba muy normal ver a la profesora de _ballet_ ascender sola hasta aquellos lugares del edificio donde se acumulaba el polvo y donde no solían acceder ni siquiera los tramoyistas.

Cuando pasó por delante del decorado de _El rey de Lahore_, abandonado desde hacía años en el piso más elevado de los desvanes, se detuvo y escuchó atentamente. El único sonido audible en aquellos corredores era el eco procedente del ensayo que seguía desarrollándose en el escenario. Silenciosamente Madame Giry se aproximó al decorado de cartón y, después de echar un vistazo por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que realmente no había nadie en los alrededores, sacó de su falda una pequeña llave plateada y la introdujo en una cerradura disimulada detrás del tronco de un árbol de cartón piedra adosado al decorado. Hubo un crujido y una puerta de dintel semicircular se abrió limpiamente ante sí. Madame Giry entró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, volviendo a candar con llave.

Se encontraba en un pequeño pasillo sumido en la penumbra al fondo del cual se vislumbraba una estancia iluminada por un candil apoyado sobre una cómoda de estilo Luis Felipe. Más de la mitad de la habitación parecía poseer una especie de suelo curvo, efecto producido al tratarse de uno de los pequeños habitáculos que Garnier dispuso sobre el techo abovedado de la sala principal de la Ópera destinado a los tramoyistas pero que en aquellos días ya nadie recordaba, pues los antiguos métodos habían quedado atrás y todos los cambios de decorado podían realizarse desde el mismo escenario. Sin embargo, Madame Giry sabía que aquella estancia solía ser frecuentada a menudo por alguien, y no precisamente un tramoyista. ¿De qué otra manera podía el Fantasma de la Ópera hacer oír sus amenazas destinadas a sobrecoger a todo el cuerpo de baile en mitad de los ensayos sin que su presencia pudiese ser jamás percibida?

Allí estaba Erik en aquel mismo momento, inclinado frente a uno de los grandes óculos que permitían contemplar todo el escenario desde una panorámica perfecta. Parecía abstraído en sus pensamientos. No se volvió para saludar a Madame Giry cuando sintió la puerta del corredor cerrarse lentamente, ni siquiera cuando ella se detuvo a escasos metros de él, contemplándole en silencio. Muchas veces las palabras habían llegado a resultar superfluas entre ellos, pues cualquiera de los dos solía saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando el otro. No obstante, en aquel momento Madame Giry se dio cuenta de que no estaba mirando a Erik como solía hacerlo de ordinario, como al niño pequeño al que había recogido veinticinco años atrás, al que había vestido, dado un refugio, brindado su protección e incluso enseñado a escribir y a leer. No. En aquellos momentos le observaba a través de los ojos de Christine, y por primera vez comprendió por qué su hija adoptiva había sucumbido ante los encantos de aquel hombre enmascarado cuando podría haber tenido comiendo de su mano a todos los aristócratas de París. A Christine siempre le había gustado el misterio. ¿Qué misterio mayor podría haber que el existente detrás de una máscara y dentro del corazón de un hombre al que todos tenían por un espectro sanguinario?

Erik se incorporó en aquel momento y se volvió hacia ella con un elegante movimiento de su capa. Parecía extrañamente satisfecho con lo que acababa de contemplar allá abajo. Por los versos que en aquel momento estaban entonando Madame Giry adivinó que Christine había terminado la estrofa de la rendición de Aminta ante los encantos de Don Juan.

Supuse que te encontraría por aquí.- dijo la profesora de ballet, guardando la llave dentro del bolsillo de su falda.- Es una ocasión demasiado destacada como para que permanezcas escondido en los sótanos¿verdad¿Cómo estás?

Maravillosamente, Paulette. Mejor de lo que yo mismo esperaba.

Bueno, no me sorprende demasiado. No he tenido que llevar ninguna carta tuya a la dirección desde el baile de máscaras, lo cual no deja de ser una buena señal. No has tenido que intimidarles más. Eso demuestra que poco a poco van aprendiendo a aceptar tus despóticas exigencias, incluido todo el asunto de tu salario.

Había en la voz de Madame Giry un tinte burlón y cómplice que hizo reír a Erik, cosa muy poco habitual, dicho sea de paso.

Querida, creo que me infravaloras. Una carta no es la única manera de amedrentar a dos aficionados estúpidos que no sabrían manejar este inmenso negocio de no ser por mis directrices, por decirlo de alguna forma. No te adelantes a los acontecimientos. Tal vez nuestros queridos directores se encuentren esta noche con alguna sorpresa que trastoque sus planes¡nunca se sabe! Suceden tantos incidentes en un teatro como éste...

La palabra "incidentes" tenía siempre en labios de Erik unas resonancias nada tranquilizadoras. No era la primera vez que Madame Giry tenía esa impresión. Sus ojos, normalmente aguzados como alfileres, observaron atentamente el semblante de Erik.

¿Qué estás tramando?

Ah, vamos¡no puedo creer que sea tan predecible¿Realmente no te parecería lógico que me limitase a observar desde aquí la representación de mi obra maestra en una noche de gala tan importante?- dijo Erik con una sonrisa torcida.- ¿No? Vaya, debo de estar haciéndome viejo. Ni siquiera soy capaz de engañarte ya. Creo que necesito una inyección de imaginación juvenil en mi vida...

Eres incorregible, y lo sabes. No me parece posible que los años logren cambiar eso. Mientras puedas hacerlo, siempre te harás notar. Te gusta demasiado dar el espectáculo.- replicó Madame Giry. No era un reproche. Y Erik eso también lo sabía.

Puede que tengas razón.- respondió él tamborileando pensativo sobre la repisa donde se abría el óculo y volviendo a observar el escenario.- De todas formas, si puedes confiar en mi palabra, te prometo que esta noche trataré de comportarme. No sucederá nada durante la representación.- y después de unos segundos añadió:- Nada terrible, al menos.

Madame Giry movió la cabeza para sí. Ella también había madurado durante todo aquel tiempo, y ya no era una niña ingenua que creyese las promesas de buen comportamiento del chico al que consideraba casi su hermano. La primera vez que Erik le prometió que sería bueno tres decorados de _Aída_ cayeron simultáneamente sobre el escenario, interrumpiendo la ópera justo la noche en que Luis Felipe de Orleáns y buena parte de los miembros de su corte habían decidido honrar el teatro con su presencia, para harta desesperación de los antiguos directores y escándalo entre los medios de comunicación. A Erik le había resultado tremendamente divertido. Después de aquello, Madame Giry siempre había estado en alerta cuando le veía con su característica expresión inocente que no presagiaba nada bueno.

De todas formas, en aquella ocasión no podía por menos de creerle. Sabía que la representación de _Don Juan Triunfante_ era algo sagrado para Erik, y no simplemente porque fuera la culminación de un trabajo solitario de más de quince años. Podía significar la consagración definitiva de Christine Daaé como estrella de la Ópera Populaire a los ojos de todo París. Habían sido semanas de aprendizaje, esfuerzo y sacrificios, y Madame Giry sabía que tendría que pasar por encima del cadáver de Erik quien quisiese privar de semejante triunfo a "su niña".

En cualquier caso, parece que todo va discurriendo de la mejor manera posible.- suspiró Madame Giry, apoyándose a su vez en la repisa y observando cómo Meg y sus compañeras ensayaban el segundo de los ballets con un revoloteo colectivo de faldas y volantes.- Tendré que volver allá abajo y asegurarme de que el vestuario de mis _ratas_ ya está ultimado y listo para la representación. A veces no entiendo a qué aspiran las sastras de este teatro. Marie y Chantal parecían dispuestas a bailar con los tutús de _Il Muto _de no habérselo impedido. Nunca había estado en una producción preparada con tanta rapidez, aunque parece que eso es compatible con la eficacia. Bien, he de irme ya¿necesitas algo?

Sí.- dijo Erik inmediatamente, incorporándose y sacando algo de entre los pliegues de su capa y dejándolo en manos de Madame Giry. La profesora lo contempló largamente. Era una más de sus habituales cartas que tan acostumbrada estaba a hacer circular sobre todo por la dirección del teatro, aunque en esta ocasión sólo había una palabra rubricada en tinta roja en su anverso: _Aminta._

¿Para Christine?- inquirió ella en voz más baja.

Supongo que es una de esas preguntas retóricas que no necesitan respuesta¿verdad?

Supones bien.- replicó Madame Giry, guardándose la carta sin hacer ningún comentario más. Erik se quedó observándola con las manos en los bolsillos de su frac.

¿Cómo se encuentra?- dijo al fin.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que la vi. Demasiado, diría yo.

Está... bueno, bastante nerviosa, la verdad. Aunque ilusionada.- dijo Madame Giry cruzando los brazos.- Si quieres que sea sincera, no me parece que esté calibrando el tremendo alcance del éxito que puede estar a punto de conseguir delante de todo París. Me atrevería a decir que lo que más ilusión le hace es... representar tu obra. Escrita por ti y cantada para ti. Tendrías que ver la expresión que tiene cada vez que alguien le menciona lo extraordinario de las canciones y de su música. Y en cuanto a lo de que hace demasiado tiempo que no la ves, permíteme ponerlo en duda. Sabes igual que yo que todos los días la observas durante los ensayos desde aquí arriba. Suerte que Christine no lo sabe, o su concentración habría sido echada por la borda.

Eso no es lo que necesito. Ojalá pudiese darse cuenta de que extraño su presencia tanto como un pez el agua en la que vive, aunque sé que no resultaba prudente que nos viéramos durante todas estas semanas, no después de lo que sucedió en el cementerio. Nunca se sabe quién puede estar observando nuestros movimientos.- dijo Erik, dejándose caer sobre un diván apolillado que había en la diminuta estancia y extendiendo los brazos sobre el respaldo. Sus ojos contemplaron largamente a su amiga.- Por fortuna, todo eso terminará esta noche. Y necesito que me hagas otro favor, Paulette. Sé buena chica y deja en mi palco antes de que se levante el telón dos copas y una botella del champagne francés más caro que haya en el mercado. _Möet & Chandon _servirá. Iré a recogerlo después de la... _performance_ que tengo que llevar a cabo esta noche, por así decirlo.

Las finas cejas de Madame Giry se arquearon hasta parecerse a dos acentos circunflejos.

Erik¿qué diantres...?

¡No irás a decirme que no tengo derecho a montar una pequeña celebración privada!- respondió él con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Sabes, cuando uno vive a tantos metros bajo tierra normalmente no recibe demasiadas visitas de vecinos. Pero las ocasiones especiales hay que festejarlas por todo lo alto... ¿no crees, Paulette¿En qué voy a gastar si no el salario que recibo honradamente de manos de nuestros directores?

No comprendo ni una palabra de todo lo que estás diciendo.- replicó Madame Giry, deteniéndose frente a él con los brazos en jarras.- ¿Qué pretendes? Christine tiene algo que ver en todo esto¿me equivoco?

No, no te equivocas. Siempre has sido muy perspicaz.

Erik, por el amor de Dios, sólo es una niña...

¡No, no lo es! Y tú deberías haberte dado ya cuenta de que no vas a poder tenerla eternamente bajo tus alas. Déjala que decida por sí misma lo que quiere hacer con su vida. Déjala que trate de ser feliz. ¿O es que acaso piensas que nunca podría serlo a mi lado?

No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes. No te hagas la víctima conmigo.- respondió Madame Giry, sujetando el bastón con el que dirigía el ballet con unas manos tan tensas que se le quedaron los nudillos blancos.- Sólo te pido que procures ser algo menos impetuoso. Christine no puede hacerlo por el sencillo motivo de que cuando se es tan joven como ella una sólo aspira a comerse el mundo de un único y entusiasta bocado. ¡Pero tú ya eres un hombre adulto, a lo que presumo! Ninguno de los dos parecéis dispuestos a hacerme caso. Espero que luego no lo lamentéis. Sabes que sólo me interesa vuestro bienestar.

Lo sé, gallina aburguesada, lo sé.- murmuró Erik levantándose y pellizcando su mejilla con resignada ternura.- Reconozco que eres demasiado paciente conmigo. No traicionaré tu confianza, te lo prometo, pero tienes que concederme al menos esta noche. Hazlo por nosotros. Las explicaciones me las guardaré para más adelante.

No quiero que Christine pueda llegar a sufrir por todo esto.- dijo Madame Giry observándole con fijeza.- No tienes ni idea de lo que ha llegado a significar para mí en todo este tiempo. La he visto crecer, llorar y reír con tanto amor como podría haberle manifestado a Meg. Si le haces algún daño ten por seguro que no podría llegar a perdonarte, y eso me sitúa en una enojosa encrucijada, Erik.

¡Ya veo! Así que realmente crees que mi pasión por tu "otra hija" la destrozará a la larga¿verdad?- dejó escapar Erik con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Has olvidado acaso todo lo que he hecho por ella durante los últimos meses, Paulette¿Cuándo he tratado de aprovecharme de Christine? Y te aseguro que lo he tenido muy fácil... muy fácil... En varias ocasiones ha sido mía¡únicamente mía, rendida al hechizo de mi voz, y te juro que jamás le he tocado uno de sus cabellos sin su consentimiento! No es eso lo que quiero para Christine. Quiero algo mil veces más elevado que el amor que podría brindarle un hombre cualquiera. Quiero la perfección. Y ella la alcanzar�, oh, sí... Dentro de unas horas habremos puesto el broche final a su aprendizaje, y entonces, sólo entonces, podré demostrarle que soy un hombre aparte de su maestro. Aunque te aseguro que de eso ya se ha dado cuenta ella sola. No es de ningún modo tan inocente como tú supones, Paulette.

Lo único que supongo es que empiezas a parecerte a un Pigmalión parisino enamorado de su propia creación.- murmuró Madame Giry, pasándose una mano cansadamente por los ojos.- Por favor, Erik, ten un poco más de mesura. No dejes que tu amor por Christine se torne en locura o en obsesión insana.

Erik echó hacia atrás la cabeza y soltó una risa salvaje.

Lleva siendo una locura desde el primer instante en que la vi.- dijo fieramente -, y lo será siempre, tanto si ella me corresponde como si no. Y ahora te rogaría que dejásemos este tema. Me está empezando a cansar tu prudencia, querida. No dudo que tus intenciones sean las mejores, pero créeme, el tiempo de la indiferencia y la frialdad ha terminado para nosotros.

Madame Giry le atravesó con los ojos sin saber muy bien si deseaba ponerse de su parte o estrangularle con sus propias manos. Una vez más le pareció muy verosímil que Christine estuviese decidida a darle su corazón.

Haz lo que quieras, Erik.- dijo al fin cansadamente.- Siempre lo haces, así que no veo por qué iba a ser ésta una excepción.

Todo saldrá bien. Si no puedes confiar en mí, confía al menos en eso.- respondió él mientras la veía alejarse por el corredor oscuro seguida por su acompasado taconeo. La silueta de Madame Giry se recortó durante unos segundos en negro contra la puerta abierta en el decorado de _El Rey de Lahore_, a través de la que se filtraba la claridad del día que inundaba el pasillo exterior.

Algún día te equivocarás en algo.- terminó diciendo la profesora con la mano apoyada sobre el picaporte de bronce.- Sólo espero poder estar cerca para ayudarte el día en que eso suceda.

Tal vez.- replicó Erik con una oscura sonrisa.- Pero hoy no es ese día.

Y sin decir nada más se volvió de nuevo hacia el óculo y contempló en silencio el desarrollo del ballet, mientras la puerta del habitáculo se cerraba lentamente dejándole solo con sus sombras.

* * *

Llegó la noche, y llegó el momento del estreno. La enorme sala de espectáculos de la Ópera comenzó a inundarse lentamente con el fluido de cientos de importantes personalidades que no estaban dispuestas a perderse aquel acontecimiento. Realmente parecía que todo París se había puesto de común acuerdo para asistir a la Ópera Populaire aquella noche. El tráfico en las grandes avenidas y boulevares que rodeaban el edificio resultaba ensordecedor. Las coristas de _Don Juan Triunfante_, ya vestidas y maquilladas, habían subido a la azotea del edificio y había contado a su regreso muy emocionadas que la caravana de carruajes llegaba casi hasta las Tullerías.

Bueno, querida¡tu gran momento ha llegado!- dijo Madame Giry cuando las dos se encerraron en el camerino de Christine casi una hora antes de que se alzara el telón. La profesora sujetaba en sus brazos el traje de la protagonista, que acababa de recoger del taller. Para variar, las sastras de la Ópera habían sido las únicas trabajadoras que se habían retrasado más de lo estrictamente permitido. Resultaba en cierto modo frustrante que la única que lograse terminar sus encargos a tiempo fuese la costurera particular de Carlotta. No lo hacía por amor al arte. Carlotta parecía tener agujeros en las manos en lo tocante a los gastos de su vestuario privado.

Christine no respondió a sus palabras. Estaba sentada en un diván y observaba fijamente el gran espejo situado al fondo de su camerino, como si inconscientemente esperase que su Ángel de la Música irrumpiese en la estancia antes de aquella prueba tan importante. Naturalmente, era un pensamiento absurdo, pero no podía evitarlo. La voz de Madame Giry la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento con un parpadeo, como si tomase conciencia del lugar en el que se encontraba.

¿A qué estás esperando? Déjame que te ayude a prepararte. Estás tan envarada que no acertarías a abrocharte la falda tú sola.- comentó Madame Giry, haciéndola levantarse con algo de impaciencia.

Lo sé. Lo siento. Es sólo que...- musitó Christine retorciendo sus manos.- Supongo que estoy demasiado nerviosa.

Oh, eso no es extraño. Lo extraño sería justo lo contrario.- replicó Madame Giry, dejando sobre la cómoda una pequeña caja redonda llena de alfileres y una bobina de hilo blanco. Y sin decir nada más ayudó a Christine a vestirse con la larga falda de gitana de Aminta y con la camisa de encaje que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, con una velada sensualidad de la que (según se dijo en su fuero interno) Christine no era aún consciente. Mejor que fuese así. También se dijo que cierta persona estaría encantada cuando la viese vestida de aquella forma.

Fuera había una gran confusión en el pasillo, voces nerviosas y mucho ruido de pisadas. Madame Giry chasqueó la lengua al escuchar la voz estridente de Meg dirigiéndose a sus compañeras y hablando de su "importante papel en la nueva producción del fantasma". Esperaba con toda su alma que ninguna de aquellas _ratas_ metomentodos se interesasen demasiado por el extraño conocimiento que parecía tener su amiga últimamente de los tejemanejes entre la dirección y el citado espectro, porque no le cabía la menor duda de que Meg diría todo lo que supiese y más añadido de su propia cosecha. A veces la incontinencia verbal de su hija llegaba a preocuparle seriamente. Pero, en el fondo, no podía dejar de envidiarla en algunas ocasiones como aquella. ¡Qué feliz vivía Meg al margen de todas aquellas pasiones e intrigas¡Qué razón tenían a veces todos aquellos que decían que la ignorancia daba la felicidad!

Madame Giry lanzó una disimulada mirada al rostro de Christine reflejado en el espejo. Aquella mañana se había levantado blanca como la pared y había tenido que encerrarse en el cuarto de baño después de desayunar. Parecía más asustada de lo que nunca lo había estado en toda su carrera artística. Sin embargo, ahora sus mejillas estaban del color de la grana. Algo le decía que no se debía solamente a los nervios del estreno.

¿Qué deseaba decirte Erik, querida?- inquirió con fingida despreocupación mientras le ataba las lazadas posteriores del corpiño.- Parecía muy impaciente porque te diera su última carta cuanto antes.

Christine abrió la boca, pero no supo qué contestar hasta unos segundos después.

Es algo... extraño.- respondió en un hilo de voz, ruborizándose aún más.- No sé muy bien a qué se refiere. Normalmente suele escribir largas cartas plagadas de declaraciones de amor, pero en ésta...

Madame Giry se detuvo, interrogándola con la mirada. Por toda respuesta Christine bajó del taburete y sacó un sobre del último cajón de su cómoda cerrado con llave, dejándolo en las manos de su profesora. Era el mismo que le había entregado aquella tarde; la tinta roja con la que había sido escrita la palabra "Aminta" relucía seductoramente a la luz de las velas. Madame Giry abrió el sobre y observó con perplejidad las dos únicas líneas escritas sobre el pliego:

_Mucho más que aprender._

_Don Juan._

Verdaderamente es extraño.- dijo con voz lacónica, devolviéndole la carta.- Querida, te has ido a enamorar de una esfinge griega encerrada en el cuerpo de un hombre del siglo XIX, cosa no muy razonable, me atrevería a decir. En fin, él sabrá. Ahora vuelve a subirte ahí y deja que termine de arreglarte el vestido. Tienes que bajar al escenario en menos de media hora.

Christine obedeció en el mayor de los silencios. Su profesora no añadió nada más, aunque no sabía muy bien si era por prudencia o porque tenía la boca llena de alfileres que iba clavando uno a uno en el dobladillo de su vestido para después darle las últimas puntadas. La joven volvió a sentir la misma sensación ahogante de ansiedad y emoción mal reprimidas que había experimentado al abrir la carta horas antes. Porque ella sí sabía a qué se refería Erik, o al menos creía saberlo. Aquella frase no le había sido enviada de forma gratuita. Christine recordaba perfectamente lo último que había dicho la Muerte Roja al interrumpir con su amenazadora presencia el baile de máscaras el pasado mes de febrero; recordaba muy bien su apuesta figura vuelta hacia ella, el brillo de la espada en su mano derecha, y aquella mirada ardiente, llena de ternura y de pasión al mismo tiempo, que pudo percibir en los ojos verdes que la observaban a través de los agujeros de la máscara.

Mucho más que aprender...

Christine tragó saliva y cerró los ojos un segundo, respirando hondo. Un extraño incendio parecía recorrer su piel. ¿Estaría imaginando cosas¿O realmente su maestro había preparado ciertos cambios en las lecciones que iban a reiniciar aquella noche?

La voz de Madame Giry se filtró como a contracorriente en sus turbulentos pensamientos, y Christine fue bruscamente devuelta al mundo real, sintiendo una mezcla de vergüenza y aturdimiento.

Bueno, esto ya está. Ten cuidado al andar o engancharás esos encajes en cualquier picaporte. Y ahora déjame que te mire.- dijo Madame Giry con mal disimulado orgullo. Christine giró sobre el taburete, sonriente. En aquellos momentos parecía una nueva y rejuvenecida Carmen.

No tuvieron tiempo para intercambiar más confidencias. En ese momento se oyeron dos golpes sordos en la puerta y alguien dijo en voz alta desde el corredor inundado de nerviosas coristas que faltaban pocos minutos para que se levantase el telón. Christine volvió a sentir una sacudida de nervios en el estómago. ¡Minutos¡Hablaban ya de minutos!

Sabía que si se paraba a pensarlo sólo iba a conseguir ponerse aún más nerviosa, así que se limitó a seguir a Madame Giry en silencio fuera del camerino y a atravesar el _foyer _en medio de las miradas expectantes de sus compañeras y de no pocas muestras de ánimo y palmaditas en el hombro a las cuales Christine trató de responder con una sonrisa estereotipada, porque notaba los músculos de la cara totalmente tensos.

A pesar de ello, a pesar de la precipitación con la que todos los integrantes de la producción se apresuraban hacia el escenario, Christine sabía que aún no había hecho algo muy importante sin lo cual sería incapaz de sentirse segura aquella noche sobre las tablas de la Ópera.

La pequeña capilla estaba completamente desierta cuando atravesó el umbral sin hacer ningún ruido con sus pequeños pies. Dentro, la escasa luz de algunas candilejas iluminaba los frescos de ángeles que decoraban los muros y arrancaba destellos de todos los colores a la vidriera situada en el lado más corto de la estancia. Christine, en silencio, se aproximó a un pequeño altar de hierro y se arrodilló ante él sin prestar atención a que estaba arrugando su larga falda.

Padre...

Nadie respondió a su llamada, pero de alguna forma la muchacha sabía que en aquel momento, en aquel lugar, no se encontraba sola. El espíritu de su padre, el mismo que le había enviado aquel anhelado Ángel de la Música, velaba por ella. No le cabía la menor duda de que desde donde quiera que se encontrase Gustav Daaé iba a ser testigo de la actuación de su hija en aquella catapulta de las artes escénicas. Una leve y húmeda sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Christine mientras prendía una vela solitaria en el altar y se incorporaba después de un par de minutos que le sirvieron para tranquilizarse, abandonando la capilla con tanto sigilo como el que había empleado al entrar.

¡No iba a defraudarles¡A ninguno de los dos, que tanto la habían amado y que tanto habían confiado en ella!

Cuando volvió al mundo real de las bambalinas descubrió que había llegado justo a tiempo para ver alzarse el telón. Su personaje no hacía su aparición hasta el segundo acto, por lo que Christine pudo observar con discreción entre las sombras la enorme sala con forma de herradura llena hasta rebosar de espectadores vestidos con sus más lujosas galas en aquella noche tan importante. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos un momento para tranquilizarse, porque aquella visión de miles de cabezas desconocidas vueltas en la dirección donde debía actuar ella poco más tarde bastaba para socavar los últimos cimientos de su serenidad. Después se encontró alzando la vista hacia el palco cinco, el único que estaba vacío en toda la sala. Aquello la turbó un poco pero por muy distintos motivos. Por mucho que se esforzó no pudo distinguir la oscura y familiar silueta de su amado amparándola desde las sombras.

¡Pero de alguna forma Christine sabía que tenía que encontrarse allí¡Muy cerca de ella¿Pero dónde?

No tenía sentido preocuparse por eso precisamente entonces; sólo conseguiría ponerse más nerviosa, por lo que arregló como pudo los pliegues revueltos de su falda y se obligó a concentrarse en el desarrollo del primer acto de _Don Juan Triunfante_. La escena se desarrollaba entre música y carcajadas en un escenario que reproducía un salón del siglo XVII. Carlotta y el coro declamaban sus versos sin aparente dificultad; todo, extrañamente, parecía ir marchando según lo previsto. Pero Christine, oculta entre las bambalinas a la izquierda del escenario, no prestaba atención al movimiento de abanicos de las coristas ni al revolotear de sus faldas de volantes sobre las tablas. Sólo podía observar a Piangi, que declamaba junto a su fiel criado Passarino los últimos versos de su escena, entre risotadas, bosquejando los últimos detalles del plan pasional que aseguraba poder llevar a cabo cuanto antes. Al parecer el actor se encontraba perfectamente... ¿Qué había querido decir Erik con aquello de que Piangi se iba a encontrar indispuesto para la representación¿Habría salido mal alguna de sus maquinaciones¿O quizás se habría equivocado desde un principio?

Pero Erik no se equivocaba nunca...

Casi sin darse cuenta había llegado el segundo acto, momento en que el coro se retiraba de la escena y su personaje debía hacer su aparición. La sala había quedado en silencio. Don Juan se había escondido dentro de la tienda situada al fondo del escenario, mientras su criado era el único que montaba guardia junto a él. Christine decidió no pensar más y entró lentamente en el escenario en medio de una salva de aplausos. Estaba realmente bellísima con su falda larga, su ajustado corpiño y su pañuelo zíngaro anudado a la cadera. Pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo la expresión celosa e indignada de Carlotta, parapetada entre los cortinajes en espera de una anhelada equivocación por parte de su rival, pero no estaba dispuesta a prestarle mayor atención. Tomó con ambas manos el asa de la cesta llena de flores que debía sujetar en su transitar y comenzó a deambular sobre las tablas con sus pies descalzos, cantando los versos que Erik había escrito "por y para ella".

_- Sin más que regocijo en su interior, sin sueños más que sueños del amor..._

Hubo un nuevo y entusiasta aplauso en cuanto comenzó a cantar. Realmente parecía que la fama de Christine Daaé ya la precedía después del reciente éxito cosechado semanas atrás. Pero ella sabía que, aunque lo estaba haciendo bien, no alcanzaba el mismo nivel de perfección al que solía llegar cuando Erik estaba junto a ella. Aquel pensamiento la turbó considerablemente, y tuvo que esforzarse para que su voz no flaquease. "¡Ojalá él estuviese aquí en estos momentos!"

Cuando terminó su canción Christine se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo de madera, recolocando una a una las flores que llevaba en la cesta y aguardando el momento en que Don Juan debía salir de la tienda para seducir a su presa. Transcurrieron unos segundos en el más absoluto silencio dentro de la sala, y después Christine, situada en la parte delantera del escenario, escuchó la sonido de la lona de la tienda al abrirse y el ruido de pasos detrás de sí, a bastantes metros de distancia.

_- Passarino... ¡vete ya! Pues mi trampa la presa ya espera morder..._

Christine frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar aquella voz, pues se le antojó más templada de lo que era habitual en Piangi. No obstante, no realizó ningún movimiento, pues su papel exigía que continuase sentada tal y como estaba, de espaldas a la acción principal. Pero pudo ver claramente que el público comentaba entre susurros algo y que varias caras mostraban sorpresa y fascinación. Christine, extrañada, no pudo comprender lo que había pasado hasta que escuchó el comienzo de la canción que debía declamar Don Juan:

_Tú has venido  
en ansiosa persecución  
persiguiendo el deseo  
que hasta hoy mudo estuvo, mudo..._

El corazón de Christine comenzó a golpear tan salvajemente su pecho que creyó que el sonido iba a escucharse en toda la sala, y en un acto instintivo se volvió hacia atrás sin incorporarse, observando al Don Juan que se aproximaba con deliberada lentitud hacia ella desde el extremo opuesto del escenario, abrasándola con su mirada. Una mirada del color de las esmeraldas a través de un antifaz negro que le cubría el rostro.

Piangi había desaparecido de la escena. ¡Era Erik quien ahora cantaba junto a ella!

Y Christine, en aquel instante, experimentó una emoción más intensa de lo que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Estaba allí, ante ella, vestido completamente de negro y llevando sobre el hombro derecho una larga capa que arrastraba su borde por el suelo conforme se acercaba más y más a ella. Él debió percibir su mirada de perplejidad y maravilla, pues una sonrisa se perfiló en su rostro y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, como pidiéndole silencio. Siguió cantando. Y realmente en aquellos momentos su voz se parecía más a la de un ángel que a la de un hombre, y el público entero contenía el aliento, fascinado por aquella interpretación que echaba chispas ante sus propios ojos.

Christine, lentamente, había soltado su cesto y se había incorporado frente a él. Sus ojos oscuros se asemejaban en la luz rojiza que bañaba el escenario a dos carbones fulgurantes. Cuando Erik terminó de cantar y tomó su brazo desnudo, deslizando sus manos por él y besando después su mano ardientemente, supo que algo había cambiado por fin en ella, y comenzó a cantar como siempre había soñado, con el alma, con el corazón, aportando mucho más que su talento aquella noche sobre las tablas de la Ópera. Aminta vivía de nuevo en París. Cuando llegó el momento en que ambos amantes debían ascender a lo más alto del escenario por dos escaleras de caracol, sin dejar de cantar, Christine tuvo por un momento la sensación de que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía y no cantaba más que para él. Y le resultó indescriptible la recompensa de verle estremecerse cuando entonó los emocionados versos que decían:

_Ya pasó el umbral final,  
y no hay regreso,  
el juego pasional hemos de hacer.  
Ya no hay nada bien o mal,  
sólo una duda:  
¿cuándo nos fundiremos en un ser?  
¿Cuándo la sangre correrá  
y este capullo se abrir�?  
¿Cuándo nos consumirá el fuego?_

Y al segundo siguiente ya estaban frente a frente, en lo más alto, desafiando al mundo con un amor que trascendía los límites de lo artístico para hacerse corpóreo, real. Sus manos se enlazaron sin dejar de cantar, y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo apasionado con las últimas notas del tema, ella reclinando su espalda sobre el pecho de él, él ciñendo con sus brazos su cintura y su cuello.

Y cuando estalló la salva de aplausos y el telón cayó, sólo se encontraban ellos dos en el escenario. Sabían que sólo disponían de algunos escasos segundos antes de que trataran de atrapar al fantasma, o, en el supuesto de que los directores hubieran decidido proseguir con la representación, antes de que el cuerpo de baile irrumpiese en el escenario y los tramoyistas desmontasen la escena. Erik, sin decir una palabra, hizo volverse a Christine hacia él y estrechándola entre sus brazos la besó locamente, con las ansias acumuladas durante todos los días que no habían podido verse, como si todos los alimentos del mundo se hubieran terminado y sólo quedase ella. Christine rodeó sus hombros con sus blancos brazos, y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad cuando por fin volvió a sentir aquel anhelado contacto en sus labios.

Oh, mi ángel, mi ángel¡cuánto te he extrañado!- musitó él, enterrando el rostro en sus cabellos rizados.- Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo. Pero te prometo que dentro de muy poco podremos estar juntos otra vez. Confía en mí¿de acuerdo?

¿Qué?- exclamó Christine débilmente sin dejar de abrazarle.- ¿Vas a marcharte ahora, en mitad de la representación?

No, ahora no, pero será mejor que cuando caiga el telón final tus directores no me encuentren aquí¿recuerdas? Y ahora tengo que irme. La siguiente escena es tuya, Aminta. Actúa como si no supieses quién soy yo en realidad. Actúa como todo el mundo.

Christine asintió trabajosamente, pues por un instante había creído que por fin eran libres y que podrían marcharse juntos. Pero comprendió que Erik tenía razón. El espectáculo debía continuar. Y con un último beso se desprendió de su abrazo y descendió rápidamente los escalones hacia la parte baja del escenario, justo cuando el cuerpo de baile irrumpía agitadamente en él, entre gritos a duras penas contenidos y miradas atemorizadas a su alrededor. Meg y las demás amigas de Christine corrieron hacia ella como para tratar de asegurarse de que seguía viva y de que aquel actor desconocido (aunque cuya identidad era sospechada temerosamente por todos) no la había raptado consigo cuando las cortinas cayeron ocultándoles a ambos del resto del elenco. Christine, en medio de aquel revuelo, consiguió alzar la vista nerviosamente y comprobó con indescriptible alivio que Erik ya no se encontraba en el escenario. Había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Aquello, al parecer, no agradaba demasiado a los soldados que Fermin y Moncharmin habían apostado en la sala a la espera de cazar una sombra.

Pero el público parecía estar entusiasmado y aplaudía a rabiar, lo que debió persuadir a ambos directores de que sería un auténtico suicidio profesional detener el desarrollo de la obra a fin de capturar a su misterioso autor. Y el espectáculo continuó.

El libreto de la obra se consumió sin la menor interrupción y los acordes estremecedores por su belleza en los que Erik había estado trabajando durante largos años reverberaron entre las curvas paredes del auditorio. Durante el transcurso de toda la ópera nada pareció escapar de las previsiones que Erik y Christine, sumidos en su propia actuación, habían hecho de la misma. ¡Nada les interrumpió! E incluso podría decirse que ambos llegaron a olvidarse por completo de que estaban actuando para miles de espectadores, porque la intensidad y el deseo con el que cantaron juntos toda la obra, entrelazándose en un mismo canto multifacetado, excluía al resto del mundo de su pasión.

Pero llegó el final de la obra, como siempre sucede; llegó el punto de mayor tensión y todos y cada uno de los integrantes del elenco empezaron a sentir aquel familiar temor producido por la falta de seguridad sobre si la representación iba a obtener una crítica favorable. La última escena tenía lugar en un cementerio dónde sólo se encontraban Erik y Christine. Era el momento en que Don Juan, sacudidas todas sus creencias y supercherías al encontrarse frente a frente con el cuerpo de la joven que había muerto de amor por él, siente reafirmarse su propia fe salvadora y alza un grito desesperado al cielo al considerarse por vez primera un hijo más del Dios de los cristianos.

_¡Aminta! Sombra querida,  
__alma de mi corazón,  
__¡no me quites la razón  
__si me has de dejar la vida!_

Christine, tendida sobre una improvisada tumba de cartón, no pudo responder a la súplica desesperada de su Don Juan y se esforzó por mantenerse inmóvil sin que su respiración delatase el aliento que aún perduraba en el cuerpo de la actriz. Aunque tenía los ojos entrecerrados podía distinguir con claridad la silueta de Erik inclinada sobre ella, y la mirada cargada de amor de sus ojos verdes, ajena a lo que en aquel momento estaba declamando. Y la intensidad de aquella comunión de sus almas fue tan intensa que a todos se les antojó que la magnífica actriz estaba sabiendo otorgar a su personaje una belleza sobrenatural en el mismo mundo de ultratumba, entre los brazos del seductor de Sevilla.

_Mas es justo: quede aquí_  
_al universo anhelante,  
__que, pues me abre el baluarte  
__un punto de penitencia,  
__¡es el Dios de la clemencia  
__el Dios de Don Juan Triunfante!_

Y con aquellas últimas palabras cayó muerto el galán español al lado de su Aminta, en su mismo sepulcro, en la fría tierra donde iban a compartir en la muerte lo que no habían compartido en la vida.

Un profundo silencio siguió a aquellos últimos versos. Durante algunos segundos nadie habló. La sala estaba sumida en una quietud antinatural que hizo temblar a Christine, quien tuvo que realizar un verdadero esfuerzo para no incorporarse y observar con ansiedad los rostros que les observaban en un intento de descifrar si la valoración iba a ser positiva o no. Pero la cálida sujeción del brazo de Erik en torno a su cintura, tendido a su lado sobre las tablas tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración expectante en su mejilla, bastó para tranquilizarla y convencerla de que pasase lo que pasase los dos habían triunfado.

Entonces se produjo la ovación. Al principio fueron sólo algunos aplausos aislados, pero, finalmente, el público que seguía observando la escena final con los ojos abiertos de par en par y expresiones maravilladas terminaron sobreponiéndose al impacto recibido y prorrumpieron en tantos y tan ensordecedores aplausos que un estruendo pareció recorrer la inmensa sala de espectáculos como una ola. Hubo gritos de "¡Bravo!" y jaleos entusiasmados desde los palcos cercanos al proscenio. En el foso, monsieur Reyer se pasaba un pañuelo por la frente empapada en sudor mientras se derrumbaba en su silla con una sensación de alivio infinito.

Don Juan triunfaba de nuevo.

Sólo cuando cayó el telón Erik y Christine pudieron incorporarse a medias sobre las tablas, y les faltó tiempo para fundirse en un profundo abrazo que hacía superfluas las palabras. Los besos les supieron a lágrimas, pero ninguno de los dos supo a quién pertenecían.

¡Gracias!- sollozó Christine en voz baja colgándose de su cuello y llorando de pura felicidad y alivio.- ¡Gracias, Dios mío, gracias!

Y Erik sólo pudo apretarla con más fuerza contra sí, pensando que aquello no debía ser más que un sueño del que podía despertar en cualquier momento. Aquella fue una de las poquísimas ocasiones en toda su vida en que no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar la abrumadora magnitud de lo que estaba sintiendo. Fue Christine quien terminó por apartarse unos centímetros de él, acariciando su rostro con una sonrisa exhausta.

Tienes que marcharte- acertó a murmurar entre sus besos.- Date prisa, Erik¡van a llegar en cualquier momento! No pueden encontrarte aquí... Márchate ahora, mi amor...

Él sólo pudo comprender que tenía razón.

Espérame.- susurró soltándola con dificultad y poniéndose en pie.- ¡Volveré cuanto antes para buscarte, Christine!

Y diciendo esto abandonó el escenario. Christine le vio marchar con paso inseguro y se dio cuenta de que su enamorado estaba temblando. Aquello la hizo sonreír con más ternura mientras secaba sus lágrimas. ¡Si alguien merecía aquel triunfo prodigioso sobre la faz de la tierra, era sin lugar a dudas el Fantasma de la Ópera!

Afuera seguían tronando los aplausos, y de repente Christine tuvo la sensación de que un mar de brazos y caras sonrientes e ilusionadas acababa de rodearla. Eran sus compañeras del coro, que parecían tan felices como ella. Cuando Meg la abrazó y empezó a saltar llena de histérica alegría Christine pensó que sólo le habría faltado tener junto a sí a su padre para ser completamente feliz.

Volvió a alzarse el telón y como era habitual todo el elenco de la obra desfiló ante el público que jaleaba lleno de entusiasmo. ¡Ni Garnier en persona podría haber imaginado un triunfo así bajo el techo de su propia Ópera! Cuando Christine hizo su aparición en el escenario, con emocionada timidez y mal disimulada modestia, y las mejillas rojas por la excitación, los aplausos aumentaron en intensidad y delirio y empezaron a lloverle flores por todas partes. Pronto las tablas del proscenio parecieron cubiertas por una espesa alfombra de pétalos multicolores.

Pero el público aún quería más. ¡Reclamaba a su Don Juan!

Y de repente Christine pensó con sorprendente lucidez que no sabía cómo iba a salir Erik de aquella situación. No había pensado hasta entonces en ello, pero era obvio que el público no sabía que el actor principal era el mismísimo y legendario Fantasma de la Ópera. Era lógico entonces que quisiese homenajear a aquel talento sin parangón que les había conducido aquella noche al paraíso con el encanto incomparable de su voz. "Pero no se atreverá a aparecer", pensó Christine mientras su sonrisa se debilitaba un poco, siendo sustituida por un rictus de preocupación. ¡La ópera ya había concluido, y, seguramente, los señores Richard y Moncharmin, que seguían inmóviles y como aturdidos en su palco, no tendrían ningún inconveniente en mandar detener a su extorsionador!

Pero de repente el aplauso colectivo se incrementó y Christine se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas se habían clavado con entusiasmo en un punto situado muy por encima de su cabeza. Se dio la vuelta en el acto y alzó la vista. Erik había aparecido en el centro de la pasarela de madera que cruzaba la parte más alta del escenario. Permanecía envuelto en su capa con los brazos cruzados y observando en silencio el mar de cabezas que le aclamaban¡la desconcertante ovación de un mundo que siempre había creído destinado a temerle y despreciarle!

Entonces él alzó los brazos y con el movimiento su capa negra se le separó del cuerpo, enmarcándole en un airoso revoloteo que por unos segundos le hizo parecer un murciélago... un oscuro y arrebatador pájaro de la noche que había cantado con la voz de un ruiseñor.

Y de repente, sin que de nuevo nadie pudiese explicarse el cómo o el por qué, hubo una repentina humareda allí en lo alto y al segundo siguiente la pasarela estaba vacía. Erik había vuelto a desaparecer como por arte de magia ante el aplauso de miles de espectadores enfervorecidos.


	7. Mucho más que aprender

Mucho más que aprender

Sólo cuando Erik hubo desaparecido echó Christine a correr, con toda la rapidez que sus pequeños pies descalzos le permitían, sorteando a las bailarinas aterradas que lanzaban chillidos de pavor y a los tramoyistas conmocionados que habían visto desaparecer al actor principal delante de sus propios ojos en una pasarela de madera que por lo demás no tenía ninguna trampilla que explicase su desconcertante fuga. Aquello era un maremágnum de gritos, explicaciones, gestos exaltados por parte de los soldados que aún permanecían en el interior de la Ópera Populaire y absoluta perplejidad por parte de los dos directores, que habían visto truncarse sus últimas esperanzas de atrapar al fantasma. Parecían convencidos de estar viviendo una pesadilla de la que no tardarían en despertar.

¡Vigilad todas las salidas¡Recorred los sótanos¡Buscad en la azotea!- gritaban a todo el que se les acercase.- ¡Si ese condenado espectro sigue deambulando por aquí, le atraparemos!

Christine no quiso escuchar más. Desapareció entre las bambalinas tremolantes y descendió lo más rápido que pudo al _foyer_ de la danza, donde la noticia ya empezaba a expandirse en medio de una confusión total. Cien pares de ojos se quedaron prendidos sobre ella cuando atravesó a todo correr la sucesión de salas atestadas de bailarinas, sintiéndose rodeada por rumores y cuchicheos que en aquel momento no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Agarró con fuerza los pliegues de su vestido para evitar tropezar y descendió hacia la zona de los camerinos, donde los admiradores incondicionales de toda Prima Donna se habían reunido ya. Al parecer allí abajo nadie se había dado cuenta todavía de lo que había sucedido en el escenario. Sólo esperaban la llegada de Christine, y aquello fue como abrir una bolsa de maíz en medio de un montón de palomas. Todos se precipitaron a su alrededor, deseando ser los primeros en felicitarla por su éxito, y la joven apenas conseguía abrirse camino en medio de aquella multitud de fracs, ramos de flores y voces de "¡Miss Daaé, Miss Daaé!". En un momento dado creyó ver a Madame Giry en la lejanía, apoyada en el muro del corredor con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una expresión extrañamente serena en su semblante, como si fuese la única persona en aquel lugar que realmente supiera lo que había sucedido, y lo que iba a suceder; pero cuando Christine trató de fijarse con más atención, ya había desaparecido.

¡Gracias¡Muchas gracias a todos, pero deseo estar sola, por favor¡Traten de comprenderlo¡Déjenme descansar!- gritó la diva, abriendo a duras penas la puerta de su camerino y echando fuera a todos aquellos intrusos.- ¡Gracias, y adiós!

Cerró con un portazo sin importarle todos las protestas y suspiros de resignación que se oyeron en el pasillo, y se apresuró a candar con dos vueltas de llave, temerosa de que alguien pudiese entrar y la sorprendiese en semejante estado de agitación. Después giró sobre sus talones y apoyó la espalda en la puerta, cerrando los ojos en un intento por tranquilizarse después de la carrera. Sentía su frente perlada por diminutas gotas de sudor. Después de algunos segundos volvió a abrir los ojos y paseó la vista a su alrededor. Con excepción del persistente rumor procedente del pasillo, todo era quietud en el camerino. Las ropas que había vestido aquella tarde seguían dobladas encima de la cómoda, tal y como las había dejado. El reloj de pared desgranaba monótonamente su tictac en medio de aquella quietud que la hizo estremecerse levemente por lo insólita que era.

¿Erik?- dejó escapar al cabo de unos minutos, paseando la vista a su alrededor.- Erik¿estás ahí?

Silencio. Nadie respondió a sus palabras. Christine volvió a llamarle varias veces más, alzando el tono de voz pero asegurándose de que nadie podía escucharla desde el pasillo. Pero no obtuvo contestación. Era evidente que se encontraba completamente a solas en el camerino. Y sin embargo... sin embargo, Erik le había asegurado apenas unos minutos antes que acudiría a buscarla en cuanto se encontrase sola y no corrieran el riesgo de que nadie les sorprendiese...

Christine, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, dio unos pasos alejándose de la puerta donde seguía apoyada, y entonces notó que su pie descalzo pisaba algo blando y fresco, un objeto desconocido que yacía sobre el suelo alfombrado de la estancia. Bajó la vista en el acto y sintió que el corazón volvía a latirle con más fuerza. Era un pétalo de rosa. Muy lentamente se inclinó para tomarlo entre sus manos y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había un sendero de pétalos que atravesaba su camerino... ¡justamente hasta el espejo que tan familiar le resultaba!

¿Qué podía significar aquello? Christine sabía por Madame Giry que Erik no había vuelto a hacer ninguna tentativa de aproximarse a ella a través del pasadizo que recorría el subsuelo de la Ópera y que desembocaba allí, e incluso tenía la certeza de que el propio Erik se había encargado de cerrar aquella vía para que nadie pudiese llegar hasta la guarida del lago o incluso relacionar la presencia del fantasma con Christine Daaé. Pero no podía haber equivocación posible. ¡El rastro de pétalos de rosa terminaba justo allí, frente a la pulida superficie, como una señal muda pero ineludible!

Lentamente Christine se aproximó hasta el espejo, y extendió una mano blanca y temblorosa para tocar la superficie, demasiado fría, demasiado inerte. El reflejo le devolvió su propio rostro ansioso y de ojos brillantes debido a la excitación. Entonces trató de deslizar los dedos por la juntura situada a la izquierda, como había visto hacer a Erik cuando abandonaba su camerino¡y el espejo cedió! La puerta se deslizó silenciosamente a la derecha, dejando tras de sí un espacio lo bastante grande como para que Erik, que era bastante más alto que ella, pudiese pasar. Al fondo sólo se extendía la oscuridad, y el lejano goteo del agua.

Christine volvió un instante la cabeza y observó con precaución la puerta de su camerino. Los ruidos procedentes del pasillo parecían haber cedido un tanto. Sin pensarlo más respiró hondo y se aventuró por el pasadizo, cerrando cuidadosamente el espejo corredizo tras de sí, de forma que nadie pudiese seguir su rastro. Después sólo hubo penumbra.

Casi enseguida Christine lamentó no haberse puesto ningún calzado. En aquel momento no había reparado en un detalle así, pero el rol de Aminta, que exigía pasear los pies desnudos por el escenario con la naturalidad de una joven gitana, no era el más adecuado para una bailarina que se aventurase en las catacumbas de la Ópera. Pronto comenzó a tener frío, y se estremeció, con una sombra de temor que no sabía muy bien cómo clasificar. Sus ojos permanecían clavados en el camino que se extendía ante ella entre las sombras. Durante algunos minutos deambuló en la única dirección posible, pero cuando el sendero se ramificó comenzó a dudar. No recordaba exactamente por dónde la había conducido Erik la única vez en que ella había acudido a su guarida, pues el estado de fascinación en el que se encontraba en aquel momento que le parecía tan lejano no era muy propicio a los recuerdos. Ni siquiera la luz de las antorchas parecía alumbrar lo bastante su transitar, y se oía un silencio de muerte. Christine exhaló un profundo suspiro que creó ecos entre los gruesos muros de piedra, deteniéndose en una encrucijada y observando a su alrededor. Con Erik todo había resultado siempre tan fácil...

Justo entonces sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el contacto de una mano que se posaba sobre su hombro, y Christine no pudo contener un leve grito de sobresalto mientras giraba sobre sus talones.

Tranquila, sólo soy yo.- dijo Erik, observándola con una expresión casi divertida al percibir la sorpresa que su aparición le había causado. Los ojos castaños de Christine se abrieron de par en par al verle allí de repente. ¿De dónde había salido¿Cómo había podido aproximarse a ella sin hacer el más mínimo ruido? Ah, bueno, quizás fuera más práctico dejar de lado ese tipo de pensamientos en aquel instante. Hacía tiempo que había llegado a la conclusión de que Erik hacía cosas que jamás llegaría a entender, pero que ella asumía con la misma naturalidad como quien sabe que el sol nace y se pone cada día.

Me... me has asustado.- musitó, apretando suavemente la mano que él mantenía sobre su hombro.- No esperaba verte aparecer así, tan de repente.

Una sonrisa se perfiló en los labios de él, bajo el antifaz negro que había llevado durante toda la representación y que aún no se había quitado. Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa.

Has sabido seguir bien el camino hasta aquí. Por un momento pensé que tal vez no querrías aventurarte tú sola en este lugar. No después de ver el despliegue de vigilancia que nuestros directores han llevado a cabo en la superficie.

¿Y resignarme entonces a no volver a verte hasta quién sabe cuándo? No, Erik, hemos pasado demasiado tiempo separados. Y este triunfo teníamos que compartirlo los dos juntos. Ha sido una gran hazaña para la música... y para nosotros.

Christine dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente y en un tono de voz de absoluta serenidad, pero Erik pudo percibir el rubor que empañaba sus mejillas en medio de aquella penumbra, y su sonrisa se intensificó, mientras pensaba que jamás había visto a una criatura tan bella. Seguía llevando los largos y rizados cabellos recogidos con una de las rosas que él mismo le había enviado y que sus dedos acariciaron ahora como si se tratase de una reliquia sagrada. Después, lentamente, demasiado lentamente, su mano descendió por el mar abrupto de su pelo hasta la base de su cuello, acariciando su barbilla y contemplando con atención su rostro. Christine se sintió enrojecer aún más bajo aquella mirada, la misma con la que él la había observado mientras cantaban juntos, y que sabía de oculta e irrefrenable pasión. Se estremeció imperceptiblemente con una mezcla de placer y ansiedad al sentir el roce de sus dedos sobre su piel blanca, y por primera vez fue consciente de que seguía llevando puesta una blusa de mangas caídas que quizás mostraba más de lo conveniente en una respetable señorita.

Estás bellísima hoy.- susurró Erik, tomando su rostro entre ambas manos que ella cubrió con las suyas.- Pero debes estar muy cansada.

Oh, esta noche te he entregado mi alma y estoy muerta.

Tu alma es muy hermosa, pequeña mía- continuó él con voz grave -, y te lo agradezco. ¡No hay emperador que haya recibido un regalo como éste! Esta noche han llorado los ángeles.

Me basta con haber conmovido a uno solo.- dijo ella dulcemente, sintiendo cómo los brazos de él rodeaban su talle y la aproximaban más hacia sí.- Los aplausos del público y las cumplidos de la dirección es lo que menos me interesa en este momento, y lo sabes. Además, todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado con tu desaparición como para prestarme alguna atención. Realmente yo, ahora...

Una risa se abrió camino bajo la máscara negra de Erik. Parecía más satisfecho de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

¿No quiere disfrutar Aminta de su momento de gloria con el alto mando?- preguntó con un tinte mitad divertido y mitad irónico en su voz.- ¿Con qué objeto, mi bien¿Tan pronto se ha cansado de la fama y del triunfo?

No, monsieur.- replicó Christine con una sonrisa.- Pero Aminta sólo desea estar con su Don Juan. A fin de cuentas, ambos han cruzado ya _el umbral final_... ¿no es cierto¿Qué dulce tentación les espera a ambos?

Erik no respondió. Simplemente se limitó a observarla a través de su antifaz tan intensamente que ella temió que pudiera prenderle fuego con aquella mirada. Después, en silencio, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Aquel contacto, aunque breve, hizo temblar a Christine mientras se recreaba en el contacto de los labios de él contra los suyos. Se sintió pequeña y desnuda entre sus brazos. Se sintió a la vez más protegida de lo que nunca lo había estado. Y sintió también que ya nada importaba, que por fin empezaba a comprender la decisión de la Aminta que había hecho vibrar las tablas de la Ópera aquella noche con su propia voz.

Erik... por favor...

¿Qué vas a pedirme? No me he olvidado de mi promesa, Christine. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la noche del baile de máscaras, cuando te quejabas de que resultaba imposible poder vernos durante semanas enteras? Te dije que tuvieras paciencia porque pronto llegaría el momento en que volvería a traerte junto a mí. Ese momento ya ha llegado.- y después de un instante de silencio Erik sonrió socarronamente y añadió:- Claro que si te encuentras tan cansada lo mejor que podré hacer será llevarte de vuelta a tu casa para que te repongas. Estoy seguro de que a Paulette le encantará cuidar de su pequeña diva de veinte años recién cumplidos.

Es eso¿verdad?- replicó Christine con una amplia sonrisa, rodeando aún los hombros de él con sus brazos.- ¿Mi cumpleaños tiene algo que ver con todo esto? No me creo que la fecha del 13 de abril se te haya ocurrido de forma aleatoria para el estreno de la obra.

Obviamente no, corazón. Nunca doy puntadas sin hilo. Ven conmigo entonces, porque tengo reservada para ti una sorpresa que confío en que te agrade...

Y tomándola de la mano sin dejar de mirarla, como había hecho mucho tiempo antes, la primera vez en que la llevó a su guarida, Erik condujo a Christine a través de los últimos recodos del pasadizo, descendieron unas escaleras curvas talladas en la piedra y llegaron al borde del canal donde permanecía atada la barca de él, con su farol iluminando débilmente el interior del corredor.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante todo el trayecto hacia la guarida del lago, pero el silencio palpitaba a su alrededor con mil matices que casi podían percibirse en la atmósfera. Aquellos escasos minutos les parecieron eternos a ambos. Después, cuando la gran verja que impedía el acceso a la guarida de Erik se cerró tras ellos con un ruido sordo, la barca se detuvo al borde del lago y por primera vez tuvieron conciencia de que se encontraban completamente aislados del resto del mundo.

Erik descendió primero de la barca y extendió después una mano tomando la de Christine y ayudándola a bajar caballerosamente. Cuando ella se encontró junto a él no soltó su mano. Se limitó a observarla con una expresión que la muchacha no supo muy bien cómo catalogar y la condujo entonces atravesando la guarida iluminada por cientos de velas diseminadas hasta una estancia situada al fondo en la que Christine no había estado hasta entonces. Una larga cortina de terciopelo rojo cubría el vano carente de puerta. Cuando Erik apartó la cortina y la invitó a entrar con un gesto silencioso de su brazo Christine obedeció paseando la vista atentamente a su alrededor.

Se encontraban en el interior de una estancia alargada sumida en la cálida luminosidad procedente de una chimenea que ocupaba casi un lado entero de la habitación. Las paredes de roca viva estaban alisadas y cubiertas de tapices y colgaduras. No había muchos más muebles, pero en el centro de la sala una mesa de caoba oscura lo presidía todo. En aquel momento la mesa estaba cubierta por un fino mantel de un blanco inmaculado sobre el que habían dispuesto la vajilla necesaria para una cena íntima que por su lujo no tendría nada que envidiar a las recepciones en el mismísimo Versalles. Al ver todo aquello los grandes ojos castaños de Christine se abrieron aún más.

¿Erik...?

Es una sorpresa¿no?- dijo él rodeando cálidamente la cintura de la maravillada muchacha.- ¿Qué menos puede reclamar una Prima Donna que acaba de alcanzar un éxito semejante y que celebra hoy su aniversario por añadidura?

Eres un perfecto granuja. ¡No me habías dicho que tuvieras preparado algo así! Es magnífico, Erik. Eres un caballero.- sonrió Christine con ojos brillantes estrechando su mano. Parecía muy emocionada.- Te aseguro que esto no podía habérmelo esperado en la vida.

Ya lo imagino. Es muy interesante tratar de desconcertarte, Christine. Una cena... hum... romántica para los dos me pareció el contrapunto necesario para todos estos días que hemos estado separados. Te lo debía. Pero acércate, por favor.

Christine tomó asiento en una silla que le fue presentada con gran caballerosidad y siguió contemplando fascinada la mesa dispuesta con un lujo que habría hecho palidecer de envidia a Carlotta Giudicelli.

Espero que la cena sea de tu agrado, querida. Es una ocasión especial, y estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que debemos celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Paté de foie campagnard seguido por un confit de canard que han hecho de nuestro país uno de los pioneros en la gastronomía más exquisita.- dijo Erik apoyando las manos en el respaldo de la silla de Christine.- Ah, por no hablar del postre: millefeuilles au chocolatToda una delicadeza para el paladar.

No puedo creerlo.- exclamó Christine.- ¿Millefeuilles¡Me encantan¡Es mi plato favorito desde que era una niña! Papá me hizo probarlas hace muchos años en Suecia...

Sé que te encantan.- respondió Erik con fingida despreocupación.- ¿Por qué crees que he decidido servírtelas?

Erik, eres incomprensible. ¿Cómo podías saber algo así?

Yo lo sé todo, Miss Daaé.- susurró él ardientemente, inclinándose sobre el respaldo de la silla y mordiendo con dulzura la parte expuesta de su cuello.- ¿No prestas atención a los rumores de tus antiguas compañeras de baile? El Ángel sabe, el Ángel ve... Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de eso.

Christine rió sin poder evitar ruborizarse y después tomó entre sus manos la botella de champagne.

_- Moët & Chandon_.- leyó con una sonrisa pícara, mirando a Erik que acababa de sentarse frente a ella.- Esto me suena¿sabes? Juraría haber visto a Madame Giry llevar una botella idéntica esta tarde a la Ópera dentro de su bolso. Ahora entiendo por qué no me respondió cuando le pregunté si tenía pensado montar alguna fiesta privada con los directores.

Madame Giry, como tú la llamas, siempre ha sido muy discreta. Tengo que agradecerle el detalle en cuanto vuelva a verla. Si te interesa saberlo, en un primer momento no parecía muy predispuesta a dejarte venir aquí esta noche...

Ya me imagino.- suspiró Christine.- A veces resulta demasiado estricta, aunque Meg y yo sabemos que sólo lo hace por nuestro bien. Pero muchas veces ese afán de protección llega a resultar un poco... agobiante.

No se lo tengáis en cuenta. Paulette es como una gallina aburguesada, siempre pendiente de sus polluelos. Una gallina con unas tremendas aptitudes para la danza. Pero tiene que empezar a darse cuenta de que no siempre va a poder teneros bajo sus alas. Ya no sois unas niñas...- comentó Erik, y después de observar durante largos segundos el rostro de Christine iluminado por el resplandor de las velas, sus ojos y sus labios pintados y sus hombros desnudos dejó escapar con una sonrisa torcida:- No, decididamente tú ya no lo eres.

Christine sintió que su rubor aumentaba bajo aquella mirada que denotaba un deseo reprimido a duras penas, e inconscientemente se subió una de las mangas de la camisa, aunque pareció complacida. Erik descorchó entonces la botella de champagne y llenó las dos copas. Las burbujas doradas brillaron trémulamente en aquella semipenumbra de terciopelo.

_- À la nôtre_- dijo solemnemente, alzando su copa.- Por nuestro triunfo.

Por nosotros, Erik.- respondió Christine con una dulce sonrisa, brindando a su vez con un entrechocar de cristal que se asemejó a una campanilla en medio de la quietud de la guarida.

Nunca una cena le había parecido tan exquisita ni el servicio tan cuidado hasta el último detalle, pero Christine, durante toda la velada, se daba cuenta de que no se encontraba en las condiciones óptimas para disfrutar con tranquilidad de lo que en otra compañía no habría pasado de ser una cena agradable. Los más deliciosos manjares y la efervescencia del licor francés no podían competir con la presencia del hombre que tenía frente a ella y que monopolizaba cada uno de sus cinco sentidos sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. No es que le importase en lo más mínimo, por supuesto. Pero la realidad era que Christine estaba mucho más pendiente de Erik que de comprobar si el confit de canard se encontraba en su punto.

Quizás aquella absoluta y a la vez disimulada entrega por su parte se debiera al hecho de que Erik no dejó de asaetarla durante toda la cena con miradas que hablaban más claramente de lo que podrían hacerlo las palabras. En un momento dado Christine se preguntó si él se estaría comportando de aquella forma tan deliciosamente seductora de forma deliberada o no. Lo más probable es que la respuesta fuera afirmativa. Y seguramente él debió darse cuenta del efecto que estaba produciendo en su joven protegida, porque aunque no dijo nada al respecto se dedicó a intensificar aún más sus miradas y a acariciar muy lentamente su mano por encima del mantel consiguiendo que el tenedor temblase entre los dedos de Christine. Para su asombro pronto se dio cuenta de que una cena íntima no era lo que más le pedía el cuerpo en aquellos instantes.

"Si sigue mirándome así voy a acabar derritiéndome", se dijo agitadamente en un momento dado. No era una sensación desagradable la que estaba experimentando, no, en absoluto, todo lo contrario... pero era, cuanto menos, desconcertante. Como si de repente un nuevo universo de sensaciones se hubiera abierto ante ella. Christine había estado ciega hasta ese momento. ¿A quién estaba tratando de engañar¿A sí misma¡No podía! Incluso desde el primer instante en que le vio cantar junto a ella durante la representación de aquella noche supo que era suya, completamente suya. Estaba por entero a su merced. Y Erik lo sabía... oh¡por supuesto que lo sabía!

¿Sabría también la intensidad de la pasión que estaba abrasando ocultamente el corazón de su musa mientras le escuchaba hablar de ciertas trivialidades de la ópera¿Notaría el incendio de su piel y el disimulado temblor de sus manos mientras ella bebía en su copa, sin dejar de contemplarle?

¡Le deseaba¿Cómo había tardado tanto tiempo en comprenderlo¡Le deseaba aquella noche como nunca había deseado nada!

... puro formulismo, querida, una serie de trámites de cara a la galería que no van a afectarnos para nada.- terminó de decir Erik en aquel momento, removiendo pensativamente su copa.- Pero mejor que sea así. Un manager debe mantener cuanto menos algo de compostura con respecto a los compositores¿no crees?

¿Cómo? Oh... claro, por supuesto que sí.- respondió Christine precipitadamente, preguntándose cuántas estupideces habría dicho durante todos aquellos minutos en los que su cabeza había deambulado por territorios muy alejados a la conversación. Erik debió darse cuenta de su turbación, porque un brillo burlón apareció en sus ojos y dejó escapar sin soltar la copa:

¿Te encuentras bien, Christine? Lamentaría que te hubiese sentado mal algo de la cena. Te noto de repente algo tensa... casi... ¿cómo decirlo?

La dulce ironía de su voz era tan palpable que Christine no pudo contener una risa que burbujeó nerviosamente en sus labios.

¿Nerviosa?- respondió, retirando un rizo rebelde que le había caído sobre una mejilla.- ¿Es ésa la palabra que estás buscando?

No.- replicó Erik con una sarcástica sonrisa, dejando la copa y cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa sin dejar de devorarla con los ojos.- La palabra correcta es... _excitada_.

Ah, bueno, es que aún no me he repuesto de la emoción del estreno.- balbuceó Christine sintiendo que de repente hacía mucho calor en la estancia.- Toda esa gente pendiente de mí... ya sabes. Lo cual unido a la tensión acumulada durante todos los días pasados hace que...

Hace que estés deliciosamente receptiva esta noche. Estupendo. Eso hará más sencillo lo que tengo que llevar a cabo.- dijo Erik reposadamente, y de repente se puso en pie. Christine le siguió con la mirada cuando él atravesó con deliberada lentitud la estancia y se detuvo frente a la chimenea encendida, observando a la joven. Había algo en aquella mirada que le inquietó. Por mucho que tratase de disimularlo, él también estaba extrañamente ansioso.- Supongo que no habrás pensado que te he hecho venir aquí esta noche solamente para intercambiar opiniones acerca de la mejor manera de dirigir la Ópera¿verdad? Sabes que hay algo detrás de todo esto¿no?

Christine tragó saliva y por un instante creyó que le había escuchado mal. Casi sintió un mareo. "Vaya¡sí que va directo al grano!", pensó, aunque no consiguió articular palabra hasta pasados unos segundos:

Sss... sí, bueno, yo... Había supuesto que... que...

No te inquietes tanto, Christine.- respondió Erik con una débil sonrisa al percatarse de su turbación.- No voy a comerte. Me refiero a que hay algo muy importante de lo que tengo que hablar contigo.- y después de unos segundos de silencio añadió:- Algo que nos atañe estrechamente a los dos. A ti y a mí.

Christine vio cómo se volvía hacia la repisa de mármol negro de la chimenea y abría un diminuto cofre situado sobre ella. Cuando se volvió para mirarla su capa ondeó airosamente a su alrededor. Era, una vez más, Don Juan quien se dirigía a ella. Un Don Juan con una voz inspirada por el mismísimo Dios.

Erik dio un par de pasos hasta detenerse justo enfrente de Christine. Ella mantenía la vista alzada contemplándole con muda expectación. Erik exhaló un hondo suspiro y dijo entonces:

Sabes que te amo de una forma prodigiosa.

No era una pregunta. Christine pudo notar con toda claridad su pulso acelerado en sus sienes.

Sí.- se encontró contestando en un hilo de voz. Erik extendió entonces una mano y sujetó su barbilla con suavidad, observando atentamente su rostro. Su otra mano retiró con dulzura unos rizos rebeldes que ensombrecían la mejilla de Christine, y ella no pudo reprimir un escalofrío que la sorprendió al ser una mezcla perfecta de ansiedad y placer. Aquellas manos... ¿qué tendrían aquellas manos?

No voy a imponerte nada.- susurró Erik.- Nada de lo que tú no estés segura. Pero me gustaría hacerte una propuesta con la que llevo soñando meses... desde la primera noche en que te vi, allá arriba, en tu camerino, antes de saber siquiera tu nombre o tu procedencia, obnubilado tan sólo por el sonido de tu voz. Quiero que me escuches y después podrás tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites para responderme. Christine... Christine, yo...

Sin decir nada más Erik se arrodilló a sus pies y se quedó mirándola a través de su antifaz negro. Christine le devolvió la mirada con perplejidad, sin saber muy bien adónde quería ir a parar. Él tomó entre sus manos las de Christine y las separó delicadamente sobre su regazo, con las palmas vueltas hacia arriba. Entonces sopló suavemente sobre ellas y, de forma absolutamente incomprensible, un pequeño objeto rodó entre los dedos de Christine. Un anillo de oro que destelló mórbidamente en la penumbra anaranjada.

¡Ah...!- exclamó Christine con los ojos y la boca abiertos de par en par. Jadeó, mientras su vista oscilaba entre el anillo y el semblante de Erik, en el que se había dibujado una dulce sonrisa muy poco habitual en él al reparar en la sorpresa que su pequeño truco le había causado. No había soltado todavía las manos de la joven.

Ya veo que no te esperabas algo así. No sé si eso es bueno o malo.- murmuró, tragando saliva.- Sabes lo que significa esto¿verdad?

Erik... Erik, tú...- articuló Christine con una expresión entre maravillada y confundida.- ¿Me estás pidiendo... que quede comprometida a ti de por vida, que siga siendo para siempre tu única pupila¿Es eso lo que esto significa?

No.- susurró Erik, sujetando el anillo y deslizándolo en el tembloroso dedo de Christine.- Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. Naturalmente, sé que no es una decisión que quieras tomar a la ligera, y entenderé que necesites quizás algún tiempo para aclarar tus ideas respecto a mí, pero... si lo que has asegurado sentir durante todo este tiempo es cierto... si realmente tu amor por mí no es un espejismo...

Calló, sabiendo que ya había dicho todo lo que debía decir. Un hondo silencio se extendió entre ellos, roto tan sólo por el chisporroteo de las llamas en la chimenea encendida, a espaldas de Erik, que seguía arrodillado. Christine le observó sin decir nada cuando se incorporó frente a ella, haciéndole sombra con su figura alta y apuesta. Incluso en aquel contraluz Christine pensó que parecía un joven dios del inframundo. Después, sin saber muy bien por qué, se encontró preguntándose de nuevo qué tendrían aquellas manos, y por qué su mero contacto bastaba para revolver sentimientos desconocidos en lo más profundo de su joven e inexperto corazón. Y comprendió entonces que si estaba perdida era porque ella así lo había querido, ya que había hecho de él su rosa de los vientos, su libertad... su todo. Sus labios se entreabrieron como los pétalos de una flor, pero no llegó a decir nada. ¿Para qué¿Realmente él necesitaba saber algo más?

Al parecer así era. Christine se dio cuenta, en medio de aquel torbellino de pensamientos, de que Erik seguía contemplándola y aguardaba una respuesta. No llegó a dársela. Simplemente extendió hacia él sus dos manos blancas, que después de un instante de incertidumbre Erik sujetó mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse con más ímpetu del debido. Sus cuerpos quedaron apenas a unos milímetros de distancia. Por unos instantes se observaron sin decir nada, tan cerca que sus respiraciones podían entremezclarse. Christine vio entonces en los ojos verdes de él una sombra de miedo. No sabía cómo interpretar su silencio, pero seguramente pensaba que no auguraba nada bueno.

Las manos de Christine se posaron entonces sobre sus hombros, y después sus brazos desnudos rodearon su cuello, y atrayéndole más hacia sí juntó su boca con la de él y le besó largamente, con un contacto que parecía surgir de lo más profundo de su alma. Erik, perplejo, se encontró devolviéndole el beso sin saber muy bien qué significaba aquello. Sentía las manos de Christine apoyadas en sus mejillas, como para evitar que pudiera apartarse de su lado. Algo le supo a lágrimas de repente, en medio del beso, y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando. Aquello le hizo apartarse y contemplarla con perplejidad. Pero en los ojos de la joven no pudo ver más que emoción y felicidad.

Tómame.- musitó ella mientras le volvía a atraer hacia sí y enterraba el rostro en su cuello, regándolo de besos ansiosos.- ¡Enséñame!

Y Erik pensó entonces con sorprendente lucidez que aquel momento era el más feliz de toda su vida. Las dos palabras que había pronunciado Christine, su Christine, parecieron ametrallar su pecho con una amalgama de dulzura y pasión que nunca hasta entonces había sentido. Podía aspirar el perfume de los cabellos de la joven, acariciando casi su propio rostro. Podía verse reflejado en esos iris pardos que le contemplaban como hechizados. Aquello pareció devolverle algo de cordura, y por un momento se planteó si ella realmente estaba segura de lo que quería hacer, si su amor por él llegaba hasta tal extremo, si realmente no le importaba conocer lo que se escondía detrás de aquel antifaz. Mil y una dudas revolotearon en unas décimas de segundo por su atormentada mente. Pero todas terminaron desvaneciéndose cuando Christine volvió a besarle, y el contacto sedante de sus labios le impulsó a seguir su deseo compartido. Realmente ninguno de los dos podía esperar más tiempo.

_- Ven, vamos, ángel de música_- susurró cuando ella se separó unos centímetros de él. Y tomando su mano la condujo en el mayor de los silencios fuera del salón, pasando junto al órgano mudo cubierto de partituras que nadie iba a tocar, no aquella noche. Y cuando llegaron al umbral del dormitorio donde ella había descansado la vez anterior Erik se inclinó y la tomó ceremoniosamente en sus brazos, contemplándola con una fascinación que rozaba lo reverencial antes de depositarla con delicadeza sobre el lecho en forma de cisne. Después, llegó el primero de los largos y pasionales besos que iban a compartir aquella noche. Y a aquel beso le siguió otro, y otro, y otro más, cada uno superando en intensidad y delirio a los anteriores, sentados entre las largas cortinas negras de gasa, el uno en brazos del otro, ajenos a cualquier cosa que no fuera ellos dos. Entonces Erik se separó por unos segundos de ella y sin dejar de observarla la reclinó tiernamente sobre los almohadones de terciopelo. Había en los gestos de ambos el inconfundible tinte de emoción de dos niños que se sumergen juntos en un mundo desconocido. Y Christine le sintió temblar en aquel momento, inclinado sobre ella; ¡el Fantasma de la Ópera temblaba de emoción y de pasión como el más enamorado de los mortales! Y la contemplaba como si se tratase de una imagen celestial, en medio del íntimo resplandor de las velas, sólo para él. Aguardándole y deseándole. Aminta se había rendido por fin, voluntariamente.

Un hondo y extasiado suspiro escapó del pecho de Erik, y quiso inclinarse sobre ella para besarla una vez más, pero entonces sucedió algo totalmente inesperado. Christine, sin decir una palabra, extendió ambas manos hacia él y arrancó suavemente el antifaz negro que cubría el rostro de Erik.

¡Christine...!

El tono de voz de él reflejaba bien a las claras lo desconcertado que le había dejado aquel gesto. Sus manos se alzaron instintivamente hacia su rostro, tratando de ocultar lo que ella había dejado a la luz, aún sabiendo que no era la primera vez que le veía sin su máscara. Pero Christine detuvo su movimiento con suavidad y le obligó a contemplarla, tendida entre los almohadones del lecho con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios entreabiertos, con su cabellera rizada desparramándose bajo ella como las olas de un mar embravecido.

No, por favor. Esta noche no seas el Fantasma de la Ópera.- susurró entrecortadamente, acariciando su rostro.- Sé simplemente Erik... por mí.

Erik, aún sobresaltado, estudió durante unos segundos su dulce expresión y no vio en ella más que amor, eterno e incontrolado amor que pedía ser consumado sin más dilación. Lentamente una sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios, y olvidó la desacostumbrada desnudez de su rostro, y volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, rodeándola con sus brazos y recorriendo con sus manos su espalda y su cintura por encima del corpiño ajustado, como tratando de asegurarse de que aquel sueño no iba a desmaterializarse en un suspiro. Los brazos blancos de Christine rodearon su cuello atrayéndole más hacia sí y besándole con un delirio inflamable que amenazaba con consumirlos a los dos. Rodaron juntos sobre las sábanas de satén, aislados del mundo. El único sonido audible en aquellos momentos era el de sus dos respiraciones desacompasadas y el rumor de sus ropajes al caer sobre el suelo de la guarida.

La máscara negra terminó deslizándose fuera de la cama con sus movimientos, y ninguno de los dos pareció reparar en ello.

* * *

En aquel mismo instante, muchos metros por encima de la guarida del lago, Madame Giry abrió con su llave la puerta del camerino que Christine había cerrado tras de sí y entró con algo de precavida sospecha. No se había equivocado. Las velas del camerino estaban aún encendidas desde antes de que Christine llevase a cabo su actuación en la obra, su vestido azul y su abrigo seguían doblados donde los había dejado y un sendero de pétalos de rosa conducía desde el umbral hasta el espejo situado al fondo de la estancia. Al contemplar todo aquello los puños de Madame Giry se cerraron airadamente sobre sus caderas y volvió a salir del camerino exclamando entre dientes:

¡Voy a matar a Erik por esto!


	8. El engaño y el olvido

El engaño y el olvido

La madrugada del 14 de abril extendió sobre París un manto de terciopelo índigo que la caricia del sol naciente iba tornando en rosado más y más a cada minuto. En la Ópera Populaire, todos aquellos que habían logrado conciliar el sueño pese a la agitación de la velada anterior, con la presencia de un actor completamente desconocido y la desaparición de su más afamada cantante sin dejar rastro alguno en su camerino, veían nacer un nuevo día lleno de optimismo y vivacidad. Para la gran masa de trabajadores que no se hallaban al tanto de las intrigas direccionales todo parecía (y sólo parecía) discurrir de la forma más natural posible. Era una de aquellas mañanas en las que todo parece impregnarse de la alegría primaveral, del canto de los pájaros, de las risas de los niños, del sol, de la hierba.

En la guarida del lago, no obstante, jamás penetraba la luz. Tanto daba que fuera estuviese desarrollándose una tormenta arreciante como la más plácida velada estival. El perpetuo resplandor de las velas y los candelabros eran lo único que de ordinario iluminaban la gruta. La claridad del sol o el resplandor de la luna eran invitados desconocidos allí. Y, a fin de cuentas, aquella situación parecía ser la más adecuada para su dueño. Siempre resulta más sencillo asumir el cautiverio voluntario en una prisión bajo tierra cuando no estás acostumbrado a contemplar los dones de los que gozan los demás.

Pero aquella mañana un ambiente distinto parecía reinar en la guarida. Una atmósfera embriagadora que anunciaba el resplandor del sol con más intensidad que si pudiera contemplarse con los ojos. El despuntar del alba sorprendió a Erik sentado frente a su piano, tal y como solía hacer durante las largas noches en las que sus recuerdos torturados le impedían conciliar el sueño. Mas en aquel instante cualquier sombra del pasado parecía hallarse muy lejos de su mente. Absorto, deslizaba los dedos sobre las teclas metálicas suavemente, levemente, rozándolas apenas, como temeroso de que el sonido pudiera quebrar en demasía aquella paz inusual de su hogar. Algo muy distinto de los acordes estruendosos y llenos de dolor de otras noches, de antiguas batallas contra la soledad. Pero el tiempo del miedo y de la desesperación ya había concluido.

Es un nuevo día.- musitó Erik para sí mismo, alzando la vista hacia el techo de la caverna donde se reflejaba el casi imperceptible movimiento de las aguas del lago; después sus dedos abandonaron las teclas del piano y acariciaron su mejilla derecha, ya sin la máscara que casi había empezado a considerar parte de su persona.- No, ¡es una nueva vida!

Un leve suspiro adormecido y el crujir de unas sábanas de satén a sus espaldas le hizo volverse en su banqueta y sonreír al recuerdo. Lentamente Erik se incorporó y abandonó el piano, esquivando los altos y retorcidos candelabros y caminando sin hacer ningún ruido con sus pies descalzos sobre los escalones de piedra que conducían a la alcoba. Una vez junto a su lecho se detuvo y apartó lentamente las cortinas de gasa. La sonrisa de su rostro se intensificó con una dulzura que no recordaba haber sentido jamás en sí mismo. Christine yacía tendida entre las sábanas revueltas que desdibujaban las curvas de su cuerpo desnudo, vuelta hacia él, con el rostro apoyado sobre su pequeña mano y la rizada catarata de su pelo desparramándose a su alrededor como un nimbo de santa. Dormía plácidamente, y había algo en su expresión que recordaba a la misma niña inocente que había sido feliz en las lejanas tierras de su Suecia natal, en medio de los lagos, en medio de la paz. Sin decir una palabra Erik se sentó en el borde del lecho y la contempló sin que pudiera darse cuenta, apartando suavemente su pelo y regando de besos su cuello y sus hombros desnudos; ella emitió algo parecido al ronroneo de una gatita satisfecha, pero no se despertó.

Sueña, Linda Lotte, tu Ángel de la Música velará junto a ti...

El susurro de Erik debió ser escuchado por Christine aún en medio de su duermevela, porque una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y después permaneció inmóvil, perdida en su mundo de inconsciencia. Erik se quedó allí a su lado, observándola y acariciando suavemente el terciopelo de su espalda, mientras por su mente vagaban los recuerdos de la noche anterior que habían compartido juntos. Sintió que la piel se le incendiaba al evocar la mirada cargada de amor de Christine, o sus débiles suspiros de placer, o sus besos ardientes en medio del resplandor de las velas. Nunca hasta entonces, hasta el instante en que yacieron juntos y abrazados después del amor, piel con piel, sudorosos y exhaustos, había sentido Erik la necesidad enloquecedora de decir "te quiero" con un tono de voz casi desgarrado, enterrando el rostro en el cabello de Christine para que ella no pudiese ver las lágrimas de felicidad que asomaban a los ojos de su fantasma. Y después él le había hablado en susurros ardientes de unos planes de futuro que jamás había confiado a nadie. Le habló de una vida libre de culpas, de cárceles subterráneas y de años de oscuridad y soledad. Le habló de unos esponsales en la iglesia de La Madeleine con los que llevaba soñando desde el primer instante en que vio a Christine, muchos meses atrás. Le susurró incluso todo lo relativo a la gloriosa misa que debía acompañar a los himeneos y que él había escrito durante todo aquel tiempo pensando únicamente en ella, con un _Kyrie Eleison _que realmente sonaría como voces seráficas en los oídos de todos los que pudiesen escucharlo. Y ella, entre sus brazos, le escuchaba en el mayor de los silencios con una expresión fascinada que dejaba bien claro que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él. Y después se habían rendido al sueño juntos, ella con su hermosa cabecita reclinada sobre su pecho, él rodeándola con sus brazos en una promesa de protección que duraría durante toda la eternidad. En aquel momento nada importaba, el mundo entero podría haber estallado, porque ellos dos se tenían el uno al otro, y en sus mentes enamoradas no existía nada aparte de aquella realidad embriagadora.

En aquel preciso momento, cuando más perdido se hallaba Erik en sus recuerdos, Christine abrió los ojos. En un primer momento pareció confundida al encontrarse en una cama que no era la suya. Parpadeó con evidente desconcierto ante la primera visión de los cojines escarlatas en los que apoyaba su rostro, rozando la aterciopelada textura con sus dedos, y después reparó por fin en la presencia masculina sentada en silencio a su lado.

Erik...

Su voz fue apenas un susurro, el hálito indeciso de una muchacha que por un momento siente el temor de que todo pueda desvanecerse en las brumas de la inconsciencia. Erik pensó con cierta ternura que aquella momentánea expresión de niña desorientada la hacía parecer aún más adorable a sus ojos. Pero al cabo de un segundo Christine dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre los almohadones, cerrando los ojos, con una sonrisa de alivio en sus labios.

Soñé que había llegado al cielo y que dormía en los brazos de un ángel- musitó, alzando una mano para acariciar la mejilla derecha de Erik-, y tuve miedo de que todo terminase con mi despertar.

Él no dijo nada; sólo se limitó a contemplarla tendida junto a él, con su mano reteniendo la de Christine sobre la piel normalmente oculta bajo la máscara en un gesto de adoración que hacía superfluas las palabras. Nunca había imaginado que ella pudiera llegar a acariciar su rostro con tanto amor despreocupado y absoluto.

¿En qué piensas?- preguntó pasados unos instantes, inclinándose a su lado mientras se apoyaba en un codo y acariciaba los rizados cabellos de ella. Christine se acurrucó a su lado con un nuevo ronroneo mimoso.

En que la última lección de mi maestro ha sido la más satisfactoria de todas las que me ha brindado.- respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, observándole muy de cerca. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma característica que Erik no había visto nunca hasta entonces. Por primera vez en su vida Christine era absolutamente feliz. Su sonrisa terminó hallando eco en el rostro de Erik, que la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó lentamente, paladeando el momento. La mano de Christine acarició el hombro de su amado, descendiendo después por su torso hasta posarse sobre la cicatriz de aquella contienda en el cementerio que parecía tan lejana. Erik le había dicho la noche anterior que posiblemente esa marca no llegaría a desaparecer nunca. A él no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, pero Christine, en aquel momento, mientras le besaba, no pudo evitar experimentar una leve punzada de culpabilidad al sentir bajo sus dedos la consecuencia de la mayor prueba de amor y protección que Erik había llegado a darle nunca.

Quiso decirle algo al respecto, pero al entrelazar sus piernas con las de él entre las sábanas notó de repente un peso a los pies de la cama. Sus dedos descalzos habían palpado el inconfundible tacto del papel.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó cuando sus labios se separaron, incorporándose a medias sobre el lecho. Erik volvió a sentarse sin soltar su mano y tomó el paquete situado junto a ellos.

Los periódicos de la mañana, querida... Testigos de tu triunfo si lo prefieres. Pensé que te haría ilusión comprobar por ti misma el impacto que causaste anoche en los círculos culturales de París.- y después Erik añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa:- Aunque algo me dice que no es eso en lo que has estado pensando durante las últimas horas, ¿me equivoco?

No, la verdad.- rió Christine, abrazando sus rodillas por encima de las sábanas de satén.- ¡Te confieso que lo había olvidado por completo! Pero, ¿de dónde has sacado esos diarios? En fin, déjalo, mejor no pregunto. No me asustes, Erik... ¿Son buenas críticas?

Compruébalo por ti misma.- respondió él abriendo un ejemplar de _L'Époque_ y pasando las páginas hasta encontrar una crónica que había rodeado con un grueso trazo de color rojo.- ¿Has oído hablar de este famoso crítico que firma siempre como P. de St.-V?

Sí.- contestó Christine encogiéndose levemente sobre sí misma. Sus ojos castaños mostraron de repente algo de temor.- Es el que dijo de la Krauss, la mejor soprano del país, que no era más que una gallina desafinada con nódulos en la garganta. Ah, Dios mío...

Parecía realmente tensa. Erik la observó durante unos segundos con expresión divertida; después se aclaró la voz con fingida seriedad y leyó los párrafos más destacados de la crónica:

"_... esta hermosa y dulce niña ha aportado esta noche, sobre las tablas de la Ópera, algo más que su arte, es decir, su corazón. Ninguno de los amigos de la Ópera ignora que el corazón de Christine Daaé ha permanecido puro como si tuviera quince años. Para comprender lo que acaba de ocurrir con Daaé, ¡es preciso imaginar que la muchacha acaba de enamorarse por primera vez! Tal vez sea indiscreto, pero sólo el amor es capaz de realizar semejante milagro, una transformación tan fulminante. Hace dos años oímos a Christine Daaé en su oposición del Conservatorio, y nos dio una esperanza deliciosa. ¿De dónde procede lo sublime de hoy? ¡Si no baja del cielo en las alas del amor, tendré que pensar que sube del infierno y que Christine, como el maestro cantor de Ofterdingen, ha hecho un pacto con el diablo! Quien no la oiga cantar la nueva joya operística de nuestro panorama musical, la controvertida y arrolladora "Don Juan Triunfante", no conocerá jamás "Don Juan Triunfante": ¡la exaltación de la voz y la embriaguez sagrada de un alma pura no pueden ir más allá!"_

Cuando terminó de leer la crónica Erik cerró el periódico y se quedó mirando a la joven, que parecía absolutamente fascinada.

¿Y bien?- dijo seductoramente apartándose un mechón de cabello rebelde que le caía sobre la frente.- Yo le exigiría a un profesional periodístico menos retórica y más sustancia, como diría Shakespeare, porque esto no parece una crítica, sino un cotilleo de vecinas metomentodos. Pero no pienso quejarme... No, realmente me ha resultado muy interesante leer esto, Christine. ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

¿Qué debería opinar?- replicó ella con una dulce sonrisa, recostando de nuevo la cabeza sobre los almohadones.- ¿Dice acaso algo que no sea cierto? ¿Qué otra fuerza aparte del amor que siento por ti podría haberme inspirado para deslumbrar así a todo París durante la representación de tu obra?

El trabajo constante durante los últimos meses. Te has esforzado mucho y lo sabes.

Eso no habría bastado, Erik.- contestó ella extendiendo una mano hacia él y acariciando sus dedos.- Piénsalo... ¿Qué era yo antes de conocerte? Una pobre niña perdida que no tenía ningún sueño, ni ninguna aspiración, ni nada donde agarrarse en un afán de superación. Tú no has sido sólo mi maestro, has sido mi inspiración. Me has enseñado a cantar como el ángel que tú eres y has elevado mi alma hasta el cielo una y otra vez. ¿Cómo podría fallar entonces en el intento de alcanzar la perfección si he aprendido con la perfección misma? Sin ti no soy nada. Soy tu creación y tu obra... y siempre lo seré. Y tú lo sabes... ¿verdad?

Sí.- respondió Erik en voz muy baja, contemplándola con expresión extasiada.- Lo sé.

Dejó resbalar el periódico sobre la alfombra del dormitorio y no hizo nada por recogerlo. Siguió observándola en silencio con unos ojos que de repente parecían tan hambrientos como la noche anterior... insaciables. Sus manos acariciaron la de Christine y descendieron después por su brazo desnudo muy despacio, demasiado despacio. Cuando estuvo tendido junto a ella y apartó suavemente sus rizos para depositar en su cuello un rosario de besos ardientes Christine sintió el calor que le iba traspasando como una dulce contaminación y recordó una vez más que treinta y tres años de soledad eran muchos años. Una leve exclamación brotó de sus labios seguida por una risita cuando Erik apartó a un lado la sábana que seguía cubriéndola y deslizó su mano por su pierna derecha, esbelta y bien formada debido a las largas sesiones de danza desde que era una niña... ¡Clases de baile! Aquello le trajo de repente un recuerdo a Erik y alzó la vista hacia Christine.

Paulette me va a matar.- dijo en un fingido tono de inquietud infantil.- Me había olvidado de ella... Estoy seguro de que te interrogará cuando vuelvas allá arriba y le confirmes que has estado conmigo. Tal vez no me perdone nunca que me haya comprometido en matrimonio con su pequeña protegida sin decirle nada al respecto. Bueno... que el cielo nos asista, querida. Me temo que nunca has visto a tu profesora en un verdadero arranque de cólera.

Christine no pudo contener la risa mientras se imaginaba a la citada profesora persiguiendo a Erik por toda la Ópera mientras enarbolaba con saña el bastón con el que dirigía las clases. Se preguntó qué habrían dicho Meg y su madre la noche anterior al comprobar que no había vuelto a casa como de costumbre... Tampoco le preocupaba demasiado.

Vamos, no seas tan... retorcido. Madame Giry sólo...- acertó a murmurar Christine sin dejar de acariciar el oscuro cabello de Erik, que seguía besando su cuello con frenesí. Mas lentamente la sonrisa perfilada en los labios de la joven se fue desvaneciendo, y sus ojos adoptaron una expresión alarmada.- ¡Madame Giry!- exclamó de repente, apartando a Erik de su lado lo suficiente como para incorporarse.- ¡_Il Muto_! ¡El ensayo de esta mañana que habían convocado para cuando hubiésemos estrenado por fin tu obra y pudiésemos volver a la programación habitual! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

Ah, vamos, ¿realmente tienes que marcharte ahora?- protestó Erik, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos para evitar que se escapara.- ¿Así, tan de repente? ¡No serás tan cruel!

¿De qué crueldad hablas? ¿Crees que me apetece subir a todo correr allá arriba y reencontrarme con ese sapo venenoso de Carlotta? ¡No tengo ni idea de qué hora será, pero espero con toda mi alma poder llegar a tiempo, o conseguiré ganarme la definitiva enemistad de los directores!

Y diciendo esto se liberó con precipitación de su abrazo y comenzó a recoger sus ropas, que yacían desordenadamente sobre la alfombra del dormitorio. Erik, tendido aún sobre el lecho, la observó de reojo mientras se embutía la camisa blanca y luego hundió el rostro en un almohadón, aspirando el dulce perfume del cabello de la joven.

Es nuestra noche de bodas, Christine- murmuró con la voz ahogada por el terciopelo.- Apenas hemos pasado unas horas juntos. ¿No puedes postergar para otro momento tu trabajo? Llevo meses soñando con esto...

No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, maestro.- dijo Christine con una leve sonrisa mientras se volvía hacia él, abrochándose el corpiño de su traje de Aminta.- ¿Desde cuándo tú protestas diciendo que me esfuerzo demasiado? ¿Qué ha sido de tus estrictas lecciones y de tu disciplina insaltable? Querías para mí la perfección, y no estabas dispuesto a conformarte con menos, ¿recuerdas?

Ya lo sé.- se lamentó Erik, extendiendo los brazos sobre las sábanas de satén.- Pero hasta los genios tienen derecho a descansar de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?

Había en su voz un tinte mohíno y resignado que hizo reír a Christine. Después de anudarse el pañuelo zíngaro a la cadera volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama y deslizó sus dedos por el pelo de Erik, acariciando su cuello. Él emitió algo parecido al gruñido de un tigre complacido, lo que le hizo suponer que le agradaba aquella caricia. Sus ojos verdes la observaban con aquella mezcla muda de ardor y dulzura que le era tan propia y que conseguía anular los últimos restos de su cordura. Christine suspiró. Si por ella fuera se quedaría con gusto en la guarida del lago durante el resto de sus días, pero no podía echar por la borda el trabajo de tantos meses. El corazón del Fantasma de la Ópera ya era suyo. Ahora tenía que conquistar el de París y brindárselo como trofeo demostrándoles a todos que el éxito de la noche anterior no había sido una gloria pasajera.

¿Por dónde puedo regresar?- preguntó, poniéndose en pie y saliendo del dormitorio.- Si aparezco de repente en mi camerino sin que nadie me haya visto entrar en él sólo conseguiré sorprender al personal.

Tienes razón. No puedo llevarte entonces en la barca... pero puedo darte esto.- respondió Erik buscando algo sobre la repisa de la chimenea y siguiendo a Christine hasta dejar en sus manos una pequeña llave.- Con esto podrás abrir la puerta camuflada en el decorado de _El Rey de Lahore_ que hay abandonado varios pisos por encima del escenario. Sigue ese pasadizo- indicó con la mano un corredor que salía de la pared de la guarida- y llegarás hasta lo alto del edificio. Después sólo tendrás que atravesar con toda naturalidad la Ópera y llegar a tu camerino.

Christine se guardó la pequeña llave en la falda y miró a su prometido con una sonrisa.

Realmente confías en mí...- dijo lentamente.- No creo que le hubieras dado a cualquier persona esta forma de llegar a ti.

Te daría mucho más si lo tuviera a mi alcance.- respondió Erik, moviendo la cabeza y extendiendo hacia ella sus dos brazos.- Pero sólo puedo poner a tus pies mi música, mi amor y estas manos vacías.

Sin decir nada Christine posó sus pequeñas palmas sobre las manos de Erik y le miró a los ojos.

Ahora ya no están vacías.- susurró.- Debo marcharme. Pero esta noche volveré... y en cuanto lo desees dejaré que me conduzcas a La Madeleine en una ceremonia pública o en el mayor de los secretos, ¿qué puede importarnos? Lo realmente importante es que terminemos estando juntos.

Sí.- contestó él, pensativo.- Juntos...

Tengo que irme. Si llego tarde no me lo perdonarán nunca.- y después de un último beso Christine se separó de Erik y dijo con una sonrisa:- Hasta pronto, mi ángel.

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el corredor que le permitiría llegar hasta la estancia abandonada por los tramoyistas abierta cerca del techo del proscenio. Erik vio desaparecer el revoloteo de su cabellera castaña, y escuchó sus últimos pasos ascendiendo por los escalones tallados en la piedra, y un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras murmuraba con voz estremecida por la emoción:

Hasta pronto... mi amor.

Y volviendo lentamente al dormitorio se dejó caer sobre el lecho con los brazos extendidos, pensando que el día no transcurriría lo suficientemente deprisa.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Christine Daaé veinticuatro horas antes lo que iba a suceder entre ellos aquella noche sin duda habría pensado que no podía ser posible. Pero allí estaba, ascendiendo lo más rápido que podía los cientos de escalones que recorrían la Ópera en su vertiente más secreta e infranqueable. Al cabo de casi un cuarto de hora llegó a un punto en el que los peldaños de piedra morían frente a una puerta oculta que Christine abrió desembocando en la cornisa que rodeaba la base de la gran cúpula del auditorio por su cara interior. Después de un segundo de vacilación se atrevió a asomarse por encima de la barandilla, parapetada en las sombras. Vio en el escenario el conocido revuelo de faldas de tutú y las voces chillonas de las _ratas_ del ballet, y comprendió que debía apresurarse si quería llegar a su camerino antes de que alguien echara en falta su presencia.

Entonces comenzó el descenso atravesando la pequeña habitación con el óculo desde la que Erik solía contemplar los ensayos y cerró tras de sí con la mayor precaución la puerta falsa en el decorado de _El Rey de Lahore_, guardándose de nuevo la llave en el bolsillo de la falda. Aún seguía sorprendiéndola y halagándola el hecho de que Erik le hubiese facilitado aquella forma de llegar a él en cualquier momento. Había quebrantado el juramento de soledad absoluta y reclusión que tan duramente se había impuesto durante todos aquellos años... Si eso no era digno de merecer su amor, entonces Christine Daaé no sabía qué podía serlo.

La muchacha, absorta en sus pensamientos, apretó el paso mientras descendía uno tras uno los niveles superiores de la Ópera... justo para chocarse frente a frente con Madame Giry, que avanzaba por el corredor en dirección contraria y que pasada la primera sorpresa no pareció extrañarse en lo más mínimo al dar con su joven alumna y protegida en un lugar tan insólito.

¡Vaya! Ya veo que no estaba equivocada. Supuse que te encontraría por aquí.- dijo serenamente la profesora de ballet, observando a Christine de arriba abajo con esa mirada suya tan característica que desnudaba la conciencia de las personas. Christine tragó saliva y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como un pez fuera del agua, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pues no había supuesto que tuviera que argumentar una excusa tan pronto.

Buenos días... Ehm... Yo bajaba ya a...

Fui a buscarte anoche después de la representación, querida. Tu camerino estaba vacío. Y tu ropa seguía exactamente donde la habías dejado antes de salir a actuar, encima de la cómoda.- siguió diciendo Madame Giry en ese tono de voz reposado que le era tan propio; después estiró la mano y sujetó uno de los pliegues de la falda de Christine, diciendo:- ¿Sigues vestida de Aminta? ¡Ya veo que realmente debiste de sentirte cómoda en el papel! ¡Son casi las once de la mañana del día siguiente a la representación!

Christine fue plenamente consciente en aquel momento de que sus mejillas se habían teñido del color de la grana.

En realidad estaba... estaba...

Sé dónde estabas, Christine.- replicó Madame Giry quizás con mayor frialdad de lo que pretendía. Y tras decir esto sujetó la muñeca de la joven y ambas abandonaron el corredor, descendiendo al _foyer _de la danza.- Dónde, y con quién, y durante cuánto tiempo, me atrevería a decir. O por lo menos creo imaginármelo con total certeza. Al menos me alegra pensar que a Erik le queda algo de cordura como para recordar que debías presentarte esta mañana al último ensayo de _Il Muto_ antes de la representación. ¡Nunca podría perdonarle que por su culpa perdieses una oportunidad así!

Christine se limitó a dejarse conducir por Madame Giry mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, aún confusa. No sabía muy bien cómo interpretar aquella actitud. Su profesora no parecía demasiado enfadada, pero tampoco satisfecha... Era más bien como si, en el fondo, todo aquello no le hubiera pillado por sorpresa. Christine recordó una vez más que Madame Giry era lista como el aire y jamás nadie conseguiría engañarle, y mucho menos ella, que para según que cosas era totalmente transparente. Debía de haber sospechado lo que iba a pasar aquella noche desde el primer momento en que les vio cantar juntos, en _Don Juan Triunfante_. Les conocía lo bastante a los dos como para suponer que no podrían (ni querrían) echarse atrás ante un abismo pasional tan intenso como el que habían generado con su genio.

De todas formas Madame Giry se abstuvo de emitir ningún juicio de valor al respecto. Pero mientras conducía a Christine hacia el _foyer_ la muchacha tuvo la desconcertante impresión de que había pasado algo grave. ¿Por qué motivo iba a tener su profesora aquella expresión tan tensa y sombría que casi la hacía parecer una esfinge hierática? Cuando llegaron al camerino Christine la observó más atentamente mientras cerraba la puerta y se dio cuenta de que, a juzgar por sus ojeras, no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche anterior.

Madame Giry...

Será mejor que te vistas cuanto antes.- replicó ella quedamente.- Se está haciendo tarde, y el ballet estará esperando. Vamos, Christine...

No dijo una palabra más mientras la ayudaba a vestirse con los pantalones y la blusa masculina del paje que debía interpretar, pero aquello bastó para confirmar los presentimientos de Christine de que las cosas no marchaban bien. Cuando bajaron al escenario encontraron los corredores adyacentes atestados de coristas y bailarinas que hablaban atropelladamente entre ellas antes de que diera comienzo el ensayo. Christine se había temido toda una serie de interrogatorios y felicitaciones después del éxito arrollador de _Don Juan Triunfante_... pero, extrañamente, nadie acudió a recibirla, nadie pareció fijarse en su presencia, sino que todo el mundo continuó susurrando a su alrededor, con unas expresiones que en su mayoría hacían juego con el rostro de Madame Giry. ¡Aquello tampoco era normal! Christine se detuvo justo a la entrada del proscenio y se volvió hacia su profesora dispuesta a exigir una explicación, pero la voz de Meg la detuvo:

¡Christine! ¡Christine!

Su amiga estaba ya allí y al verla llegar corrió hacia ella, jadeante. Tenía la cara totalmente cubierta de polvos de arroz y trataba de recolocarse como podía la peluca empolvada de su papel de confidente.

¿Te has enterado, Christine?- exclamó Meg con voz estridente sujetando a su amiga por los hombros.- ¡Anoche sucedió algo terrible!

¡Meg, cállate!- gritó de repente Madame Giry con tanta acritud que su hija se detuvo como paralizada y varias bailarinas se volvieron sorprendidas. Las manos de la profesora agarraban su bastón con tanta fuerza que casi temblaban.- Vuelve ahora mismo con tus compañeras, ¡éste no es momento de cuchichear!

A juzgar por la expresión de Meg el arranque de su madre la había dejado helada.

Pero, mamá...- balbuceó.- Sólo trataba de contarle a Christine lo que...

Madame Giry la sujetó por el brazo antes de que pudiera decir nada y se la llevó consigo con precipitación, pero aún así Christine, perpleja, pudo escuchar que le decía entre dientes:

Por el amor de Dios, Meg, ¡cierra la boca si es que puedes! No voy a conseguir cambiar los acontecimientos, pero mientras...

No pudo escuchar ningún retazo más de la conversación. Los ojos de Christine mostraban el desconcierto más absoluto mientras las veía alejarse. Empezaba a encontrase muy nerviosa... demasiado para su gusto. ¡Aquello no pintaba nada bien! ¡Tenía que averiguar qué había sucedido costase lo que costase!

"¿Sabrá algo Erik de todo esto?", se preguntó con indecisión, apoyándose en un decorado claveteado mientras observaba deambular a los tramoyistas por el proscenio. "No, no lo creo, ¡me lo habría dicho! Seguramente tampoco se ha enterado de nada. Los dos estábamos demasiado ocupados con la representación como para darnos cuenta de lo que puede haber sucedido entre bambalinas..."

Cuando dejó vagar su mirada distraídamente a su alrededor se detuvo de repente sobre un espectáculo bastante poco usual. Carlotta estaba sentada al otro extremo del escenario, en medio de un cúmulo de personas solícitas que se arracimaban a su alrededor con gestos de preocupación. La diva tenía el rostro enterrado entre sus manos llenas de anillos y sollozaba estruendosamente. Sus gritos y lamentos en italiano hacían estremecerse todo el auditorio. Se le había desdibujado el maquillaje debido a los regueros de lágrimas que le corrían por toda la cara y su maquilladora particular estaba tratando de enmendar el desaguisado con expresión muy poco serena.

_Oddio! Non è possibile_, tiene que tratarse de un error, él nunca... nunca...

Christine se quedó mirando a su máxima rival con desconcierto. ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Sería una más de sus consabidas pataletas de _prima donna_ o realmente tendría algo que ver con todo aquel ambiente de febril desasosiego? No se acercó a preguntarle qué le sucedía, porque lo más seguro es que Carlotta la hubiese despachado con una retahíla de insultos muy poco corteses, pero tampoco habría tenido tiempo para hacerlo si hubiese querido, porque en aquel momento volvió Madame Giry con rostro aún más sombrío y ordenó despejar el escenario para que empezase el ensayo.

No llegó a dar comienzo. De repente una bailarina comenzó a gritar como si la estuviesen torturando con carbones ardientes y cuando todo el mundo volvió la vista hacia ella se dieron cuenta de que estaba señalando uno de los palcos más cercanos al proscenio, pálida como la muerte.

¡Es él! ¡Ha venido! ¡El Fantasma de la Ópera!

Aquello fue el acabóse, el desbarajuste total. Si Madame Giry estaba teniendo que llevar a cabo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tratar de poner orden en medio de todo aquel caos, sus esfuerzos fueron a caer en saco roto. No se trataba del desvarío de una chiquilla bromista. ¡No, realmente el citado espectro había decidido honrar con su presencia el último y desesperado ensayo de _Il Muto_ antes de su representación!

Erik, efectivamente, se encontraba allí, sentado con apariencia muy tranquila en su palco mientras hojeaba el programa de aquella noche encuadernado en terciopelo. En medio de las sombras el contorno blanco de su máscara relucía como un elemento amenazador e irreal que hizo chillar y abrazarse unas a otras a las _ratas_, presas de una histeria que nunca hasta entonces habían manifestado de aquella forma.

Pero no todos los integrantes del ballet eran chiquillas supersticiosas, y más de uno se dijo que si el Fantasma de la Ópera había sido identificado en aquel momento era porque él se había propuesto que fuese así. ¿Qué tenía entre manos ahora? A juzgar por el brillo de los ojos de Erik, un brillo que no podía percibirse desde la distancia, se lo estaba pasando en grande.

¡Oh, por favor, mis buenos señores, no interrumpan su trabajo por mí!- dejó escapar con voz cavernosa mientras cerraba el programa y lo depositaba sobre la mesita del palco.- Estoy seguro de que no les incomodará demasiado mi... supervisión técnica durante el desarrollo del ensayo de esa bazofia que pretenden vender como una ópera. ¿No está todavía Monsieur Reyer entre ustedes? Me imagino que la ejecución de _mi_ pieza debió dejarle rendido la noche pasada y aún no ha encontrado la bastante energía para levantarse de la cama.

Madame Giry se abrió paso entonces entre los grupos de temblorosas bailarinas, con la vista clavada en el palco y una expresión nada serena en el semblante. No llegó a decir nada, porque había demasiada gente alrededor, pero en su cabeza resonaba una sola pregunta: "¿Qué pretende conseguir ahora?"

Afortunadamente su voz no tuvo que salir a librar batalla. Justo entonces las voces de los señores directores Richard y Moncharmin se alzaron por encima del persistente rumor general hasta que desembocaron en el escenario. Los dos observaron a su espectro particular con más cansancio que temor en sus rostros.

¿Y bien?- inquirió el señor Richard sujetando aún en su mano la carta que misteriosamente había aparecido la noche anterior sobre la mesa de su despacho.- Henos aquí, F. de la Ó, "para dialogar como personas civilizadas", tal y como nos sugería usted en su última... misiva.

Extorsión.- corrigió el señor Moncharmin frunciendo su ceño llameante.- Plena e injustificada. Las autoridades policiales estarán muy satisfechas de que haya vuelto a dar señales de vida después de la polémica actuación de anoche. ¡No piense que vamos a jurarle pleitesía por un solo éxito marginal que haya brindado a esta casa! No se ande con rodeos, ¿se puede saber qué quiere?

Lentamente una sonrisa irónica se perfiló en los labios de Erik mientras se recostaba en su asiento de terciopelo y contemplaba el desarrollo de los acontecimientos a sus pies con la actitud de un emperador romano que presencia una lucha de gladiadores.

La cuestión es sencilla.- dijo al cabo de unos segundos, quitándose con calma uno de sus guantes negros mientras sentía sobre sí las miradas de decenas de personas.- He venido para dialogar, sí, tal y como les prometí. Deberían haberse dado cuenta ya de que siempre cumplo mis promesas. Quiero hacerles una propuesta que desde hace algunos días se me está antojando bastante tentadora...

¿Una tregua?- aventuró el señor Richard titubeante.

Un cese en la hostilidades, si prefiere llamarlo de esa forma.- corrigió Erik agitando el guante.- Vamos, no me miren así, ¿es que no les parece lógico que llegue un momento en que una persona se canse de llevar una vida crápula y extorsionadora, como ustedes la definen? Hasta los espectros necesitamos descansar de vez en cuando, señores míos.

No lo entiendo.- confesó el señor Richard.- Siempre ha hecho todo lo que ha podido por tenernos en un puño. ¿Por qué ahora quiere dejar de lado durante un tiempo su labor terrorista?

"Buena pregunta", se dijo Erik, pensativo. "Lástima que no pueda responder la verdad. Sin duda resultaría bastante polémico que el Fantasma de la Ópera decidiese llevar una vida de retiro lejos de su antiguo reinado de terror sólo para complacer a su mujer y ofrecerle un hogar feliz".

No llegó a argumentar ninguna respuesta falsa, pero no por remordimientos de última instancia, sino porque de repente se alzó un exclamación en italiano en medio de la multitud e inmediatamente Carlotta Giudicelli irrumpió en el escenario apartando a un lado a todo aquel que se interpusiese en su camino, incluidos los dos directores, a los que estuvo a punto de tirar al suelo. En ese momento la diva estaba absolutamente furiosa. Tenía las mejillas rojas de ira debajo de la espesa capa de maquillaje y los ojos brillantes, y cuando alzó un puño tembloroso hacia el palco número cinco su expresión se asemejaba bastante a la de una pitonisa histérica.

¡Tú!- gritó con voz entrecortada por la rabia, señalando a Erik, que parecía bastante divertido ante su arranque de cólera.- ¡Cómo puedes tener el aplomo de volver a aparecer por aquí después de lo que has hecho, maldito espectro ambicioso! ¡No, no me mires así, yo no te temo como esas estúpidas niñas supersticiosas! ¡Algún día te haré pagar por esto...!

Las criadas de Carlotta irrumpieron en el escenario aterradas y trataron de llevarse a su señora antes de que ocurriera una catástrofe, pero ella las apartó de sendos manotazos y permaneció en su sitio, temblando de ira de los pies a la cabeza. Erik, por su parte, guardó silencio durante toda su perorata, observándola con ojos entrecerrados y los brazos apoyados en el antepecho del palco.

¡Vaya, Giudicelli, me asombra realmente su temple!- dejó escapar sarcásticamente.- ¿De dónde ha sacado el aplomo necesario para enfrentarse a mí? ¡Si se dedicara a cantar con la mitad de abnegación hasta podríamos hacer algo con usted! Créame, señora, ¿no estaría mejor en su Siena natal? Al menos allí podría perderse en medio de la campiña toscana y desfogarse a gusto sin tener que destrozar los tímpanos de los demás con sus alaridos infrahumanos.

Carlotta bufó como una cafetera, pero no retrocedió ni un ápice.

¿Por qué tienes que inmiscuirte siempre en todo, condenado fantasma?- gritó agitando sus puños y haciendo tintinear sus pulseras en el aire.- Asustando siempre a las actrices... asustando a todo el mundo... ¡Ah, más te valdrá cuidar tus espaldas en cuanto llegue la policía, o te ayudarán a volver a los infiernos de los que nunca debiste escaparte, _assassino di Ubaldo Piangi_!

Todas las demás voces que cuchicheaban nerviosamente en el escenario enmudecieron ante aquel formidable apóstrofe final. Durante unos segundos nadie habló. Una delgada línea iracunda apareció en el ceño de Erik, que se incorporó en su palco con un revoloteo de su capa oscura; pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para responder a Carlotta un grito desgarrador se dejó oír en medio de la multitud. Erik se volvió en el acto y vio a Christine inmóvil al lado de Meg, Madame Giry y las demás bailarinas. Le estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una expresión del terror más puro. La sangre había huido de su rostro. Por un momento se tambaleó, y Meg tuvo que sujetarla del brazo para evitar que cayese al suelo.

¡Christine! Christine, ¿te encuentras bien?

La joven no respondió. Seguía observando el semblante sorprendido y doloroso de Erik, que había perdido todo su aplomo en un momento.

¿Qué están diciendo, Meg?- articuló con dificultad, aferrando el hombro de su amiga.- ¿Acaso él... él...? Dime que no es verdad, ¡dime que Piangi no está muerto por su culpa!

¡Ojalá pudiera decirte eso!- exclamó Meg, moviendo la cabeza con pesadumbre.- Pero no puedo mentirte. Ya no hay remedio, Christine. Quise avisarte de lo que se estaba comentando por aquí en cuanto llegaste, pero mamá me lo prohibió...

Christine, aturdida, volvió entonces la vista hacia Madame Giry y la vio dar la espalda al escenario llevándose una mano temblorosa al rostro. Sus presentimientos se confirmaron. Todo era cierto.

¡Todo!

Sintió como si el mundo se abriera bajo sus pies. No podía decir nada, no podía hacer nada salvo quedarse allí como una estúpida muñeca de trapo, observando a Erik con mudo terror, sin escuchar casi los gritos ensordecedores de Carlotta que seguía increpándole por el asesinato de Piangi. El rostro del fantasma estaba lívido, y sus ojos clavados en los de Christine oscilaban entre la sorpresa, el desconcierto y el dolor más profundo. Extendió una mano temblorosa hacia ella, como si quisiera disculparse por no haberle dicho nada antes, pero no llegó a pronunciar palabra, porque Christine se echó a llorar de repente y desapareció entre la multitud sin querer saber nada más.

Ah, en nombre del cielo, ¿dónde ha ido ahora la señorita Daaé?- exclamó Monsieur Reyer desde el foso de los músicos al que acababa de llegar, ansioso porque todo aquel revuelo cesase para poder comenzar con el ensayo. El buen hombre no parecía comprender por qué todo el mundo estaba tan pálido y atemorizado y contemplaban el palco cinco como si esperasen la llegada del Apocalipsis, porque cuando Monsieur Reyer se giró delante de su atril y siguió las miradas de todos los actores no pudo ver más que un salvaje revoloteo negro entre los cortinajes del palco. Quienquiera que fuese la persona que se encontraba allí momentos antes acababa de desaparecer de la forma más precipitada.

Christine no volvió a aparecer en el escenario. Pasados algunos minutos la gente empezó a inquietarse y a preguntarse dónde se habría metido la joven cantante después de huir de aquella manera tan repentina. Nadie entendía qué relación había entre la pulla final que Carlotta le había lanzado al fantasma y la desaparición de Christine Daaé. Nadie salvo Madame Giry y Meg, se entiende. Ninguna de las dos parecía lo que se suele decir tranquilas. En cuanto a Monsieur Reyer, se lo llevaban los demonios al ver cómo su esperado ensayo era echado por la borda sin que comprendiese siquiera el motivo, y cuando resultó evidente que Christine no daba muestras de querer regresar mandó a varias bailarinas voluntariosas que acudiesen en su búsqueda.

Erik no esperó tanto. En cuanto vio a su prometida dirigirle aquella mirada mezcla de horror y de tristeza supo lo que iba a pasar, y, cuando Christine se alejó corriendo del proscenio, desapareció del palco con tanto sigilo como el que había empleado al llegar y se dirigió por los secretos corredores que sólo él utilizaba silencioso como un gato. No obstante su rostro estaba pálido, y sus ojos verdes, antes tan altivos, mostraban ahora un miedo difícil de explicar mientras se dirigía a la entrada del espejo que le era tan familiar.

Suponía que ella debía haber marchado a su camerino. ¿Dónde iba a esconderse si no para enjugar aquellas lágrimas que imaginaba llenas de despecho y aflicción? No era un pensamiento nada reconfortante. Y Erik, aturdido, corrió lo más rápido que pudo por los túneles, envuelto en su capa negra y amparándose en las sombras sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Después de ascender las sórdidas escaleras talladas en la roca viva alumbrándose tan sólo por el débil pabilo de las antorchas que pendían de los muros llegó al túnel que desembocaba en el camerino de la cantante, y se detuvo al otro lado del espejo, conteniendo la respiración. Sentía los latidos de su corazón acelerado en las sienes.

¡Christine! ¿Estás ahí?

No obtuvo respuesta. Erik volvió a llamarla varias veces, pero no pudo escuchar ningún sonido dentro de la habitación. Frunció el ceño; ¿dónde podría encontrarse en un momento de dolor más que en su camerino? No en la capilla de la Ópera, desde luego; en aquel momento era una de las zonas más transitadas del edificio. Sin poder aguardar más accionó el mecanismo que abría el espejo y apartó la puerta corrediza a un lado, deteniéndose con precaución en el umbral de la estancia.

Christine estaba allí, sentada al borde del diván, de espaldas a él. Completamente inmóvil. No se volvió ni dio muestra alguna de haber escuchado el sonido de sus pasos. Parecía absorta, con la vista clavada en la pared de enfrente y el cabello cayéndole desordenadamente sobre los hombros y la espalda del vestido azul que acababa de ponerse. Había arrojado descuidadamente al suelo el traje que debía llevar en _Il Muto_, lo que indicaba bien a las claras que no tenía intención de regresar al ensayo. Erik tragó saliva, observándola, silenciosa como una estatua de mármol, y por primera vez en su vida sintió que le resultaba difícil escoger las palabras adecuadas.

Christine...

La joven se volvió entonces sin levantarse, y Erik pudo ver un rostro de palidez de cera y unos ojos castaños anegados de lágrimas. Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Los labios de ella temblaron un instante, y movió la cabeza con desazón, mirándole como quien presencia una verdadera aparición, con una mezcla de dolor y espanto.

¿Cómo has podido?- dijo entrecortadamente; su pecho subía y bajaba debido al llanto que no podía contener por más tiempo.- ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?

Mi ángel, yo... Por favor, escúchame, no es lo que...

¡Y aún te atreves a pasearte por aquí a tu antojo! ¡Nunca podría haberlo imaginado!- gritó ella, incorporándose y apuntando a Erik con un índice admonitorio y tembloroso al mismo tiempo.- Creí que iba a morirme en el mismo instante en que no te vi negar las palabras de Carlotta. Después quise creer que todo era una equivocación, que nada de todo aquello había pasado en realidad. ¡Pero hablé con Meg, y con el resto de bailarinas, y aunque no conseguí sonsacarle a Madame Giry nada al respecto supe que era cierto! ¡Mataste a Piangi solo para usurpar su puesto en la representación y huir después conmigo!

No fue eso lo que sucedió exactamente.- murmuró Erik.- La muerte de Piangi no fue más que un triste... un lamentablemente triste... accidente... Si quisieras escucharme...

Tendió ambas manos hacia ella tratando de tomar las suyas, pero Christine retrocedió y negó con la cabeza.

No te acerques.- musitó.- No necesito oír tus excusas. Ahora sé que todo lo que llevaban años diciendo mis compañeras y los tramoyistas era cierto. ¡Yo no quería creerlo cuando por fin te conocí! ¡El Fantasma de la Ópera sólo sabe sembrar terror y destrucción a su paso! La muerte de Joseph Buquet también fue asunto tuyo, ¿verdad?

Un profundo silencio siguió a las palabras de Christine. Erik, lentamente, se volvió hacia el tocador cubierto de ramos de flores y observó el reflejo de su expresión torturada. Sus dedos ascendieron en un acto reflejo hasta la máscara blanca, como si quisiera ocultar una vergüenza más allá de lo palpable. Christine, a sus espaldas, le observaba fijamente, con los ojos aún vidriosos.

No voy a negarlo.- dijo después de unos segundos Erik con voz enronquecida.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese incidente, y te aseguro que no había vuelto a prestarle ni un solo momento de atención.

Christine gimió, y Erik, a través del espejo, la vio enterrar el rostro entre sus manos desesperadamente.

¡Lo llamas incidente!- sollozó la muchacha.- ¿Qué clase de conciencia es la tuya para hablar así de la muerte de un hombre inocente?

Tienes que entenderlo.- se defendió Erik, volviéndose hacia ella.- No tuve otro remedio que hacerlo. Buquet me había seguido desde las tramoyas hasta el decorado almacenado de _El rey de Lahore_, muy por encima del escenario. Había visto brillar mi máscara en medio de las sombras y quería comprobar si era capaz de atrapar al protagonista de todas las supercherías de sus compañeros de trabajo. Quiso enfrentarse a mí justo cuando estaba abriendo una de las trampillas que comunicaban los pisos superiores de la Ópera con los corredores que llevan a mi guarida. ¿No te das cuenta, Christine? Si le hubiera dejado marchar todo habría terminado para mí. Habrían descubierto mi secreto, y el Fantasma de la Ópera se habría desvanecido.

¿Lo ves? ¡Eso es lo único que te importa! ¡Buquet no merecía la muerte, Erik! ¡Y Ubaldo Piangi tampoco! ¿Quién eres tú para administrar la vida o la muerte a los que te rodean o ni siquiera te conocen?

Cuando apartó las manos de su rostro Erik pudo ver que sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas, y se aborreció por hacer sufrir así a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Pero tenía que escuchar... ¡tenía que comprender!

Te repito que en ningún momento quise matar a Piangi, mi amor. ¡Sólo fue un accidente! Me habría conformado con haberme desembarazado de él el tiempo justo para poder actuar contigo y luego desaparecer sin que me capturasen. Pero no me lo puso fácil. Se rebeló y traté de inmovilizarle detrás de las bambalinas. Supongo que con la precipitación no aflojé el nudo punjab todo lo que debería haberlo hecho...

¿Y por eso no me lo dijiste? ¿Y por eso escondiste su cuerpo para que nadie pudiera descubrirlo hasta el final de la representación y yo no supiese nada de todo esto? ¡No tienes sentimientos!

Un relámpago de ira y dolor cruzó los ojos verdes de Erik.

¡Ojalá fuera verdad! ¡Tal vez así sufriría menos!

¿Lo ves? ¡Sólo te preocupa tu propio bienestar! ¿No sabes lo que es la misericordia, ni el perdón?

Sí. A menudo lo imploro desesperadamente al mundo, y el mundo sólo me ha dado la espalda.- dejó escapar Erik frunciendo el ceño y aproximándose más a ella, tan cerca que pudo sentir el roce de la seda de su vestido en sus manos. Christine no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó mirándole con aquella expresión descompuesta, mientras de sus ojos castaños seguían manando más y más lágrimas cálidas. Erik contuvo un profundo suspiro y tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, secando suavemente sus mejillas. Verla llorar así le hacía odiarse con feroz intensidad. Pero Christine tembló perceptiblemente bajo su contacto, y volvió a rehuirle.

No me toques, Erik. No necesito tu consuelo. Ya sé toda la verdad. ¡Me enamoré como una estúpida niña inexperta de un hombre al que creía el más glorioso de los mortales, y después me di cuenta de que no era más que un vulgar asesino!- dijo, pasándose una mano furiosamente por los ojos; después se dirigió al diván del camerino y tomó el abrigo que reposaba sobre él.- Ahora déjame marcharme. No quiero ver a nadie más, ¡y menos a ti!

Aquellas palabras parecieron atravesar el pecho de Erik como dardos del más fino y mortífero metal. En un acto reflejo se precipitó hacia la puerta del camerino y se interpuso entre ella y Christine.

No irás a ninguna parte.- dejó escapar amenazadoramente. Sus ojos brillaban como dos carbones ardientes.- ¡No mientras yo pueda impedirlo!

¡Déjame en paz! ¡No voy a escuchar tus explicaciones, y tampoco permitiré que vuelvas a arrastrarme contigo! ¡Ya sé bastante de tu juego siniestro! Y ahora deja que me vaya, ¡o permitiré que todos descubran ese secreto del Fantasma de la Ópera que tanto parece preocuparte!

No abandonarás este camerino sin mí, Christine. Si no puedo conseguir que me obedezcas por las buenas, lo harás por las malas.- el semblante de Erik se había mutado en una auténtica máscara de pasión y de venganza.- Y si tanto dices conocer mi verdadera y terrorífica personalidad tendrás motivos para asustarte.

¿Qué vas a hacerme entonces?- susurró ella ferozmente, golpeando el pecho de él con un dedo para que se apartase y observándole con doloroso resentimiento tan cerca que Erik pudo ver su máscara reflejada en sus iris del color del amarante.- ¿Acabarás conmigo con la misma frialdad con la que asesinaste a esos dos pobres desgraciados? ¿Te ensañarás con mi cadáver gozando del placer de la venganza ante una afrenta que nunca existió? ¿Serán tus propias manos, las que anoche mismo tanto acariciaron mi cuerpo, quienes aprieten más y más el nudo corredizo alrededor de mi garganta, hasta que los últimos estertores me consuman y caiga muerta a tus pies? ¿Es eso lo que harás, Erik?

La sangre huyó del rostro de Erik al escucharla hablar así. Por un momento se tambaleó, y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero se repuso y siguió interponiéndose entre la mujer a la que amaba y su escapatoria.

¿Por qué me dices eso?- murmuró débilmente, observándola con una desesperación que amenazaba con ahogarle.- ¿No ves que me haces daño?

No me hagas esto más difícil, por Dios.- susurró Christine tratando de contener una nueva oleada de lágrimas.- Yo te amaba, Erik. Tal vez te amaba demasiado, con auténtica locura y devoción. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que la persona de la que me enamoré nunca existió, sino que sólo era una quimera, una mentira. Un asesino. Si me quedo aquí más tiempo sólo conseguiré hacernos sufrir a los dos.

Un hondo gemido de dolor surgió de lo más profundo de la garganta de Erik, y sin poder resistirlo cayó de rodillas frente a ella, abrazando sus piernas y humedeciendo con sus lágrimas el borde de su vestido, arrastrándose como un perro apaleado por su dueño.

¡Christine...! ¡Christine...!

Ella retrocedió y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para soltarse, cegada casi por la cortina que lágrimas que cubría su rostro. En aquellos momentos el fantasma ofrecía una estampa tan mísera y desgraciada que habría podido conmover a la persona más insensible. Pero Christine ya había visto demasiado. Sin decir nada se enfundó más en su largo abrigo, se echó un encaje sobre los ojos y abrió la puerta del camerino de par en par. Afortunadamente en aquellos momentos no transitaba nadie por el corredor. Estuvo a punto de marcharse sin añadir nada más, pero en el último momento pareció vacilar y se volvió hacia el interior de la estancia. Erik seguía allí, de rodillas, observándola con loca e impotente desesperación. Las lágrimas humedecían su rostro y resbalaban bajo la máscara blanca.

Adiós, Fantasma de la Ópera.- musitó Christine en un tono de voz apenas audible mientras arrojaba sobre la alfombra la llave que él le había dado aquella misma mañana.- Ojalá los demás muestren contigo más misericordia de la que tú eres capaz de sentir por ellos.

Y salió rápidamente del camerino, cerrando con un portazo e inclinando la cabeza para que nadie pudiese ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el corredor chocó de frente con Madame Giry, que se quedó observándola con muda perplejidad y pareció a punto de preguntar algo, pero Christine se adelantó a ella gritando:

¡Nada! ¡Le juro que no me pasa nada!

Y desapareció. A los pocos minutos abandonaba el edificio de la Ópera, "para siempre", como se repetía dolorosamente en su interior, perdiéndose por las callejuelas de París bajo un cielo nublado que amenazaba con tormenta y olvidando al desdichado al que había dejado en su camerino, arrodillado frente al diván y con el rostro enterrado en la tapicería, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, con el brazo consolador de Madame Giry rodeando sus hombros mientras la mirada de la profesora de ballet permanecía perdida en el vacío con la expresión de quien siente que el mundo se le ha venido encima.


	9. El fin de los amores del fantasma

El fin de los amores del fantasma

Las tres jornadas siguientes constituyeron para Christine una auténtica pesadilla. Una y otra vez los recuerdos volvían a golpear su mente, y no cesaba de torturarse con la desazón de si estaba haciendo lo que realmente era correcto o no; pero siempre aquel hecho, aquella certeza de que el hombre al que había amado no era más que un sádico asesino, bastaba para lacerar su corazón aún con más fuerza y para transformar esa misma desazón en odio y resentimiento. Llegó un momento en que se sintió incapaz de hacer ni decir nada, y se recluyó en su casa, sintiéndose muy sola, muy débil y muy desgraciada. El color abandonó sus mejillas y sus ojos pronto empezaron a rodearse por unos sombríos cercos que no presagiaban nada bueno. Adelgazó en tan sólo un par de jornadas, pues el nudo que las lágrimas le habían creado en la garganta le impedía tragar un solo bocado. Y las noches no eran mucho mejores. Durante horas daba vueltas y más vueltas en su lecho, dejando las sábanas como un campo de combate y golpeando la almohada llena de dolor al sentirse incapaz de apartar de su mente recuerdos como el contacto del cuerpo de Erik junto al suyo en la penumbra de su guarida o el tacto cálido de sus besos sobre su piel desnuda; invariablemente el alba la sorprendía dejándose caer exhausta en un duermevela pesadillesco, regando con sus lágrimas sus mejillas ardientes de fiebre. No se creía capaz de poder soportar aquella situación durante mucho tiempo más.

El tiempo empeoró aquellos días, y una espesa cortina de lluvia comenzó a sacudir las calles de París durante horas sin interrupción. Christine no volvió a la Ópera. De hecho las únicas personas a las que vio durante aquellos tres días fueron Meg y su madre, que, aunque no hablaran demasiado al respecto, estaban visiblemente afectadas por el estado de ánimo de la muchacha. Meg no había osado preguntarle nada a su amiga, pues intuía que tenía algo que ver con aquel espectro que tanto la había atemorizado durante años, y, sabedora de la discreción con la que Christine había llevado aquel asunto anteriormente, no quiso entrometerse más de lo necesario. Madame Giry tampoco se inmiscuyó, aunque sabía perfectamente todo lo que había sucedido por boca del propio Erik. A su preocupación por el estado de salud de la que consideraba su otra hija se sumaba la inquietud por el hombre al que quería como al hermano que nunca tuvo. La profesora de ballet se hallaba, como quien dice, en una encrucijada. Pero como sabía que el tiempo era la mejor medicina para los males de aquel tipo se prometió a sí misma no hablar con Christine del tema hasta que la viera algo más entonada, pues temía su reacción si la abordaba de forma directa. Se había dado cuenta de que cualquier alusión a la Ópera Populaire efectuada a la hora del almuerzo bastaba para llenar de lágrimas los ojos de la pobre pequeña, por mucho que ella se esforzase por disimularlo.

Una noche en la que la lluvia caía con especial ahínco Christine se hallaba sola en su habitación, de rodillas frente a la chimenea encendida y extendiendo sus pequeñas manos hacia las llamas para tratar de desentumecer un poco los dedos. El frío se le parecía haber metido dentro del cuerpo. Fuera, la tormenta golpeaba los cristales de la ventana. Absorta en sus tribulaciones, tuvo de repente un pensamiento hacia Meg, que aún no había vuelto de la representación de aquella noche de _Il Muto_, donde había sustituido a Christine alegando delante de los señores directores que Miss Daaé se encontraba enferma. Nadie se había creído demasiado aquello, pero a Christine no le importaba lo que pensasen de ella. De hecho, ya no le importaba nada.

Mientras permanecía en silencio meditando todas aquellas cuestiones escuchó de repente tres golpes sordos sobre la puerta de la calle. Dejó de frotarse las manos en el acto y tendió el oído, con un súbito e inquietante presentimiento. El corazón comenzó a latirle más fuerte cuando oyó a Madame Giry abrir la puerta en el piso inferior. Hubo un prolongado silencio y después escuchó ruido de pasos amortiguados por la alfombra del salón, y voces, voces que no pudo distinguir y que hablaban en susurros. No podía ser Meg, siempre tan ruidosa y dicharachera. Christine siguió inmóvil durante lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que escuchó el conocido taconeo de Madame Giry ascendiendo las escaleras y, tras un instante de vacilación, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. La profesora de ballet se quedó observándola desde el umbral sin decir nada, con una expresión en el rostro que confirmó los presentimientos de la joven.

Christine, querida...

No deseo verle.- respondió ella entrecortadamente, volviendo a clavar la vista en el fuego que ardía en la chimenea.- Dígale que se marche. No quiero volver a saber nada más de él.

En los ojos claros de Madame Giry no había más que dolor y vacilación.

¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?- preguntó dubitativamente.- Tal vez... tal vez deberías concederle un minuto de tu tiempo para escuchar lo que tiene que decirte. Te está esperando con más desesperación de la que puedas imaginar. Ha venido desde la Ópera en mitad de esta tormenta para verte, y lo sabes.

Me es indiferente.- replicó Christine con ojos vidriosos, girando la cabeza hacia el rincón más oscuro del cuarto para que su protectora no pudiera percibir su turbación.- Si le veo ahora sólo conseguiré hacerme más daño del que él me ha hecho ya. Por favor, Madame Giry...

Ella emitió un profundo suspiro y asintió pesadamente, dándose la vuelta.

Como quieras.- dijo –Sólo espero que más tarde no tengas que arrepentirte de tu decisión.

Y cerró la puerta. De nuevo el rumor de sus tacones conforme bajaba la escalera. Luego sólo hubo silencio, durante varios minutos, quizás demasiados. Christine enterró el rostro entre sus manos y se incorporó lentamente. Los ojos le ardían, pero se encontraba demasiado cansada incluso para llorar. "Tal vez ni siquiera me queden lágrimas", se dijo amargamente, deteniéndose frente a la cómoda sobre la que reposaba un pequeño jarrón con la última rosa que Erik le había enviado, una semana antes. ¡Qué lejanos parecían ahora aquellos días! Christine extendió el dedo índice y rozó los pétalos, arrugados y endurecidos en sus bordes. Estaban empezando a marchitarse y apagarse. Como ella. Su mirada se endureció y en un acto instintivo tomó la rosa y se dirigió hacia la ventana del dormitorio, abriendo los batientes de par en par. La lluvia comenzó a calar la parte inferior de su falda y sus pies descalzos, pero no le importó. Sin concederle un pensamiento más arrojó la rosa a la tormenta, observando cómo rodaba sobre los adoquines hasta detenerse en medio de un charco. Y después simplemente se quedó allí, de pie en medio de la neblina nocturna que empezaba a extenderse por las calles y que desdibujaba los contornos de los edificios.

Hubo un ruido bajo ella, el sonido de la puerta de la calle al cerrarse, y Christine bajó la vista. Una sombra alta y negra se vislumbraba allí abajo, confundiéndose con la oscuridad reinante. De repente la sombra alzó la cabeza y Christine pudo ver brillar la máscara de Erik. Él se detuvo al reparar en su presencia, sin darse cuenta de la lluvia torrencial que estaba empapando sus cabellos y sus vestiduras. No dijo nada, ni trató de hacer ningún gesto. Sólo se quedó allí, mirándola, mientras Christine se mordía los labios con fuerza y se recriminaba no haberse retirado un segundo antes al interior de la estancia. Pero en aquel momento una fuerza más intensa que el desdén la retuvo junto a la ventana, observando cómo Erik daba un par de pasos hacia ella y se detenía de repente, clavando la vista en el suelo que se extendía a sus pies. Había visto la rosa despreciada en medio del charco de lluvia. Christine entornó los ojos y le vio inclinarse en el mayor de los silencios sin reparar en el agua que humedeció su capa negra. Y después él se marchó, muy lentamente, como si le costase un esfuerzo tremendo abandonar aquel lugar. Su figura tambaleante terminó por perderse en medio de la bruma que se extendía por el extremo opuesto de la calle, y sólo entonces Christine se dio cuenta de que volvía a tener lágrimas.

Cierra esa ventana inmediatamente si no quieres resfriarte.- escuchó decir suavemente a Madame Giry a sus espaldas. Había vuelto a subir sin que pudiese reparar en ello. Christine obedeció como una autómata y después se frotó los brazos para entrar en calor, con la vista perdida en un punto fijo de la pared. Madame Giry seguía observándola.- Sé que no es asunto mío, y que no quieres hablar del tema, pero Christine¿no piensas darle siquiera una última oportunidad?

¿De qué iba a servir una oportunidad?- exclamó ella débilmente, sentándose al borde del lecho y entrelazando las manos.- No podría volver a creer en una sola de sus palabras. Me engañó. Me mintió y me traicionó. Asesinó a dos inocentes y ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de decírmelo. Nunca pude haber pensado que fuera tan desleal...

Querida, el hecho de que tú siempre vayas con la verdad por delante no tiene por qué significar que los demás también lo hagan.- respondió Madame Giry con una sencillez absoluta. Christine se quedó mirándola con perplejidad.

¿Cómo puede usted decir eso¡Conocía a Piangi y a Joseph Buquet¡Todas nosotras les conocíamos! Murieron injustamente, y lo sabe. ¿Es que siempre va a disculpar todo lo que Erik haga?

No. No podría hacerlo aunque quisiese.- replicó Madame Giry, tomando asiento en la cama de Meg, frente a Christine.- Los asuntos de Erik son de Erik. Sólo digo que ya te conté en su momento todo lo relativo a su torturada infancia y a todo lo que tuvo que pasar antes de refugiarse en las bodegas de la Ópera. ¿Qué otro comportamiento esperas de un hombre acostumbrado al odio desde el mismo instante en que nació? Tú no has podido verle cuando era un niño débil y asustadizo que se había criado dentro de una jaula en medio de las risotadas y las miradas de desprecio. ¿Qué otra cosa podría aprender del mundo¿Cómo distinguir conceptos tales como el bien y el mal, que para él jamás tuvieron ninguna relevancia? Dímelo, Christine. No creo que tú actuases con algún tipo de moralidad si estuvieses ahora mismo en su piel.

Christine no dijo nada. Durante algunos segundos sólo se escuchó en la estancia el chisporroteo de la chimenea encendida. Madame Giry se inclinó después hacia ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro derecho.

No voy a negar que en un principio me preocupé por ti, querida, cuando Erik vino a mí y me confesó todo lo que sentía. Tuve miedo de que todo esto pudiese volverse en contra suya y sólo sirviese para hacerle sufrir aún más. No se lo merece. Tiene un corazón capaz de albergar el imperio del mundo, y en última instancia se ha tenido que conformar con una cueva oscura.- y tras un momento de silencio Madame Giry añadió:- Puedes imaginarte cuál fue mi alegría al descubrir que su amor era correspondido. Pensé que todo esto podría servir para redimirle de alguna forma y para abrirle los ojos a un mundo nuevo y maravilloso. Pensé que los años de soledad y sufrimiento habrían terminado por fin para él. Pero ahora...

Ahora nada de eso tiene importancia.- murmuró Christine, pasándose una mano por la rizada cabellera perlada por diminutas gotas de lluvia.- Sé que no es la misma persona de la que me enamoré. ¿Cómo podría estar con él sabiendo que es capaz de volver a matar sin ningún escrúpulo¡Es cruel y sanguinario como una bestia voraz!

Madame Giry se incorporó y alisó los pliegues de su falda oscura. Parecía de repente diez años mayor, y mucho más cansada.

Es decisión tuya. No voy a obligarte a nada.- dijo con una voz muy tenue.- Pero si realmente te causa tanto dolor la muerte de personas inocentes, ten presente que Erik es una de ellas. No imagino lo que es capaz de hacer ahora que ha perdido todo lo que valió la pena en su vida. O mejor, prefiero no imaginarlo.

Christine movió la cabeza furiosamente. Su barbilla temblaba cuando dijo:

Mañana pondré fin a todo esto. Iré a la Ópera y firmaré mi renuncia delante de los señores directores. Será la mejor forma de alejarme por fin de todo aquello que me causa tanto dolor. No me mire así, Madame Giry. He tomado mi decisión, y nada podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión.- y mientras una lágrima solitaria resbalaba por su mejilla Christine añadió, más para tratar de convencerse a sí misma que a la profesora:- Mañana, por fin, habrán desaparecido las últimas marcas que el Fantasma de la Ópera dejó en mi vida.

* * *

Christine, en su inocencia, había pensado que después de aquel intento frustrado de volver a verla Erik no insistiría, y se limitaría a permanecer en su guarida lamiéndose las heridas en silencio. Que no trataría de imponerle ninguna penitencia por su traición. Que no trataría de forzarla a permanecer junto a él contra su voluntad. Que no haría, en suma, nada peligroso, osado o retorcido...

Fracasó rotundamente. Habría sido más posible que Carlotta renegase de la noche a la mañana de su condición de diva y se retirase para llevar una vida contemplativa.

La mañana siguiente amaneció igualmente nublada. Christine llegó a la Ópera tal y como se había propuesto sobre las once, después de haber estado batallando durante horas con una horrorizada Madame Giry que le advertía del paso en falso que podía estar a punto de dar. No había sido una escena agradable. Al encontrarse por fin en el despacho directivo estaba pálida y temblorosa, pero cuando manifestó a sus dos superiores que había decidido poner fin a su carrera en la compañía su voz era firme. Los señores Moncharmin y Richard no parecían poder dar crédito a lo que estaban oyendo.

Es una broma¿verdad?- dijo el primero con las cejas tan alzadas que casi desaparecían bajo su tupé.

¡No puede estar hablando en serio¡Abandonarnos de esta forma, justo en su mejor momento, por el amor de Dios!- interpeló el segundo, blanco como el papel; como buen músico el señor Richard no podía dejar de apreciar el inestimable talento que se les estaba escapando de las manos.- No hay ni un solo crítico en todo París que no haya ponderado su trabajo, Miss Daaé¿cómo piensa siquiera en la retirada? Creo que el éxito la ha hecho enloquecer por completo.

Es posible.- replicó ella sombríamente.- Por favor, señores... Respeten al menos mi decisión. ¿Creen acaso que esto resulta fácil para mí¿Renunciar de la noche a la mañana a todo lo que constituyó mis sueños y mi vida desde que era una chiquilla?

No, pero¿por qué quiere abandonar entonces?- insistió Richard.- ¿Es acaso... por algo relacionado con nuestro estimado F.O.? Es eso, no hay duda. Está usted muy pálida. Casi tanto como el otro día en que Carlotta corroboró públicamente las sospechas de todos acerca del asesinato del signor Piangi, a quien Dios tenga en su gloria...

¿No quiere tomar nada?- intervino Moncharmin con su eminente sentido práctico de las cosas.- Tal vez recapacite mejor sobre lo que desea hacer delante de un café caliente.

Christine se mordió los labios. Ya había aguantado suficiente.

Si no les importa, messieurs, preferiría terminar con esto cuanto antes. Ya les he dicho que no es un trance fácil para mí. Deseo poder regresar cuanto antes a casa porque como pueden comprobar no me encuentro muy bien últimamente. Ahora, si son tan amables...

Y a esta nueva Christine, tan débil y a la vez tan decidida, tan repentinamente mayor, no había manera de hacerle frente con ruegos e insistencias, así que después de intercambiar entre ellos una mirada de preocupación el señor Richard terminó encogiéndose de hombros y sacó con inequívoco pesar unos papeles manuscritos del cajón inferior de su escritorio.

Y Christine estampó su firma en el documento de su abandono irrevocable sin permitirse una sola duda más, aunque sus dedos temblaban tanto que su normalmente esmerada y femenina caligrafía quedó convertida en un simple garabato.

Cuando por fin abandonó el despacho de los directores se sintió aún más mareada de lo que había estado hasta entonces. No se trataba sólo del dolor provocado por lo que acababa de hacer con su carrera. Era más que obvio que Christine se encontraba muy mal aquellos días. Tenía que ser un producto de sus nervios desbocados... y del miedo, el miedo lacerante que experimentaba cada vez que se acordaba de Erik. ¡Aquella era la palabra adecuada! No habría sido capaz de poder sustituir el amor más absoluto por el rencor y el desprecio, pero sí por un pánico infantil, casi irracional. Christine estaba aterrada. Había estado a merced de un asesino durante todo aquel tiempo y perdida en su inocencia no había podido siquiera sospecharlo. Sólo podía estremecerse al recordar que las manos que estrangularon a Joseph Buquet y a Ubaldo Piangi eran las mismas que habían acariciado con suavidad su cabello y delineado el contorno de sus hombros y su espalda mientras dormía en sus brazos apenas una semana antes. Aún entonces el recuerdo de sus dedos acariciadores le resultaba perturbador. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan inconsciente¡Un ratón habría podido dormir más tranquilo entre las garras de un gigantesco león!

Se lo tenía bien merecido. No era más que una estúpida, una niña tonta que creía las promesas del primer indeseable que se cruzaba en su camino y le declaraba su eterno e incondicional amor. No era ni la primera ni la última, pero sí seguramente una de las pocas que había tenido la mala suerte de tropezar con un asesino psicópata. Christine se aborrecía profundamente. "¡Estúpida, estúpida, más que estúpida!", se repetía a sí misma con desesperación, embozada bajo el encaje de su sombrero para evitar que nadie en la Ópera pudiera percatarse de su triste estado. Pero cuando estaba a punto de desembocar en la Gran Escalera se detuvo como clavada en el suelo.

Estaba atravesando el pasillo curvilíneo que bordeaba el perímetro en forma de herradura de la gran sala de representaciones. Decenas de puertas de madera decoradas con un óculo de cristal se sucedían dando paso a los palcos. Christine, vacilante, se quedó mirando la puerta entreabierta de uno de ellos hasta que sin saber muy bien por qué se encontró atravesando el umbral y deteniéndose entre las largas cortinas de terciopelo rojo del interior.

No había ningún ensayo aquella mañana. La inmensa sala de oro y de fuego estaba salpicada tan sólo por algunas mujeres que sacaban brillo al suelo y parloteaban entre ellas vivamente. Christine sintió un extraño rencor al comprobar cómo la gente seguía siendo feliz a su alrededor. Sus ojos contemplaron con angustiosa nostalgia el escenario donde Erik y ella habían entonado juntos la primera representación de _Don Juan Triunfante_, y pensó de repente, con sorprendente lucidez, que era la última vez que iba a pisar aquel lugar. Después alzó la vista hacia el palco número cinco situado justo enfrente de ella y tan silencioso como una tumba. No vio ninguna máscara blanca recortándose en la penumbra, lo cual la alivió indeciblemente.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para abandonar el palco volvió a detenerse al percibir un sordo rumor procedente de las alturas. Había gente allí arriba. Christine pudo reconocer a varios tramoyistas de pie en la barandilla que bordeaba el inmenso techo abovedado, de espaldas a la sala, con los brazos en jarras y cuchicheando entre ellos excitadamente. La muchacha frunció el ceño con desconcierto mientras apoyaba las manos en el antepecho de terciopelo del palco y alzaba la cabeza tratando de ver algo más. Entonces sintió cómo se quedaba sin aliento. Aquellos hombres estaban sin lugar a dudas investigando una pequeña puerta hasta entonces perfectamente disimulada en el muro enlucido... la puerta que Christine sabía que llevaba a una de las salas superiores desde la que Erik había vigilado sus ensayos durante los últimos meses. Era la sala donde se abría el pasadizo que conducía directamente a la guarida del fantasma. El pasadizo que Christine había atravesado la última vez que estuvo con él para regresar a su camerino sin ser descubierta por nadie.

Tuvo de repente un temor frío e infundado. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí arriba lo que parecía ser todo el cuerpo de tramoyistas de la Ópera? Por los gestos y voces airadas apenas sofocadas era evidente que se traían algo importante entre manos. Christine vio ondear cuerdas y más de un brillo de metal entre los chalecos de cuero de los trabajadores. Entonces lo tuvo claro. El nombre de Joseph Buquet resonó alto y fuerte en el interior de su cabeza, unido a una sola y devastadora palabra: venganza.

Y como si se tratase de una revelación comprendió con absoluta claridad lo que entrañaba aquel lejano episodio en el cementerio: su intento de secuestro por parte de tres encapuchados, la trampa tendida al fantasma, la herida casi mortal de Erik y la consecuente escapatoria de los aterrorizados atacantes.

Retrocedió precipitadamente en el palco y dándose la vuelta abandonó el lugar lo más rápido que pudo, dirigiéndose a la salida del personal de la Ópera en lugar de atravesar la Gran Escalera. Le faltaba aire, y estaba temblorosa por la sospecha de lo que podía estar a punto de suceder. ¿Sabrían algo los directores? No, se habrían inquietado demasiado como para permitir a sus empleados que se tomasen la justicia por su mano en una jugada que podría complicarles aún más la existencia a los dos. Pero... ¿pero qué pasaba con Erik¡Tenía que saberlo! Si no lo sospechaba¿qué fuerza moral podría tener Christine para no alertarle de aquel peligro inminente, de aquella amenaza que, si no eran desvaríos de su mente alterada, podía estar a punto de cernirse sobre él?

Ya no le amaba, era cierto, pero ¿era ése un motivo para permitir que corriese un peligro tan atroz? No; Christine sabía que no. No podía hacerle eso. Mientras apretaba aún más el paso y se enfundaba en la capa decidió que no sería ella quien le trasmitiese aquella urgente revelación. Que lo hiciera Madame Giry. ¡Ya había demostrado sobradamente ser la única persona que en aquellos momentos seguía preocupándose por el fantasma!

Aquellos pensamientos acompañaron a Christine mientras abandonaba la Ópera por la puerta lateral y salía al exterior, a la vorágine del tráfico parisino. De nuevo el frío. Un viento cortante azotaba sus mejillas, pero ella no parecía sentirlo, al igual que tampoco podía escuchar ni ver nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sus pies la guiaban mecánicamente como si fuese una muñeca manejada por los invisibles hilos del destino. Sabía que estaba a punto de hacer lo correcto... sí, pero¿a qué precio?

Mientras reflexionaba nerviosamente sobre todos aquellos detalles no se dio cuenta de que pasaba por delante de una de las verjas de la Calle Scribe, ni tampoco de que esa verja estaba abierta. De hecho Christine sólo pudo percibir un brusco movimiento con el rabillo del ojo justo una fracción de segundo antes de que alguien la sujetase bruscamente desde las sombras y la atrajera hasta allí. No tuvo tiempo siquiera para gritar, porque de repente sintió que alguien amordazaba su boca y su nariz con lo que parecía ser un pañuelo empapado en algún tipo de sustancia. Sólo pudo contemplar con los ojos desencajados por el pánico el rostro amenazador de Erik en medio de las penumbras un segundo antes de que el narcótico surtiese efecto, y lo último que escuchó antes de caer sumida en un profundo sueño entre sus brazos fue el sonido de su voz.

Créame que lamento hacerle esto, Miss Daaé... Pero no me lo ha puesto fácil...

* * *

Christine no despertó hasta varias horas después. Lentamente comenzó a emerger del sueño entre gemidos de dolor que no sabía muy bien por qué estaban motivados. Notaba una presión ardiente en las muñecas, y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba, y aquello bastó para despejar los últimos vestigios de su inconsciencia. Un grito sofocado escapó de sus labios al hallarse tendida sobre aquel lecho tan dolorosamente familiar de la guarida del lago, en la semipenumbra de costumbre. Alzó la cabeza tan rápidamente que sintió vértigo, pero eso no le impidió divisar a la persona que permanecía inmóvil a los pies de la cama, contemplándola con fría expectación.

Me alegra ver que despiertas tan pronto, querida. Empezaba a pensar que tal vez se me había pasado un poco la mano con el cloroformo.- dijo Erik reposadamente, haciendo ondear su capa mientras se aproximaba más a ella. La luz de las velas iluminaba su semblante otorgándole una verdadera expresión amenazadora. Christine le observó durante unos instantes con los ojos desorbitados por el horror y trató de levantarse, pero no pudo. Aturdida, volvió la vista hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de por qué le dolían las muñecas. ¡Estaba atada por ambas manos al cabecero de la cama!

¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?- gritó con voz entrecortada por la ira.- ¿Me has traído hasta aquí completamente inconsciente y me has atado sin el menor atisbo de piedad¡No eres más que un... un vulgar secuestrador!

¡Secuestrador! Me halagan tus cumplidos, pero prefiero el de asesino sanguinario. Es más... ¿cómo decirlo¿Teatral?- dejó escapar Erik con el ceño fruncido. Christine le atravesó con los ojos mientras sentía una llamarada abrasadora de rabia impotente que trepaba por su pecho. Él siguió acercándose, e inconscientemente retrocedió hasta apoyar la espalda en el cabecero de la cama. Se dio cuenta entonces de que con los movimientos inconscientes de su sueño la falda se le había arremolinado hasta casi las rodillas, dejando entrever sus medias. Tuvo de repente un miedo frío que no tenía nada que ver con la furia que había sentido momentos antes. Erik debió de leer en su rostro como en un libro abierto, porque se detuvo y movió la cabeza con huraña amargura.

No es necesario que te pongas tan pálida, Christine. No voy a aprovecharme de ti en estas circunstancias. Te aseguro que prefiero acostarme contigo cuando estés desatada... bien desatada, para que puedas entregarte con tanta abnegación como la otra noche, cuando jadeabas bajo mis besos y recorrías con tus manos mi espalda¿o acaso lo has olvidado? No, ya veo que no; ese rubor sólo puede indicar lo contrario. ¡Qué criaturas más singulares sois las mujeres!- dijo con una oscura sonrisa.- ¡Habláis de fidelidad y romanticismo y sois capaces de olvidar un amor en apenas unos días!

Eres perverso.- musitó Christine. Los ojos le ardían debido a las lágrimas de rabia que no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar. Volvió a agitarse sobre el lecho, pero no consiguió más que hacerse daño en las muñecas. Estaba demasiado bien atada.- ¿Realmente crees que ésta es una forma de recuperar mi amor¿Qué pretendes conseguir raptándome¡Estás completamente loco!

Un destello de ira salvaje brilló en los ojos de Erik, y lanzando un grito rabioso se precipitó hacia Christine, dejándose caer al lado del lecho y rodeando su cuello con su mano enguantada para que no pudiese dejar de mirarle.

¡Sí¡Tú lo has dicho¡Estoy loco, Christine!- gritó con una voz como el trueno que arrancó ecos en las paredes de la guarida.- ¡Loco de amor por ti¡Loco por darte más de lo que ningún hombre podría darte nunca¡Loco por demostrarte que puedo ser digno de tu amor, de tu compasión... de tu piedad acaso! Ya te lo dije hace unos días¡si no vuelves junto a mí por las buenas, lo harás por las malas¡Por mucho dolor que te produzca recordarlo estamos comprometidos! Y lo estaremos siempre... porque yo siempre estaré vigilándote... porque yo nunca voy a dejar de estar a tu lado...

Durante unos segundos siguió respirando agitadamente, contemplando aquellos ojos castaños clavados en los suyos y demostrando un temor tan intenso que poco a poco fue desarmándole. La mano de Erik soltó suavemente la garganta de Christine, y ella entreabrió los labios cogiendo aire con esfuerzo. Su pecho subía y bajaba ansiosamente. Erik dejó escapar un débil gemido que era mezcla de remordimiento y despecho.

Podría hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, Christine, y lo sabes.- musitó, extendiendo una mano temblorosa y retirando los cabellos rizados que le habían caído sobre la mejilla.- Lo has sido durante todo este tiempo. Pero tienes que entender que no puedo dejarte marchar así. No querrás volver a verme nunca. Huirás lejos, me olvidarás, y yo me quedaré solo entre mis sombras, extrañándote hasta que el tiempo o la muerte me liberen de esta tortura...

Christine tragó saliva y volvió la cabeza en la dirección contraria. Oírle ya resultaba bastante doloroso. Verle inclinado sobre ella en aquel mismo lecho en el que se habían amado días antes era insoportable.

¡Pero más insoportable resultaba aún la sensación de que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, él tenía razón! Ella le había amado con toda su alma. Tal vez incluso seguía amándole con salvaje intensidad. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso?

Pero... ¿cómo podría vivir con una persona cuyas manos se habían manchado con la sangre de dos inocentes?

No puedo creerte.- respondió a media voz, y una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla.- Me has hecho demasiado daño, Erik. Nunca voy a poder liberarme de este recuerdo. ¡No tienes corazón!

Le oyó incorporarse lentamente, pero no se volvió. No quería que él percibiese la desazón y la duda mortal que anidaban en su semblante. Erik se quedó mirándola con ojos vacíos de toda expresión. Parecía repentinamente cansado.

No. No tengo corazón.- murmuró con los hombros caídos.- Tú me lo has roto en mil pedazos. ¿Estás satisfecha¿Es eso lo que pretendías, Linda Lotte? Pensabas en todo y en nada... Mimabas a tu madre, eras fiel a tu muñeca, tenías mucho cuidado de tu vestido, de tus zapatos rojos y de tu violín... Pero, por encima de todo, lo que más te gustaba era oír, mientras te dormías, al Ángel de la Música...

Aquello decididamente fue demasiado para Christine, y se echó a llorar en silencio, retorciéndose sobre las sábanas en la medida en que sus cuerdas se lo permitían. Creyó que se ahogaba en aquella desazón. "¡Padre¡Padre¡No me dejes!", estuvo tentada de gritar, pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta. Y en aquel mismo instante un sonido desconcertante se sobrepuso a su desesperación. Una especie de campana acuática que resonaba allá en lo alto, encima de sus cabezas... muy por encima de sus cabezas...

Es la sirena del lago.- dijo Erik como hablando consigo mismo más que dirigiéndose a Christine. Su voz seguía siendo opaca.- Alguien quiere verme. Iré a ver qué sucede. Deja de retorcerte así o sólo conseguirás hacerte daño. No te muevas hasta que regrese.- y después de contemplar con tristeza su espalda temblorosa y sus cabellos revueltos añadió a media voz:- No podrías hacerlo aunque quisieses.

Salió del dormitorio sin dirigirle a Christine ni una mirada más. En silencio atravesó la guarida, pasó junto al órgano sobre el que se apilaban desordenadamente las partituras de _Don Juan Triunfante_ y montó en la barca que permanecía anclada en la orilla, aventurándose por los canales oscuros sin encender el farol de la proa y cerrando la gran verja detrás de sí con un retumbar sordo. Mientras realizaba todos aquellos gestos maquinales no podía evitar aborrecerse. ¡Se sentía el hombre más odioso y malvado del mundo¿Cómo podía hacer sufrir así a una criatura tan indefensa¡Ella había llorado ante sus ojos¡Y él no se había conmovido, ni la había liberado¿Qué clase de amor era el suyo? Erik dejó escapar un lamento que creó ecos sollozantes en los pasadizos, mientras aferraba con más fuerza el remo y conducía la barca hasta el lago subterráneo. Ella tenía que esperar, aunque le doliese... ¡tenía que comprender la inmensidad de su cariño!

Casi había olvidado en su desesperación el motivo que le había llevado hasta allí. Cuando desembocó en el lago se dio cuenta de que fuera debía ser noche cerrada. El lejano tragaluz que comunicaba con la Calle Scribe apenas dejaba filtrarse ninguna claridad. Por el contrario, en la otra orilla del lago brillaba un resplandor cegador en medio de aquellas tinieblas. Erik no habría necesitado ver de quién se trataba. Condujo hasta allí la barca sin decir nada, y después la detuvo a escasos metros de distancia, sobre el agua. La antorcha que Madame Giry sostenía en su mano hacía brillar su rostro con un aura vengadora digna de un emisario divino.

Sé por qué has venido.- soltó Erik cansadamente antes de que ella dijese nada-, y lamento no poder ayudarte, Paulette. Habría sido mejor que te quedases en tu casa esta noche. No hay nada que puedas hacer aquí. Y tú lo sabes.

He venido para buscar a Christine.- replicó ella sin dar muestra alguna de haber escuchado sus palabras.- Está aquí¿verdad¿Está contigo? Si es así, no habrá sido por su propia iniciativa. Me dijo que no quería volver a verte jamás, y que deseaba poner fin a todo esto cuando antes para que desaparecieses definitivamente de su vida. Erik... mírame a los ojos y dime que no la retienes aquí contra su voluntad.

¿Y qué importa si es así?- masculló él, golpeando con su pie el fondo de la barca, que se tambaleó levemente.- ¿Realmente te importa? Ah, por todos los diablos, estoy empezando a cansarme de tanta complicidad. Esto es algo que debemos resolver Christine y yo, dado que somos los únicos implicados.

No pongo en duda que estáis implicados en algo muy serio.- replicó Madame Giry con un tono de voz inalterable.- Pero a ella la quiero como si fuese mi hija. No esperes que permanezca de brazos cruzados mientras sé que se encuentra secuestrada en una cueva oscura en contra de su voluntad. Nadie va a tocarla mientras yo pueda impedirlo. Y si es necesario...

Y si es necesario¿te enfrentarás a mí?- concluyó Erik con voz áspera. Sus ojos brillaban como dos carbones en la oscuridad.

Sí.- murmuró Madame Giry como si le costase un tremendo esfuerzo decir aquello, aunque su expresión era firme.- Me enfrentaría incluso a ti, Erik.

Había tanta determinación en sus palabras que la llama airada que inflamaba el corazón de Erik empezó a debilitarse poco a poco, siendo sustituida por la expectación y por un extraño sentimiento de admiración. Nunca había pensado que aquella mujer pudiera ser tan fuerte.

No sé qué puedo hacer, Paulette.- se encontró confesando con amargura.- No puedo dejarla ir... de verdad, no puedo... ¡Me moriré si ella deja de amarme por culpa de unos estúpidos acontecimientos pasados! Me moriré sin ella...

¡Y ella se morirá de dolor si la obligas a permanecer enterrada en una tumba en vida!- exclamó Madame Giry, agitando la antorcha.- Oh, sí, podrías mantenerla cautiva junto a ti para evitar que desaparezca durante el tiempo que te plazca, años incluso... ¿Y qué conseguirías con eso¿Engañarte a ti mismo¡A mí no me resultaría halagador que una persona me amase en contra de su voluntad! Diría muy poco a favor mío. Es impropio de ti, Erik.

Él no pudo dejar de comprender que tenía razón... como siempre.

¿Qué haré?- repitió en voz baja, mirándola.- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Un suspiro angustiado escapó del pecho de Madame Giry. El esfuerzo de aquella conversación parecía estar resultándole agotador.

Si realmente la amas, déjala marchar.- dijo al fin.- Si ella no vuelve es que no te perteneció desde un principio, Erik. Créeme o no, pero las cosas son así. El amor de toda una vida no llega ni muy pronto ni muy tarde. Llega en el momento oportuno. Sólo así podrás averiguar si realmente Christine llegaría a amarte de la forma en que tú la amas.

Silencio. Sólo el pausado gotear desde las alturas de la cueva logró quebrar la quietud del lago. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante casi diez segundos. Sólo podían mirarse. Uno con angustia, la otra con dolorosa serenidad.

Y entonces Erik enterró el rostro entre sus manos y se echó a llorar.

* * *

Hasta casi veinte minutos después no regresó a la guarida. Desembarcó en el mayor de los silencios y se dirigió al dormitorio con pasos lentos y extenuados. Christine seguía allí, sobre la cama, llorando con el rostro enterrado entre las sábanas. Cuando sintió a Erik entrar en la habitación soltó un gemido de aprensión y se quedó mirándole sin decir nada, entre la cortina de pelo rizado que le caía desordenadamente sobre el rostro. Tenía el vestido revuelto y arrugado, y las mejillas surcadas por líneas rojas debido al llanto. Erik la contempló largamente tratando de reprimir un sollozo atenazado en su garganta, y pensó que parecía un animal acorralado. Con la mirada de una loca incurable.

"¡Una loca como yo!"

Entonces se dirigió a la cómoda y sacó una navaja de uno de los cajones. El acero destelló amenazadoramente en la penumbra de las velas. Cuando se volvió hacia Christine ella dejó escapar un grito de temor y se acurrucó con todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión.

Estate quieta o te destrozarás esas muñecas.- dijo Erik en voz baja, acercándose a ella.- No quiero hacerte daño. Voy a soltarte, espera...

Y procedió a cortar lentamente las cuerdas que martirizaban las muñecas de la joven. Cuando estuvo libre Christine se incorporó de un salto y retrocedió hasta el extremo opuesto del dormitorio, apoyando la espalda en el muro de piedra, y observándole con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Aún tenía las mejillas húmedas.

¿Qué pretendes ahora?- susurró.- ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Erik tragó saliva. Nunca pensó que le fuese a resultar tan difícil decir lo que tenía que decirle.

Nada.- replicó haciendo un gesto vago con la mano.- Todo se ha terminado, Christine. Tenías razón. Soy un estúpido, y estoy loco. Esta farsa ha concluido. Para ti y para mí.

Era evidente que Christine parecía estar pensando que había perdido el juicio. Frunció un poco el ceño, y dio un paso hacia delante con indecisión.

¿Qué estás diciendo? Erik, no... no entiendo...

No es demasiado difícil de entender.- dijo él, tragando saliva. Sus manos buscaron temblorosamente las de la joven, y pudo comprobar con doloroso alivio que ella estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera trató de soltarse.- Te libero de todos tus juramentos para conmigo.- siguió murmurando.- Ya nunca más volverás a sentirte ligada al pasado. A partir de ahora podrás tener la vida... la vida que tú escojas para ti misma. Se acabó el Ángel de la Música. Se acabaron los engaños. Eres libre, Christine.

De nuevo el silencio.

Siento haberte hecho sufrir tanto. Nunca pretendí causarte tanto dolor.- siguió diciendo Erik, agitando la cabeza con dificultad.- Pero prométeme al menos que... que si en un futuro sigues manteniendo vivo algún recuerdo mío... no será el del hombre que te rompió el corazón siendo un asesino o el del loco que te encarceló en las tinieblas. Recuerda mejor... nuestras clases de canto¿de acuerdo? Recuerda... el sonido de mi voz.

Erik... Erik, tú... tú…

Es que¿sabes, jamás voy a dejar de dar gracias al cielo por haber conocido un genio como el tuyo.- añadió él trabajosamente.- Me has hecho creer en Dios. Me has hecho ser mejor persona de lo que podía haber imaginado nunca. Y yo...

Calló, por el sencillo motivo de que las lágrimas que estaban empezando a aflorar de sus ojos le impedían añadir nada más. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con ahogarle. Christine, de pie frente a él, le contemplaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¡Oh, qué hermosa iba a seguir siendo siempre!

Vete.- logró decir Erik, dándole la espalda y cerrando los puños con tanta fuerza que se arañó las palmas de sus manos.- Márchate ahora. No debes permanecer aquí ni un segundo más.

Pero... pero...

¡He dicho que te marches!- gritó él de repente, y sujetando su mano furiosamente la hizo salir del dormitorio y la empujó hacia delante.- ¡Vete¡Largo¡No vuelvas nunca más¡No me tortures más con esto¡Déjame solo... solo!

Christine, aterrada, sólo comprendió que había una vía de escape abierta frente a ella por algún motivo incomprensible. Retrocedió sin dejar de observarle con ojos desorbitados. Él continuó de pie frente a ella, respirando jadeante. Pero era ya una figura débil y vulnerable, un hombre desdichado que acababa de perder lo único que tenía sentido en su vida. Y sin pensarlo más Christine le dio la espalda y echó a correr por la guarida, metiéndose en el lago sin reparar casi en que el agua empapó en un segundo sus vestiduras y sintiendo que su corazón se ahogaba en sollozos. Era libre... sí¡era libre¡Él la había dejado marchar contra todos los pronósticos! Pero¿cómo podía ser posible¿Cómo había conseguido apiadarse de ella en el último momento¡Erik había demostrado sobradamente no tener piedad ninguna!

"Si realmente la amas, la dejarás marchar..."

Christine se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de montar en la barca, y lentamente volvió la cabeza al escuchar un sonido del todo incomprensible. Erik ya no estaba mirándola. Se había dirigido al órgano mudo y, tomando la partitura del _Don Juan Triunfante_ que había compuesto pensando únicamente en ella, la había roto en mil pedazos que revolotearon furiosamente a su alrededor, descendiendo poco a poco sobre el suelo alfombrado. Y después él cayó de rodillas en medio de aquellos despojos de su arte, enterrando el rostro en sus manos y temblando. ¡Lloraba! El sonido de sus sollozos ahogados reptó hasta Christine con una debilidad que no obstante pareció atravesarle los oídos. El remo que sostenía en su mano derecha y que se disponía a utilizar para marcharse de la guarida cayó sobre la superficie del agua verduzca, y no hizo nada por recogerlo. Sólo se quedó allí, mirando al hombre que la había amado de una forma tan prodigiosa deshacerse en llanto y en desesperación.

Erik no quería volverse para mirarla, no podía verla más. Tenía la vista clavada en uno de los pedazos de partitura que había caído sobre la alfombra frente a él, y que recogía la primera aparición de Aminta en la ópera, con un fragmento de su frase escrita en tinta roja semejante a la sangre: "Sin más que regocijo en su interior, sin sueños más que sueños del..." Allí terminaba todo. Todo un sueño y toda una vida.

La había dejado partir porque la amaba. Posiblemente con aquello la amaría más que nunca. Ahora ella podría ser feliz. Feliz... y libre.

Christine, te amo...

Su voz había sido apenas un susurro, un palpitar de su aliento que no estaba destinado a ser escuchado por nadie, y menos por ella. Oyó un chapoteo en el lago, a sus espaldas, y se dijo que ya había entrado en la barca. Pronto habría salido de aquella cueva y volvería a ver la brillante luz de la luna. Erik volvió a estremecerse, y sintió cómo las lágrimas rodaban cálidamente por detrás de su mascara, resbalando hasta su barbilla. Pero entonces sucedió algo inesperado.

Sintió que una mano acariciaba su mejilla descubierta, y cuando volvió la cabeza con precipitación pudo ver a Christine de pie junto a él, con la falda empapada y los ojos llorosos. A sus espaldas la barca seguía exactamente donde Erik la había dejado al regresar. Él se quedó observándola con perplejidad muda, sin saber por qué no se había marchado aún. Christine volvió a acariciar su rostro, y enjugó las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas olvidando las suyas propias. Después bajó la vista y deslizó sus dedos sobre el anillo de compromiso que Erik le había dado casi una semana antes. Por un instante él pensó que iba a quitárselo, que iba a dejarlo en sus manos antes de marcharse definitivamente de su lado como una última muestra de que en el fondo siempre iba a seguir acordándose de él...

Pero no. Christine se limitó a contemplar el anillo durante unos segundos que a Erik le parecieron eternos, y después cayó de rodillas junto a él, en medio del cúmulo de su falda empapada. Cuando ella prorrumpió en un llanto estremecedor y rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de él, creyó que estaba delirando. Cuando Christine apretó sus labios contra los de Erik y le besó locamente una y otra vez creyó haber enloquecido definitivamente.

¡Nunca podría llegar a vivir sin ti!- exclamó Christine ahogadamente, posando sus manos sobre las mejillas de él y apoyando su frente en la suya.- ¡Porque mientras pueda cantar mi voz y mi recuerdo te pertenecerán siempre¡Porque mientras me quede un ápice de aliento en el cuerpo, yo te amaré, Erik¡Ahora y siempre! Mis cadenas siguen siendo tuyas¡no habrá felicidad para mí si tú no estás a mi lado!

Y volvió a besarle sin dejar de llorar, sintiendo cómo él la abrazaba al principio con perplejidad y luego ya con locura, apretándola con fuerza contra sí, sin que ninguno de los dos supiera a quién pertenecían exactamente aquellas lágrimas. Realmente no les importaba. Estaban juntos, y eso era lo único que importaba.

"Sólo así podías averiguar si realmente Christine llegaba a amarte de la forma en que tú la amas..."

Algo empezó a retumbar por los pasadizos, algo que se acercaba. Voces amenazadoras y ruido de decenas de pies chapoteando en los canales. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. Tampoco repararon en el hecho de que la verja de entrada a la guarida estaba alzada y las algas que con el paso de los años se habían adherido a los barrotes goteaban lentamente a muchos metros por encima del nivel del agua.

Dime que compartirás mi vida, dime que me libras de esta cruz... Solamente dime que me amas, yo estaré contigo siempre, siempre...- murmuró Erik entrecortadamente, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Christine y contemplando a escasos centímetros de distancia la sonrisa húmeda que se había perfilado en sus labios.- ¡Déjame aprender a ver la luz¡Contigo, sólo contigo¡Oh, Christine...!

Pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por un brusco aumento en el retumbar que se oía de fondo a sus palabras, y en el mismo instante pudieron escuchar más claramente que nunca el ruido de pisadas de un centenar de personas que se precipitaban hasta la guarida por los corredores de la Ópera, y los gritos amplificados por el eco reinante en el subsuelo:

¡Al asesino hay que encontrar¡Fantasma de la Ópera, en el infierno vas a arder!

Christine se volvió con un sobresalto sin soltarse del abrazo de Erik. ¡Había olvidado por completo lo que descubrió aquella mañana sobre los tramoyistas, y el peligro de su inminente asalto a la guarida del lago!

¡Rápido¡Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí!- exclamó muy pálida, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y recorriendo desesperadamente con su vista la guarida como tratando de encontrar una posible vía de escape. Pero no hubo tiempo para localizar más trampillas ni puertas secretas de las que Erik parecía ser el auténtico amo y señor en todo el edificio de Garnier. En el mismo instante en que Christine terminó de hablar vieron reflejados en los muros de piedra el resplandor de las casi cien antorchas que enarbolaban los trabajadores rebeldes de la Ópera, y después todos entraron en tropel atravesando el lago y levantando olas de agua verduzca con su transitar. Por un momento parecieron confundidos al encontrarse en un lugar tan sobrecogedor y lleno de velas y candelabros encendidos, pero cuando vieron al hombre y a la mujer que acababan de ponerse de pie al otro extremo de la gruta sus gritos de odio y venganza se intensificaron y echaron a correr hacia ellos, preparando cuerdas y desenfundando pistolas y mosquetones.

Un grito de temor escapó de los labios de Christine. Por un momento lo vio todo perdido. Mas cuando estaban a punto de ser cercados todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo. Christine sintió cómo Erik la atraía ferozmente hacia sí sujetándola por el brazo y apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho. La muchacha tuvo una fugaz visión de su rostro y de no haber sido él habría sentido miedo ante aquella expresión de rabia y ferocidad reconcentradas. Pero entonces sucedió lo inaudito.

"No más muertes... ¡No por amor!"

Christine vio cómo Erik sacaba algo de su bolsillo y sin dejar de mantenerla firmemente abrazada contra sí lo arrojó al suelo de piedra. Hubo un retumbar ensordecedor, y una llamarada, y delante de al menos cien pares de ojos Erik y Christine se desvanecieron en medio de una columna de fuego que ascendió casi hasta el techo de la guarida. Por un momento la luz de las antorchas crepitó y todo quedó en penumbras. Hubo voces y gritos de desconcierto. Pero la perplejidad alcanzó sus cotas más altas cuando la humareda que tamaño fuego de artificio había dejado tras de sí se disolvió y, al acercarse, los perseguidores pudieron ver que ninguno de los dos seguía en la guarida.

El Fantasma de la Ópera y su protegida habían desaparecido, como quien dice, por arte de magia.


End file.
